


24 by Q

by AnnDormer



Category: TNG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnDormer/pseuds/AnnDormer
Summary: My first P/Q work. Not the last one but perhaps the best one. I like what I've written, and my readers (very few) pretty love it, too. But unfortunately, there aren't many P/Q lovers in my country, and I don't have enough time to translate it into English in the near future... Well, just post it here to keep a record.      Q was incarnated as a human female and exiled after a dispute about humanity in the Continuum. Knowing some deadly danger, Q managed to get on the Enterprise to save himself as well as humanity. What would happen when he met Picard? Things got complicated when there was another Q...(Q appears in female form only in part of this work)(There are deaths...well, not really...)





	

24 by Q

 

1  
“肃静，肃静！”一个身着黑色长袍，头戴白色假发的长者第二次用木槌砸了砸桌子。清脆的响声回荡在高大宽敞的法庭大厅里。  
坐满了大厅的陪审团和观众终于稍稍安静了下来，尽管还是有一些悉悉索索的杂音。  
一个商人模样的人小声抱怨：“为什么我们每次都要搞这个法庭出来？我讨厌这个地方，我们挤得像人类的鱼罐头。”  
法官好像听到了抱怨，严肃地说：“既然会议的议题关乎人类，我们就要按人类的方式来。本庭禁止任何关于其形式的异议。”  
商人正要继续抱怨，旁边的一个农场主捅了捅他，低声道：“你就知足吧，还记得那些瓦肯仪式和誓词有多烦吗？”商人没好气地哼了一声，不说话了。  
法官理了理白发，提高音量：“现在审判正式开始。”  
法庭终于得到了彻底的安静。只剩法官稳重的嗓音响彻大厅。  
“鉴于人类在宇宙中的日益扩张，连续体最近提高了对人类的观察频率。在被派遣观察人类的观察员中，有超过三分之二报告了一些值得连续体注意的内容。这些内容引起了一部分Q的强烈担忧。这部分Q开始将人类视作宇宙中最大的威胁之一---”  
“剩下的只是出于作茧自缚的道德准则拿不定主意罢了。”站在原告席上的人冷笑一声道。这人穿着一身人类20世纪中期的美国军装，肩上的军衔表明他是个上校。  
法官看了上校一眼，沉默了短暂的一会儿。也许上校的态度让法官考虑是否有必要维护法庭的严肃性；又或许上校说中了什么...法官不作评论，继续说道：“---并提议连续体对人类进行一次终极考验。因此我们让人类遭遇了Devron星系的异象，以测试人类是否已经具备了更高级的宇宙思想。如果人类成功，那么他们就被证明可以进行更深入的宇宙探索活动；如果失败，连续体将对人类采取限制措施，以免他们不相称的科技水平与思想水平给宇宙带来灾难。在实验结束后，我们派出的实验观察员被控告干涉实验过程，擅自给人类提供了过多的线索；但根据该名观察员的报告，他的干涉是由于实验本身存在严重问题，以至于影响了其公平性与合理性。”  
上校再次打断了法官。“要不是Q插了一手，人类绝对没可能解决这个小小的问题。”  
站在被告席上的Q---他穿着时髦的白色休闲西装，打了个花领带，一副游手好闲的浪子模样---此时再也无法保持沉默了。他瞪大了棕色的眼睛，几乎是在对上校怒目而视：“是你改动了实验条件在先，人类如果失败了，就会直接灰飞烟灭！我实在是看不下去了才给了他们那么一丁点小提示---事实上，他们能艰难地理解我的提示，已经说明他们还是有点脑子的。”  
“所以你承认你干涉实验了，Q？”  
“哦，那么你承认你在实验里动手脚了？”  
法官重重地敲了下木槌：“肃静！肃静！”  
被告把继续要说的话咽了回去，狠狠地别过头不看原告。  
“原告，你对被告做出的指控有何依据？”  
“哈，Q的手段虽然不怎么高明，但显然还是有效的。他确实没有直接对人类说明过消除异象的方法，”上校转向被告，“但他给出的暗示和造成的时间跳跃，至少促使Jean-Luc Picard猜到了异象的形成。”  
“被告，你有什么要说的吗？”  
“我不喜欢这个领带的颜色，但至少比我在进取号上穿的那身衣服好看多了。可怕的舰队审美。” Q松了松领带，一脸嫌弃地看着它。“什么，你是说我让Picard在三个时间段跳来跳去吗？我就是觉得那样挺好玩的。好吧，你如果非要认为我给了他提示，我不妨承认好啦。我可不想跟你用永恒的时间吵下去了，我大可去做些不那么无聊的事。”  
“你终于承认了，Q，感谢永恒。而且你还承认了更多---你认为和人类玩玩捉迷藏或者过家家，比参与连续体的事务更值得你做。”上校眼里闪过鹰一样的光，“从你对人类的态度来看，我不得不开始怀疑，人类对你的影响，已经超出了对连续体其他成员的。这一点和人类本身具有同等的，甚至更大的威胁性。”  
上校猛地转向法官。“法官大人，不只我一个是这么想的，我代表了很多Q的意见。而且我们觉察到的威胁，其影响将不只涉及我们。人类的影响一旦超出了这个Q，我们将不知道会发生什么。我们不知道，这已经很可怕了；更不要提我们所不知道的会蕴藏多大的危险性。”  
哦，终于来了。这才是你真正的指控！  
Q知道连续体高层已经考虑到了这个问题，而且没有找到答案。现在情况显然对他不利。如果要继续就人类对Q的影响辩论的话，他们可以一直辩论到宇宙的尽头。Q觉得毫无根据；Q觉得如临大敌。  
但只要高层还没有放弃他们用和宇宙一样长的生命演化出的道德，Q以及人类还不会面临真正的危险。连续体绝不会轻易放弃一个Q（Q是不能“杀死”另一个Q的，除非后者危及整个连续体。如果真有Q“谋杀”了另一个Q，整个连续体将会受到极大震动，后果极为严重。这种约束对于一个无所不能的种族是绝对必要的）。但如果人类威胁论渗透了连续体---也许他有必要用自己的死亡推连续体一把，让连续体决定对人类动刀前明白，控方Q正在带领连续体触及自身的底线，他们才是真正的威胁。  
Q决定现在先以退为进。“好吧，好吧，我承认，我已经变成人类忠诚的男仆了。请让我在告别连续体之前，最后问问我的主人晚餐吃烤松鸡还是煎牛排。”  
观众中涌起了一波明显的躁动。  
法官沉默了一会儿，十指交叠起来，一瞬间两道白光闪过，法官的身边出现了一男一女两个法官。三个法官交头接耳了一阵，后来的两个就又消失了。  
法官最后敲了一次木槌。“审判决定，被告Q影响了实验过程，被判处暂时拘留在人马座星云，剥夺变换形态的能力，不得干涉任何物种和天体的发展进程。原告的观点仍有待查证，连续体要求你暂时不得干涉进取号的人员及其任务。休庭。”  
白光闪过，Q发现自己已经被扔到了人马座星云。在下次开庭之前---谁知道那会是什么时候---他只能数星星打发自己了。

 

2  
“Q！再次见到你真是令人愉快啊，在这里玩得可好？”  
Q想翻个白眼，但可惜他现在没有眼睛，只是一团能量生命体。“Q，这里的风景简直是美不胜收。可是你却还在听从连续体的调遣跑来跑去。想必那些任务一定都很有意思吧，吓唬吓唬那些自以为是的可笑物种什么的？”  
“你不是很喜欢那么做吗？时不时拜访一下你的可爱的人类们，拍拍他们的肩膀告诉他们别跑得太远了，外面的世界不安全。哦，对了，不知道亲爱的人类最近过得怎么样啦？”  
“只要你离他们远点，他们就会好好的。”Q特别想把对方变成一条Markoffian海蜥蜴，然后一脚踢到第四象限的某个冰冻星球上。  
Q轻笑了一声，以能量波动的方式。“好了好了，Q，我们在法庭上已经吵够啦。我和其他Q有正事要和你谈。”  
“哦，是吗，听起来很严肃呢。有何贵干？”  
“Q，你为什么要帮人类？”  
“如果我任由你们把人类从宇宙里铲走，我以后还能和谁一起捉迷藏、过家家呢？”  
一阵微弱的能量波动轻轻扫过几颗恒星，像一阵叹息。“你不知道你做了什么。”  
“是吗？你们知道你们在做什么吗？”  
“我们在阻止人类毁掉Q连续体。”  
几波大一些的能量波动在一片真空中荡开。是Q在大笑。“你们不是认真的吧。”  
“Q，你想过没有，为什么人类的能力如此有限，却仍敢于并且能够在宇宙中穿行？你和人类的接触又对你产生了多大的影响？他们身上有很多我们至今仍不十分清楚的特质。你真的确定自己能不为人类所影响，甚至利用？---事实上你已经显示出了十分危险的倾向。”  
“比如？”  
“你对他们好得有些过分了。一个Q从不会在一个物种身上花费很多时间，不会经常造访一个物种。而你在七个地球年里，每年都会造访他们一次，都跑去艘小帆船上。更重要的是，”Q顿了一下，“你开始越来越像他们了。”  
“一个Q在他的游乐场里随意游戏，跟他的小伙伴们打成一片，难道不是很正常的么？”  
“你当然可以，这宇宙就是你的游乐场。但你是个Q，你要像个真正的Q。”  
Q开始不耐烦了。“你们到底想跟我说什么？就是让我离人类远点，是吧？”  
“那是一个条件，而不是结果。”  
“那结果又是什么？”  
“终结人类的存在。”  
Q差点失手打碎一颗新的恒星。  
“什么？”  
“已经有不少Q认为人类是个大隐患。既然我们看不到人类在未来会如何影响我们，我们就要防患于未然。”  
“这不公平！你们不能仅仅凭自己的想象就---”  
“在生死存亡的问题上，没有什么是不公平的。就像狮子捕猎瞪羚一样；它不会因为道德心就不去杀戮了，它也要生存，何况瞪羚还在试图同化狮子。”  
“但人类不是瞪羚...他们也没有想同化我们！”  
“我们也不是狮子。自然法则，像人类说的那样。”  
Q觉得谈话无法继续下去了。看来这些Q是认定了人类必须出局。  
“你们说完了没有？”  
“既然你听不进去，我们也只能说完了。”  
终于能送走这些讨厌的威胁论者了。“A bientot，Q。”  
“Au revoir，Q。”一声清脆的口哨。  
一阵剧烈的波动袭来，Q猝不及防，被冲击得瞬间失去了意识。  
人马座星云重新变得和Q来之前一样寂静，再也没有奇怪的能量生物了。

 

3  
K2-39c是K2-39的第二颗行星，有大概300名地球殖民者。这颗行星虽然曾经是一个非常吸引人的殖民地，却在最近的百年内，因人类扩展战略重心的转移而日渐没落。目前，K2-39c的人们全部集中在该行星最大的城市---Baudoin Blanc之内。  
这座城市的名字来自于第一批到来的殖民者的领导。Blanc是个法国人，儿时长在枫丹白露。他在组织殖民者建设新家园的时候，多少代入了一些自己的审美---这就是为什么这个遥远的星球上，会有一片形似枫丹白露宫的建筑，倒映在美丽的波光中。  
可惜的是，K2-39c仅繁荣了一百余年，就渐渐失去了战略重要性。不仅人口从十几万减少到现在的三百，经济文化更随之衰败，曾经的繁华都会，现在只是个偏远荒凉的宇宙驿站。三百个人维持着几个小型的登陆度假地和补给站，过着日复一日的平淡生活。  
直到今天，Baudoin Blanc的人们，在街上意外发现了一名不速之客。  
这里的人们生活圈子很小，互相就是不认识也都能混个脸熟。但就在今天早上，几个补给站的伙计在回家的路上，发现一名女性卧倒街头不省人事。她穿着宽松的白色条纹衫和修身的牛仔裤，一头深棕色卷发凌乱地披散在肩头。不像当地人的打扮。  
其中一个胆子大的小心翼翼地凑近她，拨开她脸上的发丝。  
“我们好像不认识她。”其他几个人有点害怕地说道。  
那人继续摇了摇她的肩膀，昏倒的女人似乎有了清醒的迹象。  
哦…又是那种可怕的感觉…三维的…  
“女士，请问你是谁，从哪里来啊？”  
…狭隘的…好像被困在什么里面了。我感觉不到宇宙的存在。只有一个硬邦邦的平面，还有…头痛。  
女人吃力地睁开眼，迷茫的棕色眼睛渐渐恢复对焦。  
从哪来？…  
“24…我在哪……”  
“你在K2-39c的Baudoin Blanc。上帝保佑，你一定经历了什么可怕的事情！我们马上送你去医院！”  
于是伙计们叫了辆出租穿梭机，急急忙忙把这个自称“24”的女人送往医院。  
医院的首席医生Martin医生检查了她的身体状况，发现她没有什么严重的健康问题，只是体力有些透支了。医生顺便检测了她的DNA，发现她不是当地人。伙计们给交通管理局发了查询讯息，也没有找到她的入境记录。所以她是谁，又是怎么来到这里的？  
还有，为什么她脾气这么差？  
这个女人自从清醒之后就一直在抱怨这抱怨那。  
“这次虽然他们好心地给了我衣服，但样式也太单调了。”  
“嘿，我不知道你们为什么坚持要叫我‘24’，但无所谓，随你们的便。可是你们为什么一直把这些冰凉的金属东西往我身上贴？”  
“我现在不想睡觉。我有更重要的事情要做！”  
“如果你们管这叫食物的话，谢谢，我不饿。”  
“你们真的不能叫一艘太空船来吗？好吧，除了进取号之外的随便什么船我都可以接受。”  
“不，我没有你们说的什么‘妄想症’。”  
“一秒钟都不要想把那玩意儿注射到我身体里！这简直是中世纪的酷刑！”  
“你们几个可以出去了吗？什么都做不了就不要在我眼前晃悠了，我头很晕。”  
……  
……  
一个小时后，伙计们怒气冲冲地破门而出，一路争吵着谁该为穿梭机的费用埋单。  
两小时后，Martin医生接通了Baudoin Blanc看守所的视频通讯。  
“Hey，Frank，你要准备迎接新成员啦，是不是很激动？”

（24：人马座星云又称“24”。）

 

4  
Frank是Baudoin Blanc看守所仅有的两个员工之一，他和他唯一的属下Pete三十年来，只接受过一个精神分裂症病人和一个无可救药的抢劫犯。接收第二个还是在十九年前。  
今天下午，他得知自己将接收一个新成员，激动得差点从椅子上掉下去。  
“Pete！快把我们那辆最最拉风的押运车擦干净！我们要接新人了！”Frank边跑边喊，冲进衣帽间换上了十九年前穿过的行头。保护服穿在身上似乎紧了不少，但Frank决定忽视自己的腰围。他肯定自己穿上还是和十几年前一样帅。  
两个半小时之后，意气风发的Frank把累得半死的Pete拖进了闪闪发光的押运车。  
Frank开车所经之处，市民纷纷沿路围观。  
“哇，快看，这车可真不赖。看那传统的烤漆工艺！”  
“妈妈，这辆车有四个轮子耶！”  
……  
“嘿老兄!要接新的布谷鸟进巢了吗？”  
“可不是嘛！我得打起十二分精神来！”Frank很享受这种感觉，故意把车开慢了一些。  
……  
十五分钟后，押运车开到了医院大门前。  
“Martin大夫！我没让您等太久吧？”Frank发现医生已经站在门口等着他了。  
“没事，就两分钟而已。我以为你十分钟就能到了呢。”说着，Martin医生伸手去拉门廊上一位身材修长的年轻小姐。“这就是我要转交给你的病人，24。”  
24哼了一声，甩开医生的手自己跳下台阶。  
Frank几乎以为医生在跟他开玩笑：这位可爱的小姐就是他说的病人？而且麻烦到Martin大夫几个小时后就不得不把她扔给看守所？  
“呃…这就是，那啥…24？”  
“如果你也想这么叫我的话。”24没好气地说。  
“啊!很荣幸见到你，小姐。”说着就要和她握手。  
考虑到自己很可能要长期和这个人打交道，24不情不愿地伸出了手。“幸会。”  
Frank做了个请的姿势：“那么请上车吧，24小姐。”  
十分钟后他们回到了看守所。  
看守所和很多市区的建筑一样，都是百年前的老建筑了，而且颇有点法式风格。陈旧泛黄的外表让这幢二层小楼更显虽是看守所，却也到处都有精美的雕花与廊柱。橡木地板不时发出吱呀声，打破了沉默。  
24跟着Frank和Pete走过了门厅，在主厅停了下来。  
Frank高兴地搓着双手：“好了，欢迎来到Baudoin Blanc看守所---我们这里可能是全宇宙最舒适、最可爱的看守所啦！让我来带着你四处看看吧，24小姐。Pete，去给小姐煮一壶咖啡来！”  
24尽量委婉地谢绝了Frank挽着她一起观光的要求，自己往里走去。  
确实，24觉得这里实在不像是预想中人类黑暗、压抑的看守所；恰恰相反，这里简直要成为一个温馨舒适的私人宅邸了。餐厅的梨木桌椅摆放整齐，银制餐具擦得闪闪发光；楼梯的转角摆着一盆粉色的郁金香；二楼有一个小藏书室，一个头发花白的男人穿着洗得发白的病号服正在安静地读书；另一个男人在二楼的小厅里安静地收看视频终端的节目；阳台种着各种花花草草，简直成了个小花园…  
看来这个行星曾经是如此的美好安逸，以至于看守所生活都远好过地球过去的种植园。但在岁月静好的外表之下，24总觉得有些不对劲。这个地方太过完美了，这可能就是奇怪的地方。  
24尝了一口Pete端过来的咖啡。比进取号复制机做出来的好喝多了。  
可是不一会儿，24突然感觉肚子里的某个地方在绞痛，那好像是人类的胃？  
咕噜。  
她想起来了，她一定是饿了。  
Frank把24的表情看得一清二楚，很快察觉到了异常。他一拍脑门，“老天，我太不周到了，原谅我…晚餐马上就好！”  
很快，Frank，Pete，两名病人和24一齐坐在了长餐桌前。  
24有史以来第一次品尝了人类的食物。感觉还不赖。但以她现在的心情，其实更想来一百杯巧克力圣代，十前酒吧的那种。是的，她心情糟透了。  
24沉默地听着Frank介绍看守所的“规矩”。  
“首先，当然啦，就是任何情况下都不能够迈出看守所大门一步，除非发生火灾或者濒临死亡，我们肯定会带你出去啦…”  
不能永远呆在这里。她得想办法出去，想办法离开这个行星。  
“然后，不能以任何方式联系外界的人，不然就会出乱子啦…”  
她知道她必须联系到进取号，联系到Picard。她自己的存亡，和人类的存亡，都到了紧要关头。可是在这么个落后的，衰败的地方，又被当作了疯子，24不觉得自己能有机会接触到子空间通讯。  
“最后，总而言之，一切听我的安排，你会发现这是个令人愉快的居所，小姐。”  
所以，第一道关就是甩掉这个殷勤过头的Frank和他的跟班。  
晚餐后，Frank把24带到了她的卧室。  
“这就是你的地盘啦，小姐。放心，我们是不会对您用镇静剂、拘束衣、电击或者镣铐什么的，当然---”Frank的目光一下变得凶狠起来，“前提是你不要违反我的规矩。”  
听起来他已经都在病人身上试过了。24此刻希望Devron的异象能再出来一次，这样就没有这些奇怪的人类和他们可笑又阴暗的小脑袋了。

 

5  
24没有睡好。她总觉得有什么问题在她脑袋里嗡嗡响。  
显然Frank和他的跟班不是问题，两个病人更不过是两片无声的影子。他们不足为虑。  
她想不明白的是，那几个“人类威胁论”的Q，为什么把她扔到这里来。  
他们想干掉我吗？有可能。他们决心剔除人类，很可能会连带着把“像个人”的我也灭掉，为了他们认为的连续体的安全。  
那他们要怎么干掉我呢？不，他们不能直接动手。  
这个星球有什么特殊之处，以致于一定能置我于死地呢？  
K2-39c，它的恒星是K2-39，还有一颗行星是K2-39b…  
K2-39b…  
等等！  
这颗行星，不是快要从轨道上坠落，跌进它的恒星了吗？  
24立刻明白了。K2-39b坠毁，势必引起连锁反应，相隔甚近的K2-39c也会坠落，星球上的所有人在劫难逃。  
他们想让连续体以为我是自己逃到这里来的，然后在不可避免的灾难中丧生。  
如果这计谋的对象不是自己，24就要为Q喝彩了。虽然手段可谓卑劣，但Q总算在谋杀同类的领域迈出了第一步，真是越来越像人类了呢！  
不行，24清楚，死于“意外”是没有意义的。非得让Q亲手杀死自己，连续体才有可能被惊动，然后制裁那些Q。在这颗行星上坐以待毙是不行的。  
24很快用她两千零五的智商拟定出一个计划。也许不一定成功，但她必须这么做。  
现在，是时候来个漂亮的逃亡了，Q!  
…  
但是，怎么做呢?  
她甚至还不熟悉这具躯体。  
哦不。我甚至都没力气把锁上了的门踹开。我怕疼。我好像还恐高。  
…  
真是妙极了。24照了照镜子，这就是我作为人类女性的第一天吗?沮丧得希望马上死掉，既然我现在能够死了?  
死掉？  
好主意，24夸奖自己。  
一小时后，去叫所有人下楼吃午餐的Pete惊恐万状地边跑边喊：“Frank！24她…她…你快去看看！”  
Frank扔下手里的茶杯，冲上楼梯赶到24的房间。24口吐白沫，不省人事，旁边倒着一个白色的空瓶。  
“老天，她一定是不小心喝了什么奇怪的东西！快，我们送她去医院！”Frank暗暗开心，又可以开上他的古董车了。  
十八分钟后，24被送到了医院。  
两个护士急匆匆地把24放上医疗床，迅速推往急救室。  
24觉得是时候了。她双手一撑床边，跳下了医疗床。护士们目瞪口呆地看着24。  
“谢谢啦，可爱的小姐们。我没事了。Salut!”  
说罢24拔腿就跑。护士们反应了好一阵才呼叫安保人员，不幸的是，唯一的安保人员去看Frank的古董车了，等他赶来，24已经不见踪影。  
24是从临近后街的窗户跳出去的。还好只是二楼，就这样24也是突破自我了。  
计划的下一步就是，去Baudoin Blanc的天文观测站。  
感谢这个地方落后的信息化水平，路上不仅没有人认出她，甚至有好几个街上的男人主动为她指路。  
“转过这个街角您就能看到那座高塔啦，美丽的小姐！”  
多么可爱的小妞，我以前怎么没见过她呀，在街边晒太阳的大叔微笑着想道。  
天文观测站和这个城市的其他地方一样，透着浓浓的陈旧感，而且人少得可怜，几乎没人看管。24顺利地来到了顶层的观测室。  
咚咚。“我能进来吗？”  
几声脚步声之后，门打开了，24看到的是一个不修边幅的年轻男人。  
男人看到24后，表情从漠然瞬间变得饶有兴致起来。24忍住翻白眼的冲动。看来女人的确能比男人更轻松地对付男人。我早该知道。这样我一开始就会把自己变成个女的，尽管那可能不完全像我。  
男人迅速理了理头发和衣领，虽然并未给他的形象带来多大改观。“您好，我是天文观测员Jean-Luc。您是？…”  
听到这个名字24稍微吃了一惊，不过几乎是立刻意识到，那只不过是个过于普通的名字。虽然你有头发，而且年轻，但你比我的那个Jean-Luc可差劲多了。  
“叫我…Deanna。”抱歉，顾问，我就是一时想不出来人名了…  
“啊，很高兴见到您，Deanna小姐。”Jean-Luc的声音明显很愉快，“我这可不常来您这样的客人哪。请问您是想看看我这的天文望远镜吗？我可以带您参观。”  
“那再好不过了。”24尽量温柔地说道，“我是个天文爱好者。你可以教我怎么观测K2-39b吗？”  
“当然，当然。不过Deanna小姐，您可得等上两三个小时了，以现在的光线我们还没法观看K2-39b。”  
Merde。该死的古董望远镜。“哦，是这样呀…那你先带我参观一下别的地方好吗？”  
于是24在接下来的三个小时内，强忍着听完了Jean-Luc滔滔不绝的天文知识普及讲座。就长篇大论的能力而言，这个Jean-Luc几乎不输另一个。  
“时间过得真快呀。现在我们可以去看K2-39b了，怎么样，Deanna?”  
他不叫我“小姐”了，肯定是自以为我被他的渊博知识迷倒了。可我只是来告诉他，他们的天要塌下来了。  
“太棒了。”  
24终于如愿以偿地看到了即将坠毁的行星。现在，得让这个人类发现问题。  
“Jean-Luc，你看，它的运行轨迹是不是有点不正常啊？”  
K2-39b的运行速度很快，即使一个肉眼凡胎的观测员，仔细盯上一会儿也能察觉到异常。所以他平时都在干什么？就坐在那擦镜片吗？  
Jean-Luc观察了好一会儿。等他离开望远镜时，额头已经冒出了一层细密的汗珠。  
“确实…De-Deanna，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
24拼着最后一丝耐心，假装好奇地问：“什么？”  
“它会坠毁，而我们的行星，也会被它拖进地狱…”

 

6  
战战兢兢的观测员马上向市政厅汇报了他令人惊骇的发现。很快，市长Marie Blanc和他们接通了视频通讯。  
“观测员，你对情况的评估是怎样的？我们是否需要撤离？”  
“我想是的，市长。我们所在行星的毁灭，可以说是必然的。”  
市长沉默了一会儿。  
“看来我们没有选择了。这是个令人心痛的决定。你估计我们还有多少时间？”  
“大约三天吧。不会更多了。”  
“那么我将对全体市民公布这个不幸的消息。”Blanc市长转身按下一个按钮呼叫她的秘书：“请立刻帮我接通星际舰队。”  
24觉得这里有个机会。“市长？”  
Blanc市长看向24。“什么事？”  
“我建议您请求舰队派出进取号。他们的速度足以在三天内到达这里，而且据我所知，”24竭力使自己显得真诚，虽然那不是她的强项，“进取号是唯一能容纳这么多人的舰只。”  
市长迅速地考虑了一下。“你说的确实合理。我将立刻联系舰队。具体安排我将在今晚对全体市民进行广播。感谢你们提供的信息。”  
屏幕黑掉没几分钟，门口传来了Frank气急败坏的声音。  
24觉得这一天真是太精彩了。

回到看守所，24才开始意识到，看守所果然不是看起来的那么可爱。那两个病人的安静不是没有理由的。  
24被剥夺了晚餐的权利。她被锁在自己的房间，只能从水龙头喝点凉水。  
不过吃点苦头也没什么大不了。反正我三天之内就能离开这个鬼地方了，走运的话还能见到Jean-Luc，当进取号舰长的那个。  
不过人类的躯体缺了燃料，还是挺痛苦的。24感觉有点头晕眼花。好吧，这可能才是看守所的真实生活体验。  
在强迫自己睡觉之前，24听到隔壁的视频终端传来了市长的声音。24一下子清醒了。  
“全体市民请注意收听这条信息。我怀着沉痛的心情告知所有市民，三天之内，这个星球将毁于一场天文灾难。所有人将开始紧急撤离。明天下午3点，星际舰队的进取号将抵达并将所有人传送至舰上，传送点位于小枫丹白露宫的天鹅池前。届时请市民务必有序等待传送。没有一个人会被遗漏。”  
24听到门外传来恐怖的叫声，不由得开怀大笑起来。可惜她还没笑几声，Frank就踹开了她的门。  
“Pete，”他亮出一副手铐，“把她拷起来！”  
Pete犹豫地接住白晃晃的合金手铐，有点害怕地走向24。  
“没关系，Pete，别害怕，过来。”24笑嘻嘻地对他说。  
Pete摇摇晃晃地慢慢靠近了。24朝他伸出双手。就在他举起手铐的一瞬间，她一个猛推把他掀翻在地。他哀嚎一声，倒在地上捂着自己的头。Frank见状气得眼睛发红，进去一把抓住24的胳膊把她按在梳妆台上。24玩命地挣扎，但毕竟力气不如男人，只得自暴自弃地趴在了桌子上。  
这时候Pete起来了，Frank夺过手铐，“咔”地一下就把24铐住了。  
“早就知道你不是什么好东西。”他踹了她一脚，“今天你就睡在酒窖里吧，你这个巫婆！”  
很快24被拎到了酒窖门口。  
“滚进去吧！”  
24从楼梯上滚了下去。  
门关上的一刻，24发现，自己不仅怕疼，还更怕黑。

 

7  
“舰长，我们预计将于1200时抵达K2-39c。”  
“谢谢你，Data。通知Blanc市长，我们即将到达。”Jean-Luc Picard起身走向升降梯，“Number One，接管舰桥。”  
“是的，舰长。”Riker坐进舰长椅。  
距离抵达还有一个小时，Picard回舱室换了身轻便的便装，打算传送到星球表面，最后去看一眼名声在外的小枫丹白露宫。传送装置和人员安排早已准备完毕，他无事可做，就想不妨趁此机会去和小枫丹白露告别。它和它在地球的原版是如此的相像，让Picard不禁回忆起自己的家乡。可惜，一场天灾，即将抹去这颗星球上人类创造出的所有美丽。  
一个小时后，Picard直接传送到了宫门前。一物质化，Picard就看到了Baudoin Blanc的市民已经开始陆续进入，排队准备传送了。  
Picard慢慢地往里踱步。这里的先民确实很有建筑才能，宫殿的比例、样式、雕刻都复刻得如此完美，以至于除了体积大小和陈旧的迹象，几乎和Picard印象中的枫丹白露宫分毫不差。  
可是这美丽的地方却有着十分不幸的命运。宫殿和园地由于星球地位的衰落而渐渐无人问津，政府也渐渐无力继续出资对它进行维护和修缮。建筑物虽然没有遭受严重的毁坏，但已经没有了全盛时期的光彩照人；园地的绿植也因为无人照管而荒芜一片，有的地方野草已经没膝。天鹅池的天鹅也早已不知所踪。  
Picard漫步在碧绿的池水边，尽量不去想两天后这里将要发生什么。午后的阳光照得Picard暖洋洋的，他任由自己享受这片刻的安宁。  
“Jean-Luc!!!”  
突然听到有人喊自己的名字，Picard惊得肩膀一紧，猛地转身去找那声音的来源。  
声音的源头是一个身材修长的的年轻姑娘，Picard一转身，正对上她那棕色的大眼睛。  
她的棕褐色长发有点散乱地披在肩上，随意地打着卷，在阳光下泛着金色的光泽。她穿着宽松的条纹衫和紧身牛仔裤，两手背在身后。在天鹅池的背景前，她就像个心血来潮在池边散步的邻家姑娘。虽然她脸色看上去有些苍白，但神态却十分轻松，模样一点也不像个正面临世界末日的当地人。很奇怪，她好像完全不属于这里似的。  
但更引Picard注意的，是她叫他的方式，她脸上的笑容，她看他的眼神。她叫他的声音就好像她偶遇了多年未见的旧友；她的微笑如此发自内心地愉快；而她看着他好像别的人全都是空气。  
有那么一瞬Picard看得出了神，但他很快就恢复了一贯的警惕。  
“你是谁？我们认识吗？”  
那棕发姑娘正要对他说些什么，她身后的一个中年发福的男人狠狠地从背后推了她一把。她身体一歪，差点摔倒在地上。她手上银光一闪---Picard吃惊地看到，她手腕上竟然戴着一副手铐，手腕处已经出现淤青了。  
男人没好气地吼她：“别乱叫！快点走，我要快点传送上去，我可不想再带着你到处丢人现眼了！”说罢，他转身对着Picard一笑：“抱歉，先生，她是个有妄想症的疯子---打扰您啦！”  
“请允许我问---”  
“Pete，带他们俩走快点！”男人又喊了一嗓子，没等Picard说完就急匆匆地走了。  
Picard站在原地，目送两人走远。过了一会儿，他打开通讯器：  
“传送室，把我传送回去。”

 

8  
目前的态势对24来说已经不错。她成功地再次登上了进取号。对现在的她来说，这基本可以称作是“回家”了。  
而且巧得不可思议的是，她在传送前还在星球表面碰到了Picard。虽然因为那个可怜的控制狂，她没能和Picard说上话，但亲眼看到Picard无疑给她脆弱的人类心脏打了一剂强心针，用人类的修辞来说。  
现在，24和两个“病友”一起被关在一个舱室，外面有一名船员看守。  
计划的下一步：想办法尽快见到Picard，留在进取号上。毕竟他是唯一可能接受她的人了。  
她离开了K2-39c，虽然不清楚威胁论者们是不是察觉了---但愿他们在忙别的---但他们早晚会的。而且一旦他们发现了，就会很快找来。到时候他们看见她跟可爱的人类们打成一片，不气得火冒三丈采取点什么极端手段才怪。她要在那之前找到Picard，然后…  
然后跟他聊聊天，坚定一下自己对计划的信心。顺便说服他，在她一心求死的时候别挡她的路。Picard有时挺麻烦的。  
也许她不该选择进取号来完成这个计划。Picard是个顽固的人类，有着自己的原则：向他过去展示过的那样，他不会放任任何他船上的生命被终结---即便是他讨厌到家的Q。但是，24宁可把希望全部寄托在Picard身上也不愿意另寻他人。她的舰长毕竟还是比别的人类多开化了一点点的，但愿他能想通吧。  
她能列出一百条原因，但无论如何，她才不承认，有一个原因是：她想和Picard道个别。  
有时候24也不清楚自己受这么多罪到底是图个什么。而且最终目标还是搞死自己。不过，反正还挺好玩的，就继续玩下去好啦。  
又到了逃亡游戏时间。24斜倚在沙发上，思考如何让眼前那扇门打开。  
24想了一会儿，看一眼时间，又扭头去打量那两个安静的病人。你们是时候上场了。  
一个小时后，在门口站岗的少尉听到舱室里突然炸了锅。他赶紧开门进去查看。  
少尉一进门就看到，两个男人正疯狂地大喊大叫，地上散落着好多玻璃碎片。一个白瓷杯子朝少尉飞来，少尉赶紧弯腰躲了过去。旁边的女人缩在角落里，似乎被吓坏了。  
少尉冲过去试图制止两个疯狂的男人，三个人很快纠缠在一起。  
角落里的女人悄悄拿起一个陶制花瓶。  
“咔嚓！”  
少尉倒在了地上。两个病人被吓住了，呆在原地傻傻地看着少尉。  
“对不住了，少尉。”  
24拍掉手上的土，一溜烟跑出舱室。  
她不知道Picard在哪，也不能询问电脑，她的声线会被认出来。不过现在这个时间，Picard应该已经回他的舱室了。感谢自己的记忆力，24很快找对了地方。  
24按下门铃。十秒，二十秒。没人回应。  
糟糕。  
24陷入了选择困难。是去舰桥然后立刻被扔回去，去会议室然后在半路被逮捕，还是在这里等着被抓回去？她烦躁地抓着自己的头发。  
不一会儿，她停住手，拎起一绺长发仔细端详起来。  
24皱起眉头，一咬牙，连着拔下几根长发。  
两分钟后，看管24的少尉带着一队人赶来了。Frank也在其中。  
“嘿，Frank！真是巧呀。”  
Frank黑着脸，上去就给24打了一针。24双腿一软，失去了意识。

 

9  
Picard刚刚结束在十前酒吧和Marie Blanc市长的谈话。他了解了不少关于小枫丹白露的历史轶事。有那么一会儿，他很想问问市长是否认识那个棕发姑娘，但他很快打消了念头。市长不太可能记得每一个精神病患者的名字和来历。何况那个姑娘很有可能只是认错了人，毕竟她可能是出现什么幻觉了。现在他应该忘掉这个，回舱室休息。  
Picard来到舱门前。在舱门滑开的一瞬间，Picard感觉到有什么在他右手上拂过。他弯腰去查看那个位置有什么东西。屏息一看，他发现一小绺棕色的长卷发卡在门铃按钮的缝隙里。  
他小心地取出这些头发，拿进房间仔细检视。  
Picard调亮灯光，几乎立刻就确定，这些头发属于那个棕发姑娘。  
所以她曾经从看管中逃出来过？她为什么会找到我的舱室？她是来找我的吗？  
Picard越想越觉得离奇。他开始觉得这不像个巧合了。  
而且她留言的方式还挺特别的。  
“电脑，请显示Baudoin Blanc看守所所长的位置。”

Frank开门的时候有点惊讶。  
“哎，您不是那个…”  
“我是Picard舰长。很高兴见到你。”  
“原来您就是舰长啊！真是失敬，失敬了！”Frank兴奋地把Picard请进了舱室。  
“我叫Frank Simons，是Baudoin Blanc市看守所的所长。您有何贵干呀？”  
Picard不想过多寒暄，开门见山：“我来是想问问，我在星球表面看到您押送的那个女人，她叫什么，是什么来历？”  
“她呀，谁也不知道她是打哪来的。我们只知道发现她的时候她昏倒在街上，问她叫什么从哪来，她只说‘24’，所以我们就叫她24。”  
“我记得你说她有妄想症？”  
“对，您还记得呢!据说她刚被送到医院的时候，嫌弃这抱怨那，还说什么要把进取号或者别的什么飞船叫过来…”  
“她有提到过进取号？”  
“嗯，我记得大夫是这么说的…后来他忍不了她了，就把她转交给我啦。”  
“那么你们判断24有妄想症的根据是什么？”Picard有点生硬地问，他对这些人对待潜在病人的态度有些恼火。  
“根据！”Frank突然生气起来，“我把她带回去，无微不至地照顾她，可她第二天竟然就对我耍把戏，跑出去了！”  
“她为什么要逃跑？发生了什么？”  
“天知道她脑子里在想什么！我一路追查，累个半死，您猜最后我在哪逮到了她？---天文观测塔！”  
“她去那做什么？”  
“观测员告诉我，她说自己叫Deanna，想参观天文台，用望远镜看看星星。他说她一看就发现，我们星系的另一颗行星偏离了轨道。我也不知道真的假的。哦，也就是那时，观测员意识到我们的星球快要完蛋了。”  
听到Deanna的名字，Picard已经吃了一惊；但他有个更惊人的猜测---会不会这个24有预见未来的能力，或者是个时间旅行者?出于未知的原因，她被困在了即将毁灭的K2-39c，然后通过警告当地人来进行自救？  
他得见见这个24。  
“Simons先生，我要见24。”  
Frank叹了口气。“大概一小时之前，24又逃跑了。现在她在拘留室。”

 

10  
Picard来到了拘留室。  
24被注射的镇静剂药效还没有完全消退，让她还在沉睡之中。Picard示意看守的两个少尉去门口站岗。  
现在屋内没有其他人，Picard允许自己仔细地打量24。  
24侧躺在狭窄的灰色床垫上，两臂交叉，抱着自己的肩膀，睡意正酣。  
Picard注意到她的脸色似乎比上次见到的好一些了。在K2-39c上她似乎受到了糟的待遇，可是她却并没有愁容满面或是精神消沉---恰恰相反，当时她看起来...好像还挺轻松的。当她看到我的时候，几乎是欢欣鼓舞了。  
过了一会儿，Picard清了清嗓子。“咳咳。”  
24含混不清地咕哝了些什么，听起来像是“别吵”，然后挪了挪腿继续睡了。  
“24。醒醒。”Picard提高了点音量。  
这次她醒了，尽管非常不情愿。她眯着眼睛打量起了周围的环境。  
“Hmm...又是这个地牢...”  
她叹了口气，闭着眼翻身坐了起来，一条腿蜷起蹬在床边，打了个哈欠。“总算睡了个好觉。”  
Picard突然感到这个场景非常，非常地熟悉。他知道上一次在这个场景里他面对的是谁。他很惊讶自己竟然能记起那天的每一个细节，好像不过是昨天发生的一样。  
这时24看见了Picard。她眼睛一亮，就要张口说什么。  
但她立刻停住了。  
在开始之前，她得想清楚，怎样才能让Picard相信她呢？  
嘿，Jean-Luc，我们又见面了，我是Q呀，快把我放出去我有事要和你谈呢。  
显然，按他们的“规矩”，接下来Picard肯定会说：“你想要什么，Q?”  
然后我们又要开始例行斗嘴，他嘲笑我不仅失去了能力还被变成了女人，我讽刺他的思想还是那么狭隘。  
不，不，这不行。这次我要换个开场方式。我猜在他眼里，Q的可信度和Ferengi人不相上下。与其让他知道我是Q，还不如就让他以为我是个普通人。  
“我猜这位就是大名鼎鼎的进取号舰长了。”  
“正是。你似乎知道进取号有一些了解。”  
“我是个宇宙飞船爱好者。”  
“但那无法解释你在星球上，仅凭一个背影就认出了我。我当时甚至都没穿着舰队的制服。”  
24撅着嘴耸了耸肩。“我实在是太爱进取号了，以至于连她的舰长都给我留下了深深的印象。全息印象，那是。”  
Picard觉得有点好笑。“那你又是怎么知道K2-39c要毁灭的呢？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你在观测站一眼就看出了K2-39b轨道的异常。”  
“我是个天文爱好者。”  
“仅仅是个天文爱好者不能让你发现观测员都没有发现的异常。”  
“唔，”24想起了另一个Jean-Luc，不由得想笑，“可能我比较聪明吧。那个观测员既无聊又迟钝。顺便说一下，他也叫Jean-Luc。我当时真想劝他改个名字。”  
Picard不理会她的插科打诨。他掏出一个密封袋举到她面前：“我猜这是你留在我舱室门口的？”  
24忍不住大笑起来。“我很喜欢我的头发，如果我身上有纸笔的话，我才不愿意忍那几下疼呢。你可体会不到那有多疼，舰长。”  
Picard看起来像是没听出其中隐含的揶揄。“你为什么能找到我的舱房？你有什么信息想要传达给我吗？”  
“有。”  
“是什么？”  
“我饿了。能带我去吃晚餐吗？”

 

11  
当24在吧台说她要十个巧克力圣代，Picard犹豫了几秒要不要善意地提醒一下24她的选择有些不合常理，但最终还是作罢。  
服务生小心地把十杯圣代端给了24，同时假装心不在焉地瞧了眼舰长。  
24满意地拿起了冰激凌银勺。  
“啊！Finally。”  
接下来的五分钟，Picard看着24迅速干掉了一杯圣代。她还不忘点评一下复制机的手艺：“巧克力做得不够甜。”  
第二杯的时候她说：“但我的心情的确变好了。”  
在24准备开始第三杯的时候，Picard想提醒24这样可能会引起胃痛，但24的表情告诉他已经晚了。  
“Jean-Luc…为什么不提醒我这东西会让我胃疼？！”  
几个路过的轮机室船员匆匆地瞥一眼舰长和24，就一溜烟不见了。  
“你吃得有点快。而且---你上一次吃饭是什么时候？”  
“昨天上午。”  
Picard扶了下额头。  
“真是娇气。”24懊恼地咕哝，“吃这个真的能让你们开心吗---虽然它的味道确实可以忍受？”  
“我送你去医---”  
24好像吓了一跳似的，立刻打断他：“不，不用，谢了。”  
“好吧，如果你不想。那么现在，”Picard往前倾身，“你能把你要说的告诉我了吗？”  
“工作，工作，工作。你总是一副在工作的样子，Jean-Luc。唉，算了。”24努力忽略胃里的钝痛，把胳膊架在桌边以支撑自己。  
“我想暂时留在进取号上，不要把我送到基地。我正在被某些人或者生命体追赶。但我自有对策，希望他们追来时你不要插手。可能你还得借我一辆穿梭机，也许是有借无还---不过你放心，除了一辆穿梭机你不会有任何其他损失，尤其你的船员，他们不会被伤到一根毫毛的。”  
Picard眯起眼睛盯着24。“你是否有预知未来的能力？”  
24差点又要讽刺人类的无知了，但她想起来，她不能让Picard怀疑她是Q。  
她耸耸肩，“我也在Muhara星学过一点占卜术。”  
Picard愣了一下，笑着摇了摇头。“你还真是什么都学。”  
他的神态招来了对方的不满。“你不信任我，Jean-Luc。”  
“不，你只是…很像一个我认识的人。”  
24有点不安，但她努力控制着身体语言不表现出来。  
“哦，那个人一定很漂亮吧，你知道，长得好看的人都是相似的。”  
Picard大笑出声。  
“你是个很有趣的人，而且我感觉你肩负着某种责任。虽然你不愿意把全部事实告诉我，但如果真的有人在追杀你，我可以考虑把你留在进取号上，”Picard又严肃了起来，“但如果那提前发生了，我不会坐视不管的。失陪了。”说罢离开了酒吧。  
24撅起了嘴。这才刚开始。

（Muhara：作者瞎编的：））

 

12  
Picard终于回到了自己的卧室。他换上一身灰色的丝绸睡袍，回忆着这一天的经历---或者说，他和24的相识。  
他闭上眼睛，想起天鹅池畔他第一次见到24的情景。  
“Jean-Luc!”  
她的声音听上去即使对一个好友来说，也显得过于亲切了。他确定自己不认识这个女人，可是又有什么让他对她并非全然陌生。人类说不清、道不明的直觉。  
事实上---在他看到24前的某个瞬间，他以为是Q在叫他的名字。  
这毫无道理：不同的声音，不同的性别，当然，还有不同的外表（虽然他们都有棕色的大眼睛，但说明不了什么）他又是凭借什么联想到Q呢？虽然Q可以随意变换形态。但他很难相信，Q能被困在一个行将就木的行星上。Q被当成疯子是可以理解的，也许…可Q才不会让自己受罪甚至命悬一线。即使Q被剥夺了能力，连续体也不可能抛弃自己的成员。  
然而24知道进取号，知道Deanna，知道星球即将坠毁。  
他想，不妨跟着直觉做个假设。假设24真的是他所知的Q，事情会不会好理解一些？Q不知何故被连续体惩罚，被剥夺能力变成24放逐在K2-39c。但连续体好像并没有打算营救Q的意思。难道这又是什么对人性的考验？但他看不出这其中有什么值得考验之处。难道进取号会拒绝挽救三百个生命吗，即使包括Q?  
那么这不是又一个考验。  
假设24是Q，她又为什么要自寻死路？这就超越了他的理解能力了。  
他想起24的眼睛来，她的眼睛就像她身后的天鹅池一样清澈。她在隐瞒什么？她会对他吐露实情吗？她能留下来吗，至少？  
他用手盖上了自己的眼睛。看来今夜睡眠注定离他而去。  
朦胧间不知过了几小时还是几分钟，Picard被电脑的报时叫醒了。他揉揉发涨的太阳穴，马上起身洗漱更衣。  
“舰长登上舰桥。”  
Picard坐进舰长椅，习惯性地用力拽平衣摆。  
Troi顾问好像察觉到了舰长的疲倦，低声问Picard：“舰长，您没有休息好吗？”  
Picard微笑了一下：“我很好，顾问。”  
Troi还是有些担心，但也没再多问。如果舰长有心事，她会在合适的时候聆听舰长。  
“舰长，我们还有1.2小时抵达星际基地。”Data说。  
Picard快速地做了一次深呼吸。他决定给自己点时间去交接一个舰上人员。“降到曲速3。”  
Riker疑惑地看着他。“舰长，虽然晚些时候到基地不会带来什么实质性影响，但是---请问我们为什么要减速？”  
“一个临时决定，Number One。以后我会对你们解释。接管舰桥。”  
Picard迅速起身。“升降梯，去医疗湾。”他拍了下徽章：“Crusher医生，我要请你帮我做一份精神测试报告。我很快就到医疗湾。”  
二十分钟后，Picard再次找到Frank Simons。  
“Simons先生，我了解您对您的病人耐心有加，无微不至，”Picard摆出他的外交官微笑，“但是我不得不通知您，24将被移交给进取号照管。”  
Frank瞪大了眼睛。“什么？你凭什么---”  
“我们的医务人员对24进行了一次系统的精神测试。结果表明，24没有任何精神疾病。要看一下报告吗？”  
“好吧好吧，你们的医疗测试我不懂…但你至少得走一个正式的流程！毕竟她现在还是我的病人！”  
“24确实还在您的监管之下，在她被认定为病人或具有威胁性个体的前提下。”Picard刻意加重了后半句。“现在她已经不是了。”  
“你不能就这么把她夺走！我能让她永远乖乖听话---”  
“如果你说的‘听话’是指失去理智的服从，那么我得强制执行移交。舰队有义务保护其成员不受迫害。”Picard逼视着对方，“我能看出来你对她做了些什么。”  
Frank沉默了好久。  
“你赢了，舰长。”

 

13  
“舰长，所有人员都已经传送完毕。”O’Brien向舰长汇报。  
“好。谢谢你，O’Brien先生。Picard完毕。”  
Picard松了一口气。临近午休时间，Picard打算去吃点午饭。路上他经过了24的舱室。  
Picard犹豫了几秒钟，按下了门铃。  
“谁？”  
“Picard。”  
三分钟过去了。  
“你还在吗？”  
“是。”  
24咕哝了一阵，终于磨磨蹭蹭地打开了门，同时打了一个大大的呵欠。她换上了宽松的天蓝色丝绸睡袍，一边的棕褐色卷发随意别在耳后，睡眼惺忪。Picard试图不要过久地盯着她看。  
“嗯，Jean-Luc，这么早什么事？”  
“我是来告诉你，你已经被正式移交给进取号了。”  
“Frank同意了？”  
“坦白地说，他不得不同意了，不是很情愿地。”  
24盯着Picard看了一会儿，笑了起来。“真是官高一级压死人哪，舰长大人。不过，”她好奇地问，“为什么昨天不跟我说你会让我留下？”  
“我有些问题要考虑。这是今天早上做出的临时决定。”  
“怕我因为自尊心拒绝你？”24用“别端着了我早知道你会这么做”的目光打量着Picard，嘴角带笑。“如果你现在请我吃午餐，我一定不会拒绝的。”

24在Picard对面兴致缺缺地戳着碗里的沙拉。“我不应该盲目相信你的推荐，Jean-Luc。”  
Picard没有答话，专心致志地搅拌他的意面，装作看不到周围船员小心看向他俩的目光。他也拒绝相信他们交头接耳的内容与24有关。  
下次我要么学会拒绝她，要么再带一个人一起。  
“那么，24，”Picard说，“你能解释一下，你提出那个要求的理由吗？如果你想要我答应，至少先让我明白为什么。”  
24放下了叉子。“你今天晚上有时间吗？”  
“什么事？”  
“我现在还没有准备好。下午我会对你解释的。”  
Picard忍住叹气的冲动。“晚上我会一直待在我的舱室。”  
“太好了，我晚上去找你。”  
Picard差点咬到叉子。“你可以...选一个不那么私人的地方，尤其在晚上。”  
24思考了一会儿他的意思，然后好像明白了什么。“哦，又是你们那些不成文的小规定之一。好吧。我想好了去哪就到你舱室叫你。放心，我不会进去的。”  
Picard终于叹了口气。“谢谢你。”  
至少我能够拒绝她了，部分地。

 

14  
“Jean-Luc!”24的声音在门口响起。  
Picard希望她刚刚没有那么大声。他走到门口，门轻快地滑开，露出24兴奋的脸。。  
“你打算去哪？”  
“是我们。我们去全息甲板！”24高兴地说。  
Picard摇摇头，“我不觉得那是个谈话的好地方...”  
“你是Dixon Hill，我是你的委托人，怎么样？我觉得非常合适！”  
她是不是还学过读心术？Picard想。这...是个很难拒绝的提议。  
“最多半小时。我还要回来休息。”  
“没问题，舰长，我知道你是个大忙人。你来带路吧！”  
“我先去换身衣服。”  
“好吧。不过我可不想穿那个时代的裙子。”24嫌弃地说，“太花哨了。”  
再出来时Picard拒绝了24朝他伸出的手。他们已经够招摇的了。

“电脑，背景设置为旧金山，美国，20世纪。身份是Dixon Hill侦探和委托人...”  
“Alison Snow。”  
“委托人Alison Snow。”  
大门打开，他们走进了侦探的办公室。  
“有新案子了，Dixon？”秘书说着。  
“这是Alison Snow。”Picard介绍。  
秘书打量了下Alison，笑着说：“看来我不该在这打扰你们了。正好我也有个约会。”说罢拿了手提包起身。经过Picard的时候她在他耳边悄声说：“她看起来很可爱，Dixon，你真走运。”  
Picard想，下次他得把全息人物的个性化调低点，如果还有下次。  
“谢谢。你是我见过的最动人的女性之一了，秘书。我亲爱的Dixon，不为我们感到荣幸吗？”  
秘书咯咯笑着走了。

24在办公室里转了一圈，抱怨道：“这个地方就像工作时的你一样无聊，Hill先生。我们可以换个地方吗？我挺想去酒吧喝一杯的。”  
也许换个人多的地方确实会让他舒服一点，Picard同意了。  
酒吧的喧闹和烟酒味让24皱起了鼻子。“侦探先生，你真的喜欢来这个地方吗？”  
“Dixon Hill确实经常来这。在这他能打听到不少消息。”  
“啊，Dixon！今天喝点什么？---这位小姐是谁？”酒保热情地招呼Picard。  
“一个委托人。”  
“那是他说‘朋友’的表达方式。”  
酒保笑了，打量着24。“小姐，你想喝杯什么吗？”  
“红酒吧。”24心不在焉地说，觉得自己恐怕不会喜欢酒的味道。  
“选的好！啤酒配不上您的美丽和可爱，小姐。”  
Picard暗暗发笑。他现在什么也不想喝，尽管那并不会让他喝醉。两个人在吧台前坐下。  
“为什么决定让我留下，Jean-Luc？”24抢在Picard之前问道。  
“我相信你在进取号上，会比在Simons先生那里安全。”  
“我得提醒你，舰长，”24呷了一口红酒，“我的最终目的可不是安全。”  
“现在你能告诉我为什么吗？”  
24放下酒杯。“这个尝起来还不错。为什么？事情关乎...我的种族。情况很复杂，我无法解释清楚，解释了你也很难相信我。我唯一可以告诉你的是，”她倾身靠近Picard，“如果你阻止我的行动，将会引起极其严重的后果。”  
“是什么后果严重到你必须以身犯险？”Picard追问。  
24对着酒杯笑了笑。“如果我不去做，我的种族会犯下一个罪行...我认为那是罪行。只要我还有能力，我就要阻止他们。”  
Picard凝视着24。他感觉到她此刻有种与平时表象不符的责任感。“你该不会要...”  
“我不会出什么事，但总要做好最坏的打算嘛。”她打量着对方的表情，“你担心了？担心有人在你的管辖下出事？”  
“我担心你。”  
24有点吃惊地看着Picard。  
话一出口Picard才意识到，他是真的在为24担心。他骨子里觉得自己认识24已经好多年了，有好几个时刻他觉得24一定也非常熟悉他，却苦于始终找不出任何痕迹来证明。他不想失去她，他一定要找出他们之间的联系。  
而且，他说“我担心你”，而非“我担心你出事带来的后果”，还暴露出了一些个人的情感。尽管他们实际上没认识多久，但Picard发现他已经无法忍受他会失去24的可能了。她神秘、怪异、无礼、傲慢、不诚实、不按套路出牌-----但这些特质对他有种莫名的吸引力。在他们不多的共处的时间里，他总是愉快的。他很久没有感觉过这种毫无保留、毫不拘束的愉快了。  
Picard小心地观察24的反应。她的眼睛像是流露出一些真正的惊讶和难以置信。但她很快恢复了一贯的戏谑神态。  
“你当然会。每个见到我的男人都会这么说，好像我真的能相信似的。”  
Picard摇头。“我是认真的。恕我冒昧，我总觉得我好像认识你很久了...”  
24大声笑了出来。“你不适合说这种台词，Jean-Luc。我都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。”  
“听我说，24。很多时候我能感觉到，你也很熟悉我。我确定我们之间有某种联系。也许这样说很唐突，我道歉。”  
“你不用。”她的大眼睛微笑着望着Picard，语气很温和。  
“但无论如何，至少不要离开...”Picard几乎就要说“我”，但最终还是没有说出口，让这个没完成的句子听起来过分地...富于情感。  
“其实...”24一时语塞，只好又喝了口酒。现在它变得有点苦涩了。  
“我也不想离开...但我必须。”

 

15  
新的班次又开始了。Picard照常指挥进取号完成一些日常任务。那些工作无法让他卸下心头沉甸甸的重量。  
午休时间到了，Picard决定带着Data一起去十前。Data感到不能理解舰长的做法，但还是跟着去了。  
24已经在餐桌前等他了。出于某些原因，尽管周围坐满了人，却没有一个男性船员邀请她或者坐在她对面。Picard暗自庆幸，如果他没有带Data来，他真的要独自穿过人群，然后在众目睽睽之下坐在那唯一的空椅子上吗？  
“Data，去搬一张椅子来。”  
他们带着一张折叠椅来到24面前。  
“24，这是Data。”  
“啊，进取号上的生化人，他可是你最优秀的船员之一了，舰长。”  
“谢谢你，24。”Data说。  
于是，Picard、24和Data围坐在了十前的餐桌前。Picard点了一份合成T骨牛排，24点了一份西班牙海鲜饭，Data点了一杯…矽基溶液。  
好吧，Picard本不应该带Data来十前的，毕竟一个生化人除了机油真的什么都不需要吃或者喝...但Picard觉得带上Data他会吃得安心一点。  
三个人等待的时候，Crusher医生也来到了十前。  
Crusher很快在人群中找到了Picard，正要走过去加入，随即看到坐在舰长对面的24，而舰长正目不转睛地望着她。哦，老天，看看那眼神。Crusher抿起了嘴唇。  
“Picard舰长。”Crusher语气中过分的正式告诉Picard，他有麻烦了。  
“啊，Beverly...呃，要加入我们吗？”  
Crusher露出一个假笑。“不了，谢谢，还有份精神测试报告等着我销毁呢。哦，为什么不给我介绍一下这位女士呢？”  
Picard清清嗓子。“这是24，Beverly。”  
“你好，24。你比照片里看起来还要迷人。”  
24露出一个皱巴巴的笑容。“谢谢。”  
Data发现自己无法完全识别她们的表情。  
“怪不得舰长一定要你留下来---”  
“Beverly，情况不是你想的那样，有些情况我需要听24的解释...”  
“舰长，还有人在医疗湾等我，失陪了。”  
Picard默默地扶住额头。  
还好他们点的午餐这时候上来了，Picard暗暗松了一口气。他宁愿面对三架Romulan战舰也不想面对刚才那种情况。Vash那次已经够噩梦的了。24却完全不在意，迫不及待地尝了一大口海鲜饭。  
“为什么没有人给我推荐过这个？！”24的声音夹杂着愤怒与惊喜。  
“给你推荐巧克力圣代的人应该提醒你不要空腹吃，而且不要一次点十个。”  
24哼了一声，掩饰了一瞬间的不安。  
Data挑了挑眉毛。“我曾经给某人推荐过这道甜品，舰长。”   
Picard感到很好奇，“哦？真的？那人觉得怎么样?”  
“事实上，他虽然点了十份，但最终并没有尝到。”   
Picard正在切牛排的手一下子停住了。  
不好。24暗暗叫苦。  
“Data，你说那人点了十份巧克力圣代？”  
“是的，舰长。”Data不解地歪头。  
“那么，那个人是谁？”Picard虽然在问Data，目光却死死地钉在24脸上。  
“是Q，舰长。有什么问题吗？”  
Picard没有回答，依然盯着对面的人。  
漫长的沉默之后，他说：“不，没有了，谢谢你Data。”Picard把目光从24身上撤下来，一言不发，继续享受他的午餐。  
他甚至都不质问我。  
24简直不敢相信。

 

16  
Picard不敢相信，竟然是巧克力圣代让Q暴露了身份。  
这是不是也太轻松了？他们之间的游戏从来不是轻松的。  
Data无意中泄露的信息，足够让Picard确信24就是Q。他不相信还有更多的巧合了。尽管如此，他还要最后找24当面确认一遍，然后再召集高级军官开会解释情况。  
班次一结束，Picard就直奔24的舱室。  
“晚上好，舰长。”24语带讥讽，“我以为你晚上不会进别人的舱室？”  
Picard单刀直入。“你是Q。”  
“什么，你说我可爱（cute）?”24故作惊讶，“我以为你有更委婉的表达方式。”  
Picard向前逼近一步。“不用遮遮掩掩了，Q。告诉我这次你又玩的什么把戏。”  
“你们一开始叫我24，现在又叫我Q，我已经快不知道我是谁了。”  
“你故意隐瞒了身份。”  
“不然我们一见面就是现在这样，你还会听我要说什么吗？”  
“我没有耐心和你周旋。你想---”  
“‘你想要什么，Q?’”24突然接过话茬，让Picard愣了一下。“每个人都这么对我说，除了他们叫我‘24’。我早告诉过你啦：不要管我。”  
“那触及了我的原则。如果你又在考验我们人---”  
24猛地凑到Picard眼前，几乎碰上他的鼻尖。她现在较矮的身高没能施加她想表现的威慑力，但她的声音弥补了这一点。  
“这不是什么可笑的考验，Jean-Luc，”24压低了声音说道，“如果你不想目睹全人类的灭亡---虽然你不太可能活到那个时候---你就别插手我的事。”  
24有点粗重的气息打在Picard脸上，他感到她…Q从未如此严肃过。甚至比一年前那次时空异象时更为严肃。  
沉默的几秒钟过去了。Picard稍稍拉开一点距离，以便看清Q的脸。  
“你能说说发生了什么吗？是连续体派你来的吗？”  
“不，和不。”Q手臂交叠抱在胸前。  
现在Picard真正地开始感到震惊了。所以这次Q不是连续体派来的？那意味着什么？  
“我就是告诉你你也不会理解的。”  
Picard只好做个让步。“至少告诉我将要发生什么。是谁在追杀你？”  
“我的老朋友们要带我走。总之我会安静地消失在你们的视线里，而你的宝贝船不会有一丁点儿刮痕。听起来是不是棒极了？”  
Picard摇头。“不。我不会允许你自投罗网。”  
Q轻蔑地笑了。“你不会允许？我不认为你有权利这么说。”  
“不管你怎么想我的原则，也许你觉得它很可笑，我还是会阻止你。”  
“这么说，你允许人类被他们一个响指打没了？”  
“他们是谁？”  
“这么和你说吧：连续体和人类一样，自有它的败类和砥柱。谁知道他们是哪一方。”  
“你属于哪一方？”  
Q摇头。“你的问题太多了，mon Capitaine。但是，”Q走到窗边，面朝着璀璨星辰，“实话说，我不知道。”  
这次，Picard相信了Q。

 

17  
第二天，会议室。  
La Forge悄悄问旁边的Data：“那个女孩是谁啊？”  
Data回答：“她叫24，舰长前天上午把她从Baudoin Blanc市看守所转到了进取号。”  
“你觉得她有什么特别的地方吗？”  
Data歪头想了一下：“她点过十个巧克力圣代。”  
La Forge没再说话。  
Troi感觉坐在旁边的舰长，好像没有早上那么困惑和疲倦了。她察觉到了一种全新的压迫感。但愿舰长愿意解释一下。  
Riker则打量着坐在对面的陌生人，和Crusher医生目光触及她时脸上的不自然表情。他记得上次出现类似的奇怪情况，应该是Crusher和Vash出现在一起的时候。  
“现在我要对你们解释我之前做出的减速指令。”Picard提高了声音让所有人集中精神。  
“我让进取号晚一点抵达基地，是为了留出时间，从Baudoin Blanc看守所转移一个人，就是...我旁边的这位，之前她被称作24。”  
“你刚刚是说‘转移’，Jean-Luc，还是‘抢走’？”Q露出揶揄的微笑。  
Picard没有接话：“24的来历不明，在登舰之前，她突然出现在Baudoin Blanc街头，之后作为妄想症患者被关押在看守所。但根据种种迹象，我对24的真实身份做了一个推断：她就是我们之前几次遇到过的Q。”  
高级军官们全都惊讶地瞪大了眼睛（Data挑起了眉毛），一时间不知道该作何反应。Q满意地欣赏着他们脸上的表情，觉得精彩极了，尤其是Crusher医生。  
最后还是Data打破了沉默。“舰长，请问您是如何判断出来的呢？”  
“我不得不说，还没有决定性的证据---我们可能永远也找不到，但可以保证的是，24一定是Q。”  
Troi说：“我相信您说的，舰长。既然她是Q，我们现在有面临什么危险吗？需要作何准备？”  
“Q是麻烦，Q是危险，Q是个大坏蛋。”Q低声抱怨道。  
Picard摇头。“Q对我提出的唯一一个要求就是，如果我们见到Q被某个实体迫害，什么都不要做。进取号不会受到伤害。”  
“舰长，您是说，Q要求我们见死不救？”Riker问道。  
“难以置信！”La Forge说。  
“是的。”Picard继续道：“Q认为，如果我们试图挽救他，我们对事件的影响将会导致未来人类的灭亡。”  
“听你这么一说，我甚至觉得自己有点高尚呢。”Q颇为得意地说，把一边的头发拨到耳后。  
Picard转向Q。“你拒绝解释原因，我们就无法同意你的要求。你为什么一定要这么做？你为什么要牺牲自己，”他顿了顿，声音突然地变得有些温和，“为了人类？”  
Q望着Picard。她的棕色大眼睛有那么一瞬，流露出了某种Picard不熟悉的情绪。那是遗憾吗？还是忧伤？甚至是悲悯？Picard无法确定，因为他从来没有在Q的脸上见到过这种情绪。  
“我...自己也说不清楚。要是我还有别的什么办法，我也不会选择被自己讨厌的Q踢出局。”Q看向桌面。  
“但我相信---我知道，他们那样对待人类是不公平的。我不想看到Q和人类...变成草原上的狮子和瞪羚。我不相信那种局面。如果连续体真的为了假想的危机而视其他物种如草芥，我宁愿他们现在就除掉我，然后发现自己是多么荒唐。”Q重新看向Picard，狡黠的微笑回到她的嘴角，“‘为了人类’？别自作多情了，Jean-Luc。”  
“Q...”Picard想说点什么，但语言好像一瞬间离他而去，他只能凝视着Q。  
Worf的声音突然响起：“舰长，探测器检测到不明能量波动。请您速到舰桥指挥。”  
“我马上到。”  
高级军官们迅速离开了会议室。  
Q依然坐在原地。  
“舰长，我们查不出能量的来源。它像是突然凭空出现的。”Worf汇报。  
Picard立刻想到，很有可能是Q追来了。  
“Q在哪里？呼叫她过来，Number One！”  
Riker听到“她”。有一秒的迟疑，但立刻打开了通讯器：  
“舰桥呼叫Q，请速到舰桥！”  
没有回答。  
Picard暗骂自己的大意和迟钝。他赶紧询问电脑。  
“电脑，显示24在舰上的位置。”  
电脑运行了几秒钟。  
“报告：24不在舰上。”

 

18  
Picard能感觉到懊悔和愤怒的火焰在他胸膛中升起。  
尽管进取号秋毫无损，但以她所有的力量，也无法从一个甚至多个Q的手中夺回Q。他们这些三维生物无论如何也不能企及Q的领域。  
他发现自己还站在舰长椅前，于是先坐下以稳定自己。  
全体舰桥成员都沉默着。  
Picard从来不相信有绝境，可是现在他不得不承认，这次的困境是无解的。他的船，他的船员都没有危险，但好像有一阵空虚感告诉他，他失去了什么同样重要的东西。他觉得不能就这么离开。  
“Crusher少尉，保持静止。”  
“是，舰长。”Wesley Crusher不清楚，舰长要等什么。  
两天过去了，什么都没有发生。Picard的任务清单里还有几个绘图和运输任务，都不是什么要紧的事情。他还不想离开。让任务等等吧。  
连着两个晚上，Picard都难以成眠。  
他闭上眼睛的时候，棕色眼眸和小枫丹白露的影像还是会出现在他眼前，但比起难忘经历的再现，它更像是一种折磨。天气还是那么温和明媚，他独自漫步在碧绿的天鹅池边，万籁俱寂，唯有池水轻轻拍打着池边。24不知什么时候出现了，她喊着他的名字让他过去。他走向24，他看进她的棕色眼睛，有太多问题等不及要问她。等他来到24面前，她却变了模样，变成了他以前认识的那个Q。他一把抓住了Q。然而突然之间，天鹅池的池水猛地涨高，汹涌的池水瞬间冲散了他们；宫殿扭曲成一张陌生的可怖的脸，张开一张血盆大口，湍急的水流把他们卷进漩涡；他伸出手想拉住Q，他却大笑着一把推开了他......  
然后Picard突然醒了，他的额头上渗出一层细密的冷汗。  
他不知道自己这么一直等下去有什么用，他应该继续等下去吗？等那些能量体把24或者Q还给他？天方夜谭。Q真是被他们绑架走了，甚至...终结了吗？他还是很难接受。也许Q正在什么地方看他的笑话呢，他倒有点希望白光一闪，Q又出现在他舱室里，说：“你真以为他们能把我怎么样吗，mon Capitaine？真是好笑，看好你的船和你自己吧！”  
第三天开始了。  
Troi走进舰长的房间。  
“顾问，什么事？请坐。”Picard放下手中的茶杯。  
“舰长，你还好吗？”  
Picard疲惫地笑了笑：“我说‘好’是瞒不了你的，顾问。”  
“Deanna。”  
“Deanna，你觉得我是不是不应该下令等这么久？”  
Troi听了舰长的话，感到有些担心。她印象中的舰长很少会质疑他自己的决定。  
“我理解，在这种情况下，没有什么对策是绝对合理的。你不必怀疑自己。”  
“我不能抛弃Q---他也是一个有意识的生命，虽然几乎每次出现他都给我们带来麻烦；但他也帮助过我们，是他使得人类逃过一劫。于情于理我都不能就这么走开。可是...”Picard低下头，揉着自己的太阳穴，“我从没感觉现在这么无能为力。”  
舰长的无力感在Troi心中蔓延开来，她感到深深的同情。  
“而且，如果真是像Q说的那样，他实际上是为了人类而自愿赴死。”  
“她说的是真的。”  
Picard抬头紧盯着Troi。“你能感觉到她说的是真的？”  
Troi回忆着，“在24身上，我感觉不到欺骗或恶意。”  
Picard无声地叹了口气。  
“Q。”

 

19  
“Picard舰长，你在叫我吗？”  
一个男人的声音突然响起，吓得Picard和Troi都吃了一惊。  
白光一闪，一个军人模样的人在舱室里显形了。  
Picard猛地站起来。“你是谁？”  
“我是Q。”  
“Q？”Picard、Troi同时问道。  
Picard紧紧盯着陌生男人的眼睛。不，这不是我认识的Q。  
“你想得没错，舰长。”男人点了下头。他的动作也像个军人，干脆利落，不带什么感情。“以你们的角度来看，我确实是另一个Q。”  
Picard看了眼Troi。Troi轻轻摇了下头。她感应不到对方的情绪。  
“你知道...Q怎么了吗？Q现在在哪？”Picard问。  
那人逼近了几步。“你想知道？”  
Picard点头。  
“我能让你知道Q在哪---”  
那么Q还活着！  
“---我会把送你到Q所在之地，但可能不会再送你回来。”那人犀利地盯着Picard的眼睛，“当然，你可以说不，那样我就会马上离开。就像什么都没有发生过。”  
一个是或否的问题突然就摆在了Picard面前。  
这个人真的是另一个Q吗？他可信吗？他真的能带自己找到Q？如果他愿意帮自己，却又为什么不能送他回来？  
其实说“不”非常简单。忘记Q，忘记24，忘记不论是Q还是24所做的一切，然后说不，让进取号继续她的航程。这不是很简单的事吗？任务继续，生活照常，每个人都会平安无事。也许除了Q---不，虽然她三天前还是个凡人，但谁知道连续体就不会恢复她的能力？她可是个Q，她不会出什么事的。完全正当的理由。  
但说“是”可能意味着，他要抛弃他的船、他的事业、他爱的人，他熟悉的一切---只为寻找那个麻烦的、任性的、自私的、无理取闹的...不...Q其实也没那么差。也许他还是24...他绝不会忘记24。他不喜欢忘记，不喜欢放弃。他不喜欢放弃自己决心要抓住的东西、要挽回的任何人。  
问题在于，他对给他选择的人一无所知。他要如何相信那人真的会带他找到Q？他知道那人为什么要这么做吗？他最后的选择，是否会影响到人类的命运？  
Troi感应得到Picard强烈的情绪，他面对无解疑惑时的苦苦思索，他面对艰难抉择时的剜心之痛，他衡量责任时的如负磐石。她真希望自己此刻能再给舰长什么建议，任何建议，但她什么都做不了。她只能看着、感受着舰长独自挣扎。  
那人聚精会神地看着Picard，似乎在读取他的思想。  
“舰长，我知道你一时很难相信我，我也没给出任何值得你信任的理由。”那人沉吟片刻，“这样，我不妨告诉你我是谁。”  
“你是谁？”  
“我就是带走Q的那个能量体。不能说绝对就是吧---至少以你们的角度来看，我是。你可以姑且理解为，我是从未来穿越而来的我。那是超出三维生物的经验的。”  
所以他过去带走了Q，又从未来回到现在，允许我见到Q？他到底是为了什么目的？  
“你不必担心任何事，舰长。相信Q曾向你保证过，进取号和她的船员不会受到任何伤害，我现在重申这个承诺。你只需要听从你自己：是，或否？”  
Picard直觉地意识到，理性思考在这个问题面前可能是徒劳无用的。人类的知识和能力在宇宙中是那么有限，能理解的事物永远是少数。当思考穷尽了理性所能及---只有直觉是最后的依靠。  
听从他自己。  
自他担起舰长的重任以来，Picard第一次做了一个真正“草率”的决定。  
“带我找Q。”  
陌生人吹了个口哨。

 

20  
宇宙中有无穷的星辰，和更加无穷的空虚。在无尽的星海和永恒的时间中，每一颗星都是如此微不足道，渺小得胜过海洋中的一个水分子。而人甚至算不得沧海一粟。  
如果一个人被抛出了他熟悉的一切，漂浮在永恒运动，同时又永恒死寂的无限里；只有依然鲜活却触不可及的记忆为伴......时间失去了刻度，空间望不到尽头。他该感到多么的陌生，惊恐，孤立，苍凉。他永远不能理解无限，故而注定得不到一刻平静与安宁。他宁愿死亡带走他饱受折磨的灵魂以终结自己空洞的存在。  
Picard有极短的一刹那就置身于这种体验之中，这一刹那漫长得他几乎陷入癫狂。所以此刻，当他发现自己正躺在一片灼热的沙漠里，他从未如此欣慰。  
他对着灼目的烈日微笑了。  
至少这是我熟悉的。Picard站起来，拍掉附在身上的细沙，只为体会那实实在在的触感。  
他眯起眼睛向四周眺望，希望能找到荫蔽之处。远方的景象在滚滚热浪里颤抖。大约几公里外，一片巍然耸立于地平线的山脉那里，隐约有些绿色点缀其上，山顶甚至好像还有几处小片的积雪。可能有水源和岩洞。这可能不是因为他的运气，而是出于他期望中的安排。他很期待他将要见到的人。  
Picard立刻朝着山的方向出发。现在差不多是刚过中午，正是一天中最热的时候，他估计温度应该不低于120度。阳光比他想象的还要灼热难耐，他赶紧脱下制服外衣盖在头顶。热量迅速夺走他体内的水分，没多久他就开始感到口干舌燥了。这片沙漠沙质相当细腻，每一步他都深陷其中，行走异常艰难。但他明白一刻都不能停下来；在他明白他来到这里的意义之前，他一定要保证自己至少还活着。  
几公里的路程漫长得像是几光年。Picard不知道自己摔倒了几次，蹒跚了多久才终于走到山脚下。他几乎是拼尽了半辈子的意志力，才没有四肢着地爬进山岩后的阴影。一进入稍微凉爽些的地方，他就瘫倒在地上，靠着温度还算可以忍受的岩石休息片刻。  
地上的影子渐渐拉长，阳光也不再那么刺眼。Picard的体力恢复了一点。他提着一口气毅然决然地站起来，想快点找到个可以久留的地方。他沿着阴面的山脚走了约摸半个小时，颇为宽慰地发现了一处溪流，周围还有数量可观的植物。不过溪流和植物好像在离山脚不远处就渐渐消失了，像是水流被吸进了地下。他抬头望望山腰，也许在山上更为茂密的植被里还会有动物。再往前走了十几分钟，他发现了一处位于山脚凹陷处的岩洞。  
Picard有种强烈的直觉：就是这了。  
等他爬上土坡走进山洞，他几乎可以确定了：Q一定是住在这里了，虽然Q没出现。  
Picard检查了地上装着一半水的制服靴子。水是热的，很可能是煮沸过的。周围有一圈石块围着靴子，防止它倒下。旁边还有只空靴子。稍微往里面走一点，有一些大一点的石块垒起来的火堆，里面积了不少灰烬。火堆旁边有一些植物的残枝败叶和一些土块。再里面是一张树枝枯叶铺成的简陋的床，上面随意地堆着一件红色舰队制服。他走过去把衣服拎起来，看到了衣领上的四个金属圆片，舰长制服。他内心不禁微笑了片刻。同时他注意到，制服上的通讯器被拆了下来。旁边的金属小碗应该就脱胎于通讯器。  
现在他能做的，就是等Q回来。他无法判断要等多久。忍受不住极度的焦渴，他从靴子里掬了几捧水喝。然后他就倚坐在洞口边休息。  
这个地方的一天似乎比地球要长一些。太阳用了比Picard想象的更长的时间，才终于接近了地平线。洞口有些橙红色的阳光斜铺在地上。空气变得凉爽了许多。Picard努力忍着不昏睡过去。  
忽然，洞外传来沙土滑落的悉簌声。她来了。  
一个高大的身影迅速靠近，转眼就出现在Picard面前。  
是Q，不是24...是他以前认识的那个Q。  
Q看上去似乎比他印象中的黑瘦了一点。他只穿着制服里面的黑色短袖，两边袖子各被撕去了一截。他的手里抱着很多植物根茎和枯树枝。他没穿靴子的脚缠着黑色布条和树叶。  
Picard站起身来，面对着他。  
Q的表情在他刚看见Picard的时候，几乎是一片空白。Picard差点以为他失忆了。但接下来他的脸上瞬间闪过了很多情绪，它们一股脑涌出来，以至于Picard无法分辨。最终Q的情绪定格在了愤怒。  
Q一把扔下胳膊里抱着的东西。  
“Jean-Luc Picard，如果我没认错的话。”  
Picard感到Q平静语气里强烈的怒火。他在生气什么？  
“Q。”  
Q严厉地盯着他看了一会儿。“我警告过你：不要插手。现在你站在我面前。”  
“事实上，我没有，直到有一个---”  
“现在我听不进你的解释。我要先做完我的事情。当然在那之后我将依然听不进你说的任何话。”  
说完Q捡起几根树枝，走进山洞深处，拿起一块黑色小石头在洞壁上擦了一下，点燃树枝。Picard不是很确定自己该做什么。气温很快开始下降，他捡起地上的制服穿好。  
Q熟练地点起一个火堆，看来已经在山洞住了一段时间。Picard捡起地上的植物块根，走过去递给Q。对方一言不发地接过去穿在枝条上开始烤起来。  
Picard很长时间没有这么尴尬过了：是回到洞口吹冷风，还是在Q旁边坐下？  
哪个都显得非常刻意。  
但他不是个纠结的人。他走到Q旁边。  
没等他坐下，Q头也不抬地说：“渴了就去喝那边地上的水。对不起，没有Earl Grey。”  
事实上他是渴了。但他觉得此刻就去喝水不是个好主意。说点什么，Picard。  
“Q，为什么对我生气？”他努力不让自己听起来像个半大孩子的爸爸。  
“我没有生气；我很愤怒。”  
“就因为我在这里？”Picard叹了口气，“Q，一开始我---”  
“我说过，我现在没心情听你的报告，舰长。”Q用一根细树枝戳了戳手里几个番薯一样的东西。“我饿了。”  
Picard又不知道说什么了。和Q在一起的时候他经常是这样的，这点莫名给他一种奇怪的熟悉感。至少这个是我熟悉的Q了。  
让Picard有点意外的是，Q递给他一支烤熟的番薯..还是什么的。  
“呃...谢谢。”  
Picard和Q围坐在篝火前吃烤番薯。这场景是否还能更魔幻一点？也许他们可以唱首歌？Picard感觉非常不真实。这是不是另一个Q给他制造的梦境？或者整件事情根本就是个梦？  
如果他们两个要在这沙漠呆到天荒地老，Picard想，他就得试着结束冷战。  
就在他这么想着的时候，Q又开口了。  
“尽管我一百个不愿意，但你必须得去喝水，Picard。我不想和木乃伊坐在一起。”  
谢天谢地，他没那么生气了。Picard舀了几捧水，水已经不多了，但他还是留了一些。  
“谢谢。水还有一些，如果你要喝的话。我一会儿再烧一些。”  
Q起身把他的制服穿上，顺便拿起金属小碗。“不劳尊驾。”说着抄起空靴子就往外走。  
Picard知道Q要去取水，没犹豫地跟了过去。  
外面的天空已经黑了。地平线上升起一轮巨大的圆月，银白色的月光把路照得很清楚。Q步子很大很快，Picard跟在他后面。  
“注意脚下，别踩到Jonavisaurs。”Q说，顿了下又补上一句，“别让我烧水的时候还得照顾伤员。”  
好心说点什么，再补点恶意平衡它。这就是Q。Picard在心里总结。  
但是我挺习惯的。  
“Jonavisaurs，那是什么？”  
“一种沙漠脊椎动物，有点像微型的地球楔齿龙。你要是踩了它，它不会大喊大叫，但它会死死咬在你腿上直到你道歉。”  
Picard忍住不要笑出声。“看来你还记得所有的知识。”  
“第二点是我实践出来的。”  
Picard这次笑出声了。他不用担心在这住久了会无聊。  
Q回头看着他，好像也笑了一下。是Picard看错了吗？  
然后他们继续赶路。外面现在还挺冷的，两个人都不想在洞外停留太久。十分钟他们就走到了溪边。  
Q在上游灌满一靴筒水。Picard脱下靴子，在下游使劲清洗，最后到上游把一只也灌满水。  
回去的路上两人都没有说话。  
山洞里温暖湿润的空气让Picard觉得舒服很多。他把通讯器拔下来，用石头砸成金属片再掰成小碗。Q已经烧了一些水了。  
烧水的功夫，Picard问Q：“你来这多久了？”  
“二十四天。”  
听到这个数字Picard愣了一下。  
Q抬头看他，挑了下眉毛。“她不在这，只有我。你是不是很伤心啊，mon Capitaine？”  
现在这完全是Q了。他从不会放弃任何戏弄我的机会。  
“24本来就不存在，所以也不会‘不见’。”  
“哦？”Q故作惊讶，“看来你确实是伤心啦。抱歉，虽然你还没死，但你终究还是落到我手里了。”  
“你不是上帝。”  
“嗯，现在确实不是了。被困在沙漠和这个脆弱的人类身体里，我有很多事情都不清楚。比如说，你怎么过来的？你对Q开火了？我相信他们睚眦必报。”  
“不是。”  
“那么你做了什么？”  
“我在原地等了三天---我不知道我在等什么，但，我什么也做不了。”  
Q脸上有一闪而过的柔和。“然后？”  
“有一个军人模样的Q---他称自己是Q---突然出现。他说自己就是带走你的能量体，但他是来自未来的那个---”  
Q打断道：“他说他来自未来？”  
“对。”  
Q若有所思。“继续。”  
“他给我两个选择：我可以来找你，但是不一定能回去；或者不找你，然后什么都不会发生。”  
Q沉默了片刻，放下手里的水，走到洞口背对着Picard坐下。  
“你真不应该来。”他的声音不那么冷漠了。  
“但我无论如何不能选择后者。”  
“因为你可敬的道德感？”  
Picard想了想。“不完全是吧。”  
“我看不出你还有什么理由做出那个荒唐的选择。”  
“那个Q说我要听从自己，所以，我想这可能不是个要用理智做出的选择。我想来，所以我来了。”  
“你认为不该由理智做出选择，但这本身就是个理智的判断，悖论，mon Capitaine。”  
Picard叹了口气。“是吧，如果你这么说的话。”  
Q没再说话，回到洞里面，把剩下的水烧完，喝了一点。然后他收起一些树枝和枯叶又开始搭一张床，Picard烧完水和他一起完成了剩下的部分。  
接下来的整个夜晚，他们都再没有对话。Picard把制服脱下来盖在身上，又在头下垫了很多树叶。快要入睡的时候他觉得有些冷，就又去添了几根柴火。过了很久他终于勉强睡着了。

 

21  
等Picard醒来的时候，太阳已经高出地平线一段距离了。他往旁边看看；Q不在那。  
他猜Q多半正在外面收集柴火和食物。活动了一下冷得有些僵硬的四肢，他起来把制服叠好放在床上。喝水的时候，他在旁边看到一块烤熟的块根，摸了摸，还是温的。地上有几个用树枝划出来的字：“早餐。没有吐司。我在小溪上游。”  
他微笑着摇摇头。  
用过他的豪华早餐，Picard披上他的外套出发去小溪那边。早上的阳光还不算强烈，空气中也还有几分凉意，不过他知道用不了太久沙漠又会变成炙烤的火炉。于是他加快了脚步。  
Picard顺着小溪往山上走，他发现两边开始出现一些针叶阔叶混合的灌木，和几片匍匐在地上的植物。抬头望去，越往山上植物的高度越高。远处竟然还有一些比较高大的树木和较密的草甸。走了大概一公里他就看到了正在挖掘植物的Q。  
“这里的植被垂直分层很不一般。”Picard走近Q说。  
Q抬头看了眼他，又继续用石块挖土。倒伏的青绿色枝蔓下，半个紫红色的块根已经露地面。  
“那不过是因为山体上升时岩石偶然形成了稳定的虹吸结构，导致地表水流下山脚后又被吸了上去，越往山上地下水越丰富。”  
“我从没在别的星球上见过如此奇特的现象。”Picard感叹。  
Q翻了个白眼。“也许你该多看几个行星再下结论，Jean-Luc。”  
Picard对Q称呼他的方式的改变稍稍有点惊讶。他把它当作一个信号，这信号使他感到比昨天放松了不少。尽管如此，他还是决定先从一些眼前的事开始做起。  
“我也想挖一些这个。你能告诉我怎么找到更多吗？”  
“这是Pamizus。跟你们的紫薯差不多。”Q终于把手里的植物连根拔了出来。“青绿色箭头形状的就是它的叶子。”  
于是他们花了大概一小时挖到了塞满臂弯的粮食。Q评价道：“运气不错，Jean-Luc。通常我两天才能找到这么多。”  
在气温升高到不可忍耐之前，他们开始往回走。  
“你以前经常来这个行星吗，Q？”  
“Q很少经常去某个行星，因为没有几个地方值得Q去第二次。尽管我以前来过这里三次。”  
“哦？有什么值得你驻足的东西吗？”  
“这个行星上有一片宝石蓝色的海，在那附近还有一种生物...你们的语言无法描绘它的美。”  
Picard很感兴趣，想象着宝石蓝的海水是怎样一番景象。“我们离那个地方有多远？”  
Q对他摇了摇头：“我们谁都无法活着走到那。”  
“可惜。”他无不遗憾地说，“这个行星有发展出智慧生物吗？”  
“任何生物都有智慧，虽然绝大多数都低级得聊胜于无。不过即使以人类的标准，这里也没有你们说的什么‘智慧生物’。”  
Picard又一次不得不为人类还击。“很不幸，你现在正和一个人类被困在同一个地方。”  
“如果这个人类不是你，Jean-Luc，我恐怕早就让自己晒死在沙漠里了。”  
他不确定自己知道Q的话暗示着什么，所以他决定无视其中可能的含义。  
“小心脚下！”  
Picard猛地低头，但他既没看到Jonavisaur，也没看到任何其他动物，他只看到一株非常细小的植物幼苗。  
“那是我们未来的晚餐。”Q的语气里带着责怪，更多的是戏谑。  
Picard眨了眨眼，小心地绕开了那片小小的黄叶。 

 

22  
Picard直到现在还不敢相信，他就要这么永远和Q住在沙漠里了。他当初是怎么做出这个选择的？他和Q会一直这样下去，每天挖挖Pamizus，和Q斗斗嘴？还有，Q到底还隐瞒了些什么？如果他还想好好活着，至少他得能和他唯一的同伴沟通，不然还不如孤身一人。  
烧水的时候，Picard突然想到，如果可能的话他还是不想一个人被扔在沙漠的，而不幸沦为肉体凡胎的Q肯定也不想。所以他为什么对自己的到来表现得相当愤怒呢？他解释过了自己并没有插手他的事，所以不是因为那个。而且通过他的观察，Q并不反感和自己共处。那到底是因为什么？  
既然现在他们能正常地（以他们的标准）交流了，他不如直接去问。  
“Q。”  
在一边躺着看他烧水的Q懒洋洋地应道，“什么？”  
“我想不明白为什么你刚见到我的时候那么生气。你好像也...没那么厌恶我。”  
Q哼了一声。“至少现在有人替我烧水了。”  
“所以为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“别兜圈子，Q。”Picard的声音严肃起来，“你知道我在问什么。”  
Q不耐烦地坐起来倚着岩壁，脸上浮现的轻蔑神色似乎预示着他要开始又一轮讽刺，但他并没有。  
“人类确实让我变了。”他小声咕哝道。  
“什么变了？”Picard没有听清。  
“没什么。”Q一摆手。“你问为什么我会生气？好吧，我就是不想看到又一个无知的人类为他不懂的事做无谓的牺牲。”  
“那和你有什么关系呢。”Picard觉得Q越是躲躲闪闪，他就越接近真相。  
“Jean-Luc，你觉得是为什么呢？”Q反问。  
“毫无头绪。”  
“那么我告诉你你也不会相信。”  
这不能是对话的终结。Picard起身走到Q面前，后者抬起头看着他。  
“Q，我选择来这里，只因为我想要，”Picard的语气如此诚恳，以至于Q发现自己很难不相信他，“不论你怎么想，我就在这，而且我在努力试着理解你。”  
Q的表情像是投降了一样。他的脑袋垂在胸前。  
“我...不想你离开进取号。”  
他动摇了。“为什么？”  
“我不想你为了一个你不了解的人，一件你不了解的事抛弃你熟悉的一切。我不想看到你后悔...我不是24，而你再也回不去了。”  
Picard看着眼前的这个实体，沉默了很久。这毫无疑问是Q流露出真情实感的一刻，在他们相处的不多的时间里，他们总是在挑战和对抗，因此这一刻显得尤为珍贵。他能感觉到Q实实在在的担心、无奈和忧愁。就在这时他终于意识到，愤怒其实很可能是Q表达这些情感的方式。虽然难以置信，但我竟然现在才考虑到这个可能。太愚钝了。Picard责怪自己。  
他关心我。  
“我没有后悔。”Picard轻声说道。  
Q猛地抬起头，他看着Picard的样子好像是第一天认识他一样。但很快他的眼睛又黯淡下去。  
“你迟早会的。你只是现在还没有。”  
Picard叹了口气，弯腰坐在了Q的旁边。“我要怎么说才能让你相信，Q？你了解我；我总是知道我在说什么。”  
Q的表情一时间很复杂，但最后他微笑了：“至少你现在还没有后悔你做的决定。现在，”他躺倒在了床上，“我想我们都得睡觉啦。晚安，mon Capitaine。”  
Picard也微笑了：“晚安。”

 

23  
一觉醒来，Picard觉得他的身体比昨天僵得更厉害了。这样下去可不太好。  
在如此恶劣的环境里，人是非常脆弱的。一次普通的感冒就可能造成严重的伤害---没有药物，没有清洁的环境，没有足够的水，甚至都没有充分的睡眠。而在温差巨大的沙漠里，一不小心就很可能会感冒。Q也许还好，毕竟他的身体要比Picard年轻一些；而Picard就需要谨慎些了。为了保持温度，他夜里总是要起来给火堆添一把柴。但这样一来，他就没法维持连续的睡眠了。  
过去的几天里，他们一直相处得很顺利。每天早上他们趁天气凉快去采集食物和枯枝。Q会给Picard讲解各种植物的特征和可用之处，顺便例行戏谑一番；Picard有时也会回敬几句。有一次他们甚至还抓住了一只Jonavisaur。Q在介绍了它的构造和习性之后很想解剖了它，但被Picard制止了：“你这是公报私仇，Q。”Q不满地抱怨他了几句，最后还是把那可怜的小东西扔下了。  
傍晚气温下降的时候，他们会出去打水。有时他们甚至还能用溪水洗澡和洗衣服。Picard虽然觉得两个男人“赤诚相见”没什么，但Q却颇为不满：“你在人造灯光下看起来好多了。现在你像个在地里干了一天粗活的老头。”Picard没有回敬他，他把全部精力都放在不去想Q是什么时候在哪里看见他......老天。  
他们通常都赶在日落之前回到山洞。然后就是做饭和烧水。有一次Picard提议，他们白天可以把Pamizus埋在沙子里烫熟，这样能省下些柴火。Q立刻否决：“我试过，可那样做出来的不好吃。”Picard无言以对。烧水的过程比较漫长，为了打发时间，他们就互相讲些故事听。Q在讲故事的方面简直堪称大师，毕竟他有一个宇宙可以讲给Picard听。而Picard的故事也常常让Q听到不小心烧干了碗里的水。   
“所以，Jean-Luc，你真的差点被Borg同化了？！”Q吃惊地说道。  
“我以为你是全知全能的。”  
Q沉默了一会儿。“我想那段时间，我一直和其他Q在象限的另一头...吵架。”  
“你们吵架？”  
“那不重要。”Q摇头，神情不再轻松，“我本应该...看着你们的。”  
“如果你总是看着我们，我们的探索还有什么意义？最后我们也解决了问题。其实有这样的一次经历也是件好事。在那之后我更珍惜人类的情感了。而且我得到了一个地球假期，让我能回家看看。很有意义的一次假期。”  
Q的表情还是有点沉重。  
“我倒很好奇你们Q能吵些什么。”Picard试着转移话题。  
“噢，我抢了Q的玩具，Q推了我一把，于是我们就吵得不可开交了。”  
Picard笑了起来。“这样的说法...挺适合你的。”  
Q也笑了。然而实际上，那次他正和其他Q就人类近两百年的发展过程辩论。  
......  
“总之我还是这么想的：他们从没真正发展过，现在的他们和两三百年前一样。”  
“我最有发言权，因为我才是经常去检查一下人类小小成果的那个，而不是你，Q。你去见过人类几次？”  
“我知道你没少观察地球人，Q，但是你通常只是去那艘小船上捉弄捉弄人。”  
“如果我们真的共享知识的话，你就会知道那些都是我给人类设置的测试游戏！”  
“那你怎么解释他们对你的敌意？他们就像最原始的动物一样对你处处提防。几百年都没让他们明白宇宙里确实存在不受时空限制的生命形式。”  
“给他们时间，Q，他们在进步，他们总有一天能够理解...”  
......  
“Q？你在想什么？”  
“哦，”Q回过神来，“我在想，这里的夜晚越来越冷了，我们该怎么办。”  
Picard也在担心这个问题。“我也是。”  
“如果要保证足够暖和，你就得烧掉比我们现有的更多的树枝。而且你会睡眠不足的，就像过去的几天内一样。”  
“确实如此。”  
Q看了会儿他们的床，眼睛突然一亮：“Jean-Luc，我们为什么不挤在一起睡呢？”  
Picard想了一会儿，不是在思考Q的提议的可行性，而是---为什么他从来没有想到过这一点？或者---为什么他拒绝想到这一点？...  
Q三下五除二就把两张床拼在了一起，然后填好了中间的缝隙。他高兴地往上一倒：“快来试试吧，这比单人床舒服多啦！”  
然而Picard的直觉不这么觉得。

 

24  
到了夜里，Picard就知道为什么他觉得双人床不会舒服了。  
倒不是他觉得冷。事实上有点太暖和了。  
因为他身后粘着一个发热的大活人啊！  
Q基本上把Picard挤到了床最边缘的边缘上。这是因为每次Q蹭过来他都节节退让，导致最后退无可退。可是不退的话Q就要整个人盖在他身上了。  
Picard努力让自己睡着，但他还是不可避免地想到了他和Q躺在同一张床上的经历...两次经历。  
第一次是在他的舱室里。Q突然出现（尽管他可能一直在那），然后装模做样地掀起他另一半被子的一角，“一个人睡呀？”Q总有把气氛搞微妙的能力，但这次还不是最尴尬的。  
第二次...前一晚，他如愿以偿和青年时代的情人共度良宵。第二天早上被耳朵上的轻抚唤醒时，他满心欢喜地翻过去准备亲吻情人，却没想到...他看到的是Q。这还不算什么，让他最不堪回首的是，他当时下意识的反应居然是拉起被子盖住自己......这简直是他一生的污点，虽然只有Q看到了---哦，那就够糟的了...更不要提他们的迷之对话。  
这些大概足够阻止他提出睡在一起的建议了。  
可怜的Picard试图默背星联的规章条款，却只让耳后呼吸吹拂的搅扰更加难以忽略。他为什么没有一点私人空间的概念？难道活在连续体里的都是一些没有隐私概念的生物？  
尽管饱受折磨，他还是忍着没有叫醒Q。他醒了应该只会更尴尬...不如就这么忍忍吧。  
所以这一夜Picard还是没有睡好。  
不知过了几个世纪，Picard终于感觉到天要亮了。现在他可算是有理由起来了。  
Q突然失去了支撑物，脸朝下跌在床上，树枝把他从睡梦中扎醒了：“Ouch！什么...”他痛苦地翻了个身，朦胧地瞥见Picard正在穿上外套。  
半睡半醒间他咕哝道：“Jean-Luc，你能不能温柔点...”  
Picard一个没站稳，差点跪进火堆里。这该死的石块！  
他默默插好几块Pamizus架在火堆上，急匆匆地出去了。

（作者本能地认为这章必须出现高能）

 

25  
当Picard感到眼睛干涩、喉咙发痛的时候，他知道他最怕的还是发生了。  
他本来就一直缺乏水和睡眠。早上匆忙间被洞外的冷风一吹，他立刻觉得浑身一紧，估计从那个时候他就开始不对劲了。我真不应该同意他的，他这么想着，抱起今天早上的收获往回走。  
“Jean-Luc!!”  
他大老远就听见了Q在喊他。他叹了口气迎上去。  
“你怎么不叫上我一起呀。我看到你起来了，但是很快又睡着了。”  
“我醒得早，就自己出来了。”  
Q打量了他一下，“嗯，没睡好，还是觉得冷吗？”  
Picard果断地否认：“不，不。”  
“你看起来精神不好。”  
“可能是没吃早饭的缘故。”  
“真不知道今天早上你怎么突然这么匆忙。”Q耸耸肩，“我们回去吧。”  
回到山洞，温度的突然变化让Picard打了个喷嚏。  
这引起了Q的注意。“如果我没记错的话，那是你们人类感冒的信号之一。告诉我，Jean-Luc，你觉得喉咙痛吗？”  
Picard无奈地揉了揉发胀的脑袋：“呃，恐怕是的。”  
“我以为你比你的大多数同类都要强壮一点，Jean-Luc。”Q失望地摇摇头，“你今天不要出去了，就待在洞里。”  
“好。”  
“而且你不能继续只吃Pamizus了。我们得想办法改善一下营养结构。”  
“我休息一两天就会好的，Q。”Picard怕Q会为了食物去冒什么险，而且事实上，他真的只想好好睡一觉。  
Q没有回应，又开始了处理起一天的琐碎日常。Picard坐在床上收拾着脚边堆的树枝，但没过多久就倒在床上睡着了。  
等他醒来的时候，已经过了中午。Q不在山洞里了。现在外面气温还很高，他能去做什么呢？  
Picard脑中闪过一些不好的可能性，但他猜他只是多虑了。作为一个普通人的Q，他是会害怕的，他不像是会让自己陷入危险的那种人---他是吗？考虑到Q...24的一些行为，Picard有点犹豫。  
他睡过一觉后，感冒的威力开始真正显现出来了：他感觉四肢酸痛，头重脚轻。但愿他不会发烧。既然什么都做不了，他只好允许自己躺在床上继续胡思乱想。  
首先他想先搞明白Q和24到底有没有同一性。在这一问题上，他可没有太多可以参考---他认识Q有七年了，每年Q都会造访进取号一次，但加起来也就那么几次而已。要想了解一个Q一样的生物，仅凭这么几次会面显然远远不够。可能一个世纪的调查研究也不够。他有的也就是从这几次会面中得到的一个Q的大体性格。而他对24的了解甚至比那还要少很多。尽24基本上承认了她是Q，但她真的就是他吗？或者，使24之所以成为24的，和使Q之所以成为Q的，是完全一致的吗？一时间Picard沮丧地发现，他竟然无法对自己描述清楚问题。  
这开始越来越像一个哲学问题了。好吧，24是谁？Q是谁？  
这太难了，如果Picard真的能回答，他也很可能是错的。或者，是什么使得一个人不再是他自己？  
Picard换过一个人造心脏，但毫无疑问，他还是他自己。如果他不幸得换掉更多器官，他也还会是他自己。Data虽然并非人类，但作为一个有自我意识的个体，他无疑是一个独立自主的生命，有时候Data会换掉一些损坏的零件。也许他还会装上感情芯片，引得人们各种哭笑不得。但能说Data就不是他自己了吗？不能。这好比那个年代久远的哲学隐喻：一艘船随着航行时间的增加而不断更换零件，直到它全部的零件都不再是原来的那些。尽管如此，这艘船依然是它自己，而不是别的什么船。  
24和Q的情况有些不同，毕竟某些过程是超出了人类的经验范畴的。Q很可能是被连续体的其他成员变成24的。虽然形态发生了根本的改变，但Picard可以安全地推断，Q的记忆和经历都保留在24身上，反之亦然---鉴于Q并非不知24为何，或者疯狂追问他24是什么样和做了什么。问题就是，物质上的连贯性，是否是判断一个人的标准？  
Picard认为答案是不。尤其对于Q来说。Q变化过的生物形态，也许比Picard能想到的还要多得多，总不能变化一次就变成一个新个体吧，那样就不存在Q了。  
所以，结论是，24和Q是统一的。  
那么他为什么对24和对Q的感觉，是那么不同？  
Picard承认，以人类的认知能力，个体的外形对他们的判断还是有相当的影响的。毕竟他们通常得靠外表来迅速确认互相的身份。但现在，他得想想，外表对他们的影响，到底到了何种程度？  
他闭上眼，24的形象还是那么鲜活，好像她从没真正离开过。他叹了口气。  
他想念她。  
人类经常会有他们自己也不甚明了的感情，就像瓦肯人评价的那样，“不合逻辑”。他们常常会毫无来由地厌恶或喜爱一个人，尽管表现形式不同。Picard也未能幸免。作为一舰之主他不允许自己流露出太多感情，但不是没有。比如Vash那次。他也不确定到底是Vash身上的什么吸引了他。她有那么多地方本应让Picard对她拒之千里---自私、狡猾、欺骗成性、不负责任...她在他看来既异常迷人又一无是处。当然，Picard是在后来才意识到后者的，当他指出Q身上那些同样的缺点时。“听起来是不是很像某个你认识的人？”Vash笑着问他。老天，确实。  
而24也完全具有这些缺点，除了，她可能还是有责任感的，而且从她话里话外都暗示着Picard---这个责任包括人类的存亡。这使得Picard对24的感觉和对Vash有了相当的不同。他和Vash在一起时能够忘记束缚、感受愉快；但他不仅喜欢与24共处，更想要留住24，保护24，看透环绕着她的迷雾...不是出于满足好奇心或是对舰上人员的责任感，而是出于私人的感情。  
假如他没有发现24是Q的话...  
Picard没再继续想下去，因为Q这时回来了。  
他几乎以为Q是从山上滚下来的---他身上脸上到处是沙土，衣服也破了几个口子。  
“你...你去哪了，Q？”一开口Picard才发觉自己带了浓重的鼻音。  
Q没好气地走进来，手里抱着揉作一团的制服外衣。尽管情绪欠佳，他还是小心翼翼地把它放在床上。衣服散开，里面露出一个灰色的球形物体，像是一个鹅蛋。  
所以Q刚刚去掏鸟窝了？...  
“别那么看着我，Jean-Luc，”Q皱着眉说，“你不知道那些Oratuts有多凶！而且我刚做人类不到一个月就要爬树，即使对一个有几十年经验的人类来说那也不是很容易的！”  
Picard刚想说点什么，Q就转身往外走。  
“你又要去哪？”  
“我要去洗个澡，免得你继续盯着我看！”说完他就出去了。  
Picard拿起一个蛋仔细端详。它大约有拳头大小，外壳是水泥一样的青灰色。打开衣服，里面还有三个。他轻轻抚摸着它们，感受着那光滑的，微温的触感。

 

（皮皮和蛋...对不起我笑了）

 

26  
太阳渐渐低垂，气温开始转凉，但Picard的体温却一路攀升。他晕晕乎乎地起来把火烧旺了一点。他不能发烧。  
Q终于又回来了。看来他洗了很长时间，而且把头发和上衣也洗了。一回来他就蹲在火堆旁边烘烤衣服，头发滴下的水打湿了裤子。  
“谢谢你，Q。”  
Q扭头看了Picard一眼，就又专注于他的上衣了。过了一小会儿，他低声嘀咕道：  
“不可思议。第三次。”  
Picard没明白。“什么第三次？”  
Q把衣服翻了一面继续烘烤。“这是你第三次对我说谢谢。”  
“你在数着？”  
Q的语气里是十足的埋怨。“我听见你说谢谢的次数，比我见过的超新星爆炸或者白矮星坍缩还要少上几十万倍。”  
Picard笑了出来，火光在他发烫的眼睛里跳动了一下。他说：“那是因为你以前从没这么...表现得这么关心别人过。”  
“夸奖，还是讽刺？”  
“夸奖，绝对的。”  
“Oh。受宠若惊。”Q的表情则完全相反。  
接下来的一段时间里，两个人都没有再说话。Picard感觉山洞似乎变得太热了；他的头也越来越重，那里面烧热了的意识开始恍惚起来。洞壁上跳动的影子让他觉得自己是在做梦，一个非常荒唐的梦：他竟然和Q住在一个山洞里，还睡在同一张树枝床上...不对，也可能是24。到底是谁来着？...  
山洞好像变成了一个黑洞，把他清醒的神智一股脑都吸走了，只剩下最不可靠的那一部分还在坚守。他的控制也跟着一起失踪了。平时他坚定的目光总是知道该往哪里看，但此刻竟然脱了缰，不自觉地盯着Q的湿发滴下的水珠从他脖子后卷曲的发梢上滑落。  
那滴小水珠，一路慢慢流过他的斜方肌---厚实的...  
肩胛骨---随着胳膊的动作在皮肤下移动...  
下面的一块淤青---那好像是他白天的时候摔的...  
最终消失在腰间的布料里。  
Picard随着水珠的消失清醒了一瞬。他开始担心自己会不会胡言乱语。火是不是烧得太旺了？太热了。我的额头已经够烫了。这不行。也许我可以贴住某个清凉的表面降一降温。清凉的皮肤...  
等他开口的时候，他的担心已经晚了。  
“...Q，如果你是24，我真想要---”  
Q心中一惊，瞥了眼Picard，在他说完之前跳到他面前，手掌覆上他的额头。Picard被这突然的动作吓得停住了。Q又摸了摸自己的额头，然后皱起了眉：“你发烧了，Jean-Luc。”  
“哦？...”  
Q把手垫在他的脑后，扶他慢慢躺倒在床上，在他头下铺了很多树叶，然后把两件制服都盖在他身上。很快他就昏睡过去了。  
“你不知道你在说什么，mon Capitaine。”Q凝视着他，轻声说道。

 

第二天，Picard过了中午才醒。他有点记不清昨天晚上发生了什么，甚至不知道他记得的是真实还是梦境。但他记得自己好像说了什么奇怪的话...  
他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，感觉头似乎又恢复了正常重量。至少现在我清醒了。  
倚在旁边的Q见他醒了，说：“Bon après-midi，mon Capitaine.”  
“现在已经是下午了？”Picard吃力地坐起来。  
“你醒得很是时候，我们的午饭应该已经好了。”  
“噢...该死的头痛。”  
“可怜的人类。”Q从他身上抓起一件制服出去了。  
Picard看着Q的背影，突然有点紧张，他昨天晚上说的话，Q听见了吗？是不是和Q有关？还是...  
不，不要是24。我一定是烧糊涂了。  
过了一会儿，Q回来了，他打开制服，把里面两个灰色的Oratut蛋倒在地上，然后飞快地捏起来扔进装满冷水的靴子里。  
“Q，我恐怕我不能---”  
“Jean-Luc，我拿走这几个蛋不会让Oratut灭绝的。都到这步田地了，收起你那颗舰长的责任心吧。”  
“我不是要说那个，”Picard解释，“我是说，我恐怕不能回忆起来昨天晚上我说了些什么了。我有冒犯到你吗？”  
“因为你说你在夸奖我？嗯，那不算是我听过的最无礼的冒犯。”  
“在那之后我还说了什么吗？”  
“没有。”  
Q回答得有些太斩钉截铁了，这立即引起了Picard的怀疑。他有点确定自己昨晚说胡话了。于是他打算使个小伎俩。  
“哦，老天！我想起来了。我怎么会说出那样的话来！”Picard带着如假包换的悔恨扶住了额头。  
Q眯着眼看了他一会儿，似乎在揣测Picard说真话的可能性。他犹豫了一会儿，也许并不怎么相信，但还是退了一步。  
“唉。也没那么严重，Jean-Luc。”  
所以他确实说了什么。“我非常抱歉。我不该对你那么说。”  
“你才不是真的在道歉呢。要道歉的应该是我。”Picard确定他听出了十足的讽刺，“对不起，我不是24，而且我也没法把她还给你。”  
这下Picard确定了，他到底还是提起了24。但他总感觉还有些什么他不记得的部分...他失控的部分。  
Q把Picard的沉默当成了受伤，好像对出口的话有点后悔，但他才不会轻易道歉。“你不应该套我的话。好吧，我知道，24是比我更有吸引力...”  
“你是24，24也是你。”  
这次Q是真正地震惊了。  
“你知道你在说什么吗？我知道人类发烧时有说胡话的毛病。”  
“我最近想了很多，Q。”Picard从床上站起来直视着Q，突然的移动让他有点眩晕。Q伸出手稳住了他。  
“尽管我们人类仍然还需要靠外表来识别一个个体，但那并不意味着我们把物质形态视作人的本质。使一个人真正成为他自己的，不是我们看到的、听到的、触到的，而是去掉了这些之后，他依然拥有的。人的本质很难描述---我只能描述到这个程度了。但是你一定有能力理解它。现在，人类还没有足够的能力判断自己和他人的本质。我们明白这一点，并因此一直在努力追求这样的能力，希望有朝一日终能超越我们自己。我也没有这种能力，但是此刻我确定，你是Q，也是24。”  
这番话让Picard觉得很累，如果没有Q的支撑在他手臂上，他可能就要摔倒了。此刻的Q完全不像那个他平常见到的Q。他的脸上再没有一丝一毫的戏谑或轻慢；他望着Picard的深沉目光里，七分是从未示人一刻的诚挚喜悦，三分却是浩瀚星空般脉脉无语的柔情。他把另一只手也搭在Picard的手臂上，慢慢靠近他，缩短了两个人的距离。当Picard发现他们离得有多近时，他与Q身高的差距早已制造出一个微妙的仰角，让他屏气凝神，动弹不得。  
然而Q却没有更进一步，只是让他们停在了一个有点像是拥抱---抑或其他动作---的半途上。Picard的本能感觉到个人空间受到了侵犯，但这是Q，他总是无视他人的安全距离的，这是他捉弄他的常态。漫长的几秒流逝了，Q的脸开始靠近，却在就要触及Picard的一瞬间偏离了轨道，滑到他的耳边：  
“Elle est en moi, Jean-Luc, toujours.*”

（Bon après-midi，下午好。也许我并不需要标出来...）  
（*She’s in me, Jean-Luc, always. 你™就差一句Je t’aime了Q...咦这好像是我写的哈？）（别跟强行装逼的精分作者太认真...）

 

27  
多亏了Picard平时的锻炼，以及Q对他午餐的改善，没过两天Picard就能出去活动了。但每次他想走远一点，Q都会不停地念叨他发烧的样子有多可怜他费了多大劲照顾他...直到他无奈地回去。Picard想洗澡的时候Q也会投给他警告的一瞥，他也只好作罢，只洗了把脸。他什么时候变成一个保姆了？  
Picard现在能明明白白地感觉到Q别扭的关切，尽管无时不刻夹带着温和的嘲讽，和让他哭笑不得的玩笑。他觉得自己已经不能更习以为常了。这可能就是他们永远的相处模式：你讥讽我一言，我回敬你一语，但谁都明白对方不是认真的，谁都知道对方在意自己。Picard有时感觉像养了个口无遮拦又任性的半大孩子，但他就是拿他没办法。他没什么不满的。  
除了晚上睡觉的时候，Picard还是觉得有点挤。还好他已经学会在Q的包围中求得一夜好眠了。至少早上他再也不觉得要被冻僵。  
Picard常常会不自觉地想起Q的话。她一直在他身体里...那是什么意思？恐怕又是什么超出他理解能力的概念。  
其实，Picard又开始深思，人类也有Q不能理解之处，比如，爱情。  
24要是个货真价实的人类，一定能察觉出Picard对她的感情已经无限接近于爱情了。他只消把它表达出来，就完成了最后一步。这也是Picard在发现她的身份后，一时间非常恼怒的部分原因。他发现自己差点爱上了错误的对象。现在回想，他没有错，Q也没有错。现在他不愿提及24更多的是因为，24和Q的同一性，给他对现在的Q的纯洁感情，搅进了一笔暧昧不清的颜色。每次24被提及，都会让那抹暧昧的颜色更彻底地融进本来的纯白；一旦开始搅动，就再也回不去了。而他已经无意识地那么做过了。  
也好，Picard清楚早晚他得面对他的问题---他们的问题。如果他既承认对24的感情，又肯定24和Q的同一性，他就得重新审视他和Q的关系。  
如果不是真真切切地体会着生活的艰难，Picard绝对以为自己其实是被扔进了一个哲学日密舱里，而不是什么异星沙漠。专注于非常有限的日常活动剥离了他的一切杂念，给他充足的时间每天都对发生的事进行新的思考，试图超越原先的认知。和Q在一起，他每天都要接受新的挑战，或是刷新自己的观念。这种影响并非单向施加；Q也在从这个人类身上学会了某些连续体不曾给他的东西。比如......Picard不很是确定是不是他想的那种。  
总之，他的沙漠生活完全不像他想的那么糟。

在Picard完全恢复了健康之后，他和Q决定来一次小小的探险。  
是在某个晚上，Q先提出他待不下去了。“Jean-Luc，我的人类身体说它已经受够了这个小土洞了。它得出去走走。”  
Picard其实也有此意。一辈子待在山洞里也不是个办法，日复一日的封闭生活早晚得把他们逼疯。他们背靠的这片群山有可观的植被，这很有可能会带来新的生机。  
“确实。我们去探探这座山，怎么样？”  
“我们也没有别的选择。你能陪我能去山脚走走我就知足啦。”  
Picard的灰绿色眼睛像是突然给点着了。“Q，这次我们可以多往上走点。”  
“你想走到哪？”  
“能走多远就多远。我们带着食物和工具，一路沿着小溪往上，走到傍晚就找地方歇一夜。实在走不下去我们再回来。”  
Q眯起眼。“我们谁都不知道这座山上是什么样，Jean-Luc。我并不记得这个行星的每个角落。”  
“我记得山上有一定的植被，密集程度甚至可能超过山脚。要想离开这个山洞，我们就得去开辟新土地。”  
Q把双臂交叉在胸前，微笑着说：“看来我们的舰长大人又回来了。你的表情就像是在说：‘Engage！’”  
Picard有点无奈。“毕竟我们都不怎么喜欢住在这。总得有人想办法改变一下吧。”  
“我现在觉得挺好的，”Q看着Picard的眼神几乎是在戏弄了，“每天晚上我都睡得很香。”  
“我敢肯定你睡得不错。”Picard希望自己听起来足够讽刺。  
“唉，可惜你想换个地方住了。”Q耸肩。“我们明天就出发吧。”

 

28  
天刚亮的时候，他们早早吃了饭，用外衣打包了他们的金属小碗、火石和一些干粮，穿上他们的靴子，向山上进发了。为了不迷路他们一直沿着小溪前进。  
早上的天气很凉爽，要不是Q一直在他旁边，他几乎要以为自己在逛森林公园了。一路上的植被越来越茂盛：从低矮灌木和稀疏的杂草，到开始连成小片的草甸和零星的硬叶乔木，再到他们现在身处的针阔叶混交林，植被的繁荣程度以不可思议的速度增长着。虹吸效应的影响力远比Picard想象中的大。他们经过的土地孕育出了很多挺拔的高大乔木和漂亮的草本植物。这里的很多乔木是Picard从未见过的：一部分树叶是类似雪松的针状，而长椭圆形的阔叶混杂其间竟也十分和谐。地上低矮的草木成团簇拥在一起，空气中时有清新的草木芳香袭来。Picard无时不刻不在惊叹这异星的奇景。  
“有什么可惊奇的，Jean-Luc，这不过是亿万个有生命的行星中非常普通的一个。”听够了Picard的赞叹，Q忍不住评论道。“我以为我才更值得人类的惊叹呢。”  
Picard没有回话，只是微笑。他弯腰在溪水边蹲下，细细观察一朵蓝色的小花；它纤细的蓝绿色枝茎亭亭玉立，同样颜色的叶子在他的呼吸下轻轻颤抖。它饱满的蓝色半透明花瓣上，有精致的白色纹理，整朵花宛如一件巧夺天工的冰裂瓷器。  
“我从没见过这样美的花。”Picard伸出手想碰碰那些美丽的花瓣，却最终没有触到它们。它们看起来那么脆弱。  
“应该是Floria。难得一见。”Q说着，慢悠悠地朝他走去。  
“我一直想带你看遍宇宙的奇景，可你总是拒我于千里之外，舰长。”  
Picard站起来耸了下肩：“我有我的任务和职责，Q；而且当我真的看遍了所有的奇异景象，就再没有什么是新鲜的了。我会郁闷到死，就像你已经无聊到去骚扰我的船一样。”  
“你永远有机会去发现你不曾见过的事物，Jean-Luc。而且，我不觉得无聊。”Q不知何时已经来到了他背后，轻声在他耳边说。他把双手搭在他的胳膊上。  
Picard没有躲开。  
他们就那么静静站了一小会儿。阳光在他们背后洒下一片淡金色，时间和溪水一起潺潺流逝，一切都那么静谧美好。  
直到Picard撤开一点距离说：“我们在这歇一歇吧。”  
临近中午，气温比上午高出不少，但所幸山里天气要更凉爽一点。他们找了片树荫坐下，生起一个小火堆，加热了带来的食物吃掉，又烧了些水喝。  
他们躺在草坪上歇了一小会儿，就重新上路了。Picard估计他们离山脚大概有十几公里了。等一过中午，他们就往回走。  
前方的山体越发陡峭起来，甚至有地方需要手脚并用地攀爬，他们都开始感觉有些吃力。阳光照在他们脸上有些发热。还好太阳已经快要经过它的最高点，很快就不会太晒了。  
爬着爬着Q突然顿住了。  
“看，Jean-Luc！”Q伸手指向天空。  
Picard赶紧抬头，瞬间被他看到的震撼了。  
湛蓝的天空中，一只浑身火红色羽毛的巨大生物刚刚飞过山顶。在颜色单调、物种贫乏的沙漠里，它显得如此华美绚烂，生动异常。它脖颈修长优雅，躯干羽毛丰满，两只白色的巨爪十分有力，身后还拖着长长的红色尾羽。它像只凤凰，也像条巨龙。它几乎不像来自现实世界的生物---若非它宽阔的两翼投下一片阴影，在他们头顶飞速掠过，Picard一定以为它是从异星的神话里飞出来的。  
过了好久Picard才回过神来。“它叫什么名字？”  
“她告诉过我，他们没有名字。他们就是自己。”  
“你和她交流过？”Picard惊讶地看着Q，随即意识到对Q而言那再正常不过了。  
Q一反常态地没有嘲讽Picard。他只是安静地说：“当我最后一次和这个种群接触的时候，他们的踪迹还遍布整片大陆。她说他们至少有上万个。但自从被其他行星发现后，他们就成了猎杀的对象。现在我只希望她不是他们种族的最后一个。”  
“你为什么不做点什么？至少不要看着他们灭绝！”  
“我是Q，不是救世主，舰长。即使是我也有自己的原则。你救了一个物种，就可能害了另一个。而且你不可能永远保护一个物种。在你们的地球上灭绝的生物还少吗？你能照顾到世界上所有的物种吗？那又有什么意义？”说着他开始继续攀登。  
Picard跟了上去。“至少你能挽救眼前这一个。”  
“然后成了不停穿梭在宇宙的急救车，最后发现做的都是无用功。”  
“我不觉得那是无用的。”  
Q摇头。“给你无限的能力，你才会发现你到头来永远不能左右宇宙的意志。”  
他们一言不发地往上走。沉默了好一会儿，Picard突然对Q说：  
“我也许永远无法理解你的世界，你的世界观。但是，Q，我不相信你觉得拯救一个物种是没有意义的。你难道不是为了人类才经历了这一切吗？”  
Q没有看向Picard，也没有停下。“我就是顺便帮你们一把。我做这一切都是为了连续体，他们已经够可悲的了，我不想看到他们彻底放弃自己的底线。”  
“不管你怎么说，你都把我们放在了你的责任里。”  
“好吧，随你怎么---”Q一不小心脚下一滑，若不是Picard一把拉住了他，他可能就要滚下山坡了。  
“就像我会下意识地拉住你一样。”  
Q看着Picard紧紧攥住他的手，正要说些什么，突然，天际传来极低沉的闷响，好似暴风雨前的隆隆声。Picard和Q都吃了一惊，绷紧神经仔细地听着。  
这时他们头顶的阳光忽然黯淡了下来。他们仰头望去，黑色山峰与湛蓝天空的交界处，一片诡异的灰色悄然浮现。  
“我不能相信...”Q瞪大了眼睛，喃喃道。  
“什么？”  
“怎么可能...在这个季节...Jean-Luc，我们有麻烦了。她可能就是被山后的风暴赶过来的。”  
“风暴！我们现在回去来得及吗？”  
没等Q开口，突如其来的凛冽寒风就回答了他们，两个人都差点被刮得松开抓在岩缝上的手。  
Q拉着他往平缓处迅速攀爬：“我们得避一避。”  
疾风所过之处草木尽数折服，高大的乔木也已经东倒西歪。Picard和Q爬上一片平缓处，躲在一块岩石后，观察着天气的变化。  
“这风暴一来，没有两三天是不会走的。我们可以选择冻死、摔死或者饿死。你比较喜欢哪种呢，mon Capitaine？”Q的语气像是在法式餐厅里问Picard晚上吃煎鹅肝、烤春鸡还是小牛肉。  
“我不相信我们没有其他选择。”Picard的面部线条坚硬得如同花岗岩雕刻一般。  
过了大概半个小时，寒风不那么猖狂了，随之而来的是骤然下降的气温，不一会儿天空中甚至飘起了雪片。  
Q看着漫天的鹅毛大雪。“哦，棒极了。”  
Picard觉得这么待下去就是等死，但原路返回也肯定不行：半路他们就会被冻僵，或者直接从湿滑的山坡一路滚下去摔成肉泥。那么继续向前呢？湿冷的空气已经开始渗进他的四肢百骸了，他们必须动起来。  
“Q，山的另一边气候怎么样？”  
“别告诉我你打算翻过这座山---还是说你想在山顶打雪仗？”  
Picard一边从地上拾枯树叶一边说：“如果你愿意陪我扔雪球的话。”  
Q耸了下肩。“好吧，难得你愿意带我玩，Jean-Luc。”然后他也开始收集树叶。  
他们穿上外衣，以最快的速度在衣服鞋子里塞满树叶，又折了几把干树枝和工具一并带上，就急匆匆地再次出发了。  
又走了大概两个小时，气温降到他们已经可以看到自己呼吸的白雾了。地上开始有薄薄的一层积雪，溪水也开始渐渐凝滞了。感谢舰队制服的隔热效果，他们暂时还没有冻僵的危险。  
但是情况不容乐观。鹅毛大雪变成了细碎的雪粉；不是什么好兆头。针阔混交林变成了低矮的针叶林；雪上加霜。到了天快黑的时候，他们不得不找了个避风的角落休息。  
气温开始迅速下降。Picard一找到合适的地方，就开始把周围的土尽量堆高，形成一个凹陷的洞穴。Q则在周围的树林里转悠了好久，最后幸运地在树上找到一些类似坚果的东西。忙完一切之后，月亮就升起来了。他们赶紧挤进洞里取暖。  
Q用火石和金属碗敲了半个小时，才终于点着一根树枝，Picard赶紧帮他燃起一个小火堆。这个夜晚总算能捱过去了。  
“这坚果味道竟然还不错。”Q尝了一个坚果确定这东西没有当场毒死他，就敲开了第二个递给Picard。  
Picard接了过去，拿在手里端详。“但愿这些油脂的热量能让我们撑过明天。”  
吃完坚果，他用小碗盛了点干净的雪放在火上煮沸。  
“Q，你知道山那边是什么吗？”  
Q喝了一口热水。“我也不知道。我一般直接打个响指去我想去的地方，而不是用双脚走过去，所以我和你一样迷茫。”  
Picard沉默了片刻，说道：“希望我们不是在奔向墓地。”  
“Jean-Luc，你挖的这个洞已经够像墓地了。”Q假装生气地翻了个白眼。  
Picard哑然失笑。“但我们不会埋葬在这的。”  
“对，因为没有人会来埋我们。”Q说着懒洋洋地躺进洞底，“所以快进来躺好吧！”  
Picard也躺了进去，脸上还挂着几分笑意。他觉得自己心情好得有点不合时宜。  
他的后背刚一贴上洞壁，Q就凑了过来，长长的胳膊环上了他的肩膀。“这样就可以增加我们存活的几率啦。”  
“胡扯。”  
火光调皮地在Q的眼睛里跳动。“你要是实在睡不着，就把我想成24...”  
Picard忍住揍他的冲动，毕竟他得保存体力。“睡觉。”  
“Bonne nuit.”Q笑嘻嘻地说。  
不一会儿Q就睡着了。山里的夜静得没有一丁点声响，只有他们的火堆发出的令人安心的噼啪声。Picard听着Q平静均匀的呼吸，稍稍扭转头看着他。他从没这么认真地看过一个熟睡的人。  
他有体温，他有呼吸，他有在睡梦中微微颤抖的睫毛。他有一切人类的鲜活的特征，他是个活生生的、有情感的人。他肯定也有欲望。Picard能感受到它，也想要去回应它。  
只可惜，他们没有多少时间了。

（Bonne nuit：晚安）

 

29  
“Jean-Luc，”Q的牙齿打着颤，“我们...是我们中的谁提出要来探险的？”  
Picard尽量不让自己的声音颤得太厉害：“一开始是你，后来是我拉着你。”  
“我真...是蠢。”  
“很高兴你对自...己有了正确的认识。”他还是没忍住，躯干的一阵剧烈抖动把句子断在了奇怪的地方。  
Q没有回嘴，因为他刚刚在雪里摔了一跤。他吃力地爬起来，踉踉跄跄地追上Picard。  
“可悲的人类身体平衡。”  
他们前方一片皑皑白雪，只有少部分裸露的坚硬土地。植被也越来越少，这让Picard很是担心。没有木头可供燃烧，他们就只剩衣服里的树叶和身体里不多的脂肪来御寒了。  
天寒地冻还让Picard失去了对时间和距离的把握。他只能懵懵懂懂地往前走、往上爬，除此之外他什么也不知道，仿佛他生下来就是为了攀登、攀登和攀登。积雪在他脚下不停地发出咯吱声，让他确定自己还活着而非一个游荡的灵魂。有时他得回头看一眼Q再次确认一遍。  
真实的寒冷更加给他那种身处哲学密室的虚幻感。是什么支撑着他蹒跚着踏进新的积雪？是人类与生俱来的追求与渴望？是山那边带给他的想象与希望？如果山那边又是一片沙漠，是不是很可笑？人类引以为傲的希望，归根结底只是他们的想象力作祟；自然从未真正给予过他们任何希望。可悲的人类灵魂。  
当Picard开始看不清前方的路，他以为自己得了雪盲，但抬头看了看天空他才意识到，天已经快黑了。  
他幸运地找到一处高大的岩石形成的角落，那里积了很厚的一层雪。他开始在积雪里挖洞。Q看见他的动作，问他：“你...你打算睡在雪里？”  
“比地面上好。”Picard没有多余的精力详细解释。  
Q也没说什么，走过去帮他一起挖雪。  
过了好一阵，他们终于挖出一个足够容纳两人的雪洞。两个人赶紧钻了进去。  
Q一躺好就紧紧抱住了Picard。Picard也把一条手臂环在了Q身上。慢慢地，两个人恢复了点体温，雪洞也稍稍暖和了起来。他们总算有力气说点什么了。  
“我就知道有朝一日你也会抱着我睡觉的。”  
“那是因为我不想浪费你发出的热量。”  
“好吧，随你怎么说。也许我们一过了这座山你就会甩掉我，所以我现在得抓紧点。”Q得寸进尺地把一条腿也搭在了Picard的腰上，“唔，挺舒服的。”  
Picard不想承认，但他的身体变得更加暖和了，确实舒服了很多。  
“睡觉吧，明天我们还要走很多路。”  
“Jean-Luc，考虑到这很有可能是我们最后一次活着对话，你要不要牺牲一点睡眠跟我聊聊？”  
“我确定我们今晚还死不了。你的精力看起来还很旺盛。”  
“不不，我已经要冻死了。”说着Q把他毛茸茸的脑袋埋进了Picard的胸口，温暖的呼吸打在他的颈窝。  
再次增加的温暖让Picard有力气叹了口气。他感觉自己现在应该讲个睡前故事，可惜他真的不会哄孩子，更不会安抚一个超龄儿童---相当地超龄。  
“Q，你的年纪真的和宇宙一样大吗？”  
“差不多吧，怎么了？介意我们之间有代沟吗？”  
“我只是...真的不会哄孩子。”  
Q不满地把头抬起来盯着Picard，差点撞上他的鼻子。“孩子？认真的吗，以我的年龄？”  
“以你的言谈举止。”  
“哦，那还差不多。”Q又满意地一头扎在他胸前了。  
Picard控制不住脸上的微笑，和沉甸甸的睡意。  
沉默了一会儿，Q小声地嘟哝道：“在这个洞里待久了还是有点冷。”  
没有回应。  
“Jean-Luc？”Q轻轻扬起脑袋。  
Picard已经睡着了，呼吸微弱但稳定。Q盯着他的脸看着，有些出神。  
他从来没有这么近地观察过他的舰长。他为什么睡着的时候，表情都带着点严厉？我一直想把他的面具揭下来看看他到底是个什么样子。我想我就快成功了，如果我们能活着走过这座山的话。下雪天真冷。他的头枕在雪上不冷吗？那点头发可没什么隔温作用。  
这么想着，Q慢慢地向上移动他抱在胸前的胳膊。Picard哼了一声，动了一下，但是没有惊醒，于是Q的手臂继续一路向前，直到钻进了Picard的脑袋与积雪之间的缝隙。他的另一只手轻轻地在他紧绷的背上摩挲。

 

第二天，他们已经不得不互相搀扶着行走了。天上的雪下得越来越急，越来越密；地上的雪渐渐已经积到了小腿。小溪已经完全不见踪影了，树木也几乎都被厚厚的雪盖上了。他们本应该感到饥饿的，但他们实在是太冷了，以至于停都不敢停一刻，完全感觉不到胃的痉挛。Q的个子高一些，在雪地里走得稍微不那么艰难，但因为总是拉着Picard，他也开始吃不消了。  
这一天夜晚他们谁也没敢休息，因为一躺下可能就再也起不来了。银白色的月光里，雪地如同白玉砌成，他们好像两个在梦境里迷途的旅人，懵懵懂懂地继续前进，尽管不知路在何方。  
当Picard走到了第三次日出，他觉得自己可能已经死了，但他的身体却像上了发条一样还在机械地移动，左脚，右脚，左脚，右脚。  
快要日落的时候，他虚弱得已经快要看不清东西了，无奈，他只能破格允许自己想象一下进取号。那是唯一能让他的意识清醒的存在了。他开始一边想象一边寻找避寒之所。  
...  
进取号的复制机做出的热茶，舱室里温暖的灯光，他的丝绸睡衣，他柔软的深灰色的床。  
他喝着热气腾腾的Earl Grey，阅读Data一丝不苟的常规任务报告，La Forge关于轮机改造升级的计划书。他座椅的触感温暖又舒服。  
这时Worf和Troi来了，他们问他能不能批准一个三天的登陆假期。他不由自主地想了想Riker，心里叹了口气，最后只是嘱咐他们注意星球上的温差。他们高兴地离开了。  
他打了个哈欠，觉得有点困，就想先去打个盹再继续看报告。就在他刚换好睡衣准备上床时，门铃又响了。他叹了口气走回门口。  
门打开，竟然是24。她迫不及待地跑了进来扑到他身上，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。她说她的计划成功了，没有任何人受到伤害，一切都恢复正常了。他拉开一点距离，控制不住地微笑，伸出手捧住她的脸...  
...  
“......Jean-Luc！Johnny！！”  
24的脸突然变成了Q。  
“你吓到我了。不过你好像很享受你的梦？”Q一脸的不满和担心。  
Picard发现自己正仰面躺在一个雪洞里，Q坐在他旁边。我昏过去了？多久？  
“我们得继续---”  
“得了吧，舰长，天已经快黑了。你就乖乖躺在这吧。”  
他静静躺了一会儿，凝视着眼前一片洁白如玉的冰霜，它就像这颗星球的月亮一样皎洁无暇。冰雪总会在春天融化；月亮终究会化为流星。它们虽然美丽，却都不是永恒的。他也不是。  
但生命是永恒的。总有人，有任何物种，会把生命延续到存在的尽头。生命将踏着它自己的累累遗骸，永无止境地穿行在时间的洪流。而指引它前进的眼睛，就是希望。  
突然，Picard开始把衣服里的树叶往外掏。  
Q吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，一下攥住他的胳膊：“你疯了，Jean-Luc？！”  
“我没疯。我只是快要死了。”说着他想挣脱他的手。  
Q的手攥得更紧了，他厉声道：“如果你死了，我会第一时间把你的衣服套在自己身上，为你默哀三分钟。但是，你还没有快死了，所以别逞什么英雄！”  
见Picard没有理他，他扑过去一下把他抱住摁倒在地。剧烈的动作震下了几方雪花，扑簌簌掉在他的背上和头发上。  
“你不会死的。”Q在Picard耳边说。  
Picard再没有力气反抗，任凭Q趴在他身上，下巴抵在他肩膀。  
他听见自己微弱的声音说：“你救过人类---也许是两次...而我能还给你的，只有这几片树叶。”  
Q在他耳边轻笑了一声，眼神却有一丝凄凉。“你还的太多了。留着吧。”  
Picard吃力地露出一个微笑，一只手艰难地抬起来够到Q的脑后，轻轻地抚摸着他的鬈发。  
在他的手停下的一刻，Q紧紧抱住了他冰冷的胸膛。  
“我还没有吻过你。”

 

30  
Q一个人走出雪洞。他手上拿着一片枯黄的树叶。呜咽般的寒风裹挟着天上地上的雪粒打在他脸颊。  
当他还能在宇宙里任意嬉戏时，他从不知道一个星球可以如此广袤无垠，空旷得让人绝望。死亡是最轻松的解脱方式；只需躺在地上任由冰雪带走他血液里全部的热量，然后他的灵魂就又得以自由地飘荡在太空。  
Q举起手里的树叶，放在手掌里仔细端详。他快冻僵的手感觉不到任何东西落在皮肤上，但他恍惚觉得这片树叶是有温度的。  
他给了他这片树叶，因为他知道它或许可以帮他走出冰天雪地。他死了，但他要他继续活下去。他如果放弃了自己，就辜负了他最后的一点希望。他放弃了自己，却依然对他怀有希望。  
Q最后看了眼那片树叶，把它塞进衣服，贴在他的心口上，继续向山脊前进。  
山脊看起来不过咫尺之遥，可是Q却觉得他永远不能靠近它一步。它后面到底是什么？他死在了寻找答案的路上。所以他不能停下，他们中总有一个必须得到答案。  
Q继续走了不知道多久，也许是几天，也许是几分钟。他已经感觉不到砭骨的寒意了，他现在只觉得疲倦，非常疲倦。他眼前出现了进取号的拘留室，里面还是那张灰色的、柔软的床。一个身穿红色制服的男人站在旁边。他直直走过去倒在了床上，立刻陷入了无边的黑暗。

 

“睡在那可不怎么舒服吧？”  
Q听到一个熟悉的声音，一骨碌从地上坐起来。  
他盯着眼前的人看了好久，在认出对方的一瞬间眼里突然迸射出冰冷的敌意。“Q。”  
“好久不见，Q，你和人类玩得还愉快吗？”上校模样的男人走近Q，一把把他从地上拽起来。  
“我猜除了你，没有Q会疯狂到想杀掉另一个Q了吧。”他甩开对方的手。  
上校耸了下肩，“放松点，我可是从未来专程跑回来救了你呀。”  
“你救了我？”Q嗤之以鼻，“你这玩笑真不怎么样。”  
“好吧，以你现在的状态，不能理解我是正常的。”  
上校吹了个口哨，他们就来到了进取号的会议室里。  
“Q，你看。”  
Q看见自己---24正独自坐在会议室里。一道白光闪过，另一个上校显形了。  
24说：“哈，Q，你终于来啦。”  
那个上校冷笑了一声，“看来你的行动能力没我想得那么差，Q。”  
“即使我现在是个人类，你也赢不了我的。”24笑了，眼里闪着狡黠的光，“你从哪来的就回哪去吧，我还想约我的朋友们中午吃合成烤肉呢。”  
上校摇了摇头。“你真是无药可救了。你再和他们待在一起，早晚会被他们传染。我不得不让你和亲爱的人类永别了。”  
这时画面突然冻结了。  
“Q，给你介绍一下，这是过去的我。”  
“和现在的你一样讨厌。”  
“那时我想杀了你。”  
“我知道，那正是我的目的。”  
一声口哨，他们两个就漂浮在太空里了。  
“你达到了你的目的。如你所愿，你死了，连续体受到了极大的震动。高层把我监禁在第四象限的某个行星上。人类暂时安全了几百年。但在此期间，与我意见一致的那部分Q为我打抱不平，一直在努力说服高层终结人类。那段时间人类又取得了不少重大成果，他们甚至已经可以制造智慧生命和大型的行星了。一些Q就说他们已经开始具备一部分Q的能力了。高层最后终于被说动，我被释放出来后又被推举为新的高层成员，而且高层让渡了很多权力，让我逐渐成为了实际上的决策人。”  
“然后你毫不犹豫地干掉了人类。”  
“是的。一开始连续体非常满意这个决策。宇宙间再没什么能让我们感到真正的威胁。再也没有能让Q感到不解的事物了，再也没有什么能影响到Q。但是过了几亿年之后，连续体出现了问题。当一切都可以预知，一切都可以操控的时候，Q就失去了发展的能力。Q就像鱼缸里的金鱼，长到了一定的大小就再也没有变化，甚至走向死亡。连续体开始渐渐失去了活力，一天比一天接近消亡。于是我们开始反思哪里出现了问题。最后，我们想到了人类。”  
“所以你就回来改变时间线了？”  
“我的第一步就是先把你从我自己手里救下来。本来我是对你下了狠手的，但我赶了回来，在你被终结前的一瞬间，把你送去了刚刚那个行星表面。”  
“如果你把我放在了一个条件好点的区域，我还有可能感谢你。”  
“一切都是我设计好的，你们不会毫无意义地死掉，毕竟这可不是件小事。我看着你在那片沙子里摸爬滚打了一阵子，也算是让你体验体验做人类的代价了。然后我回到了进取号。”  
咻的一声，他们又到了Picard的舱室里。Picard，Troi和上校正站在那里交谈。  
“---我会把送你到Q所在之地，但可能不会再送你回来。”那人犀利地盯着Picard的眼睛，“当然，你可以说不，那样我就会马上离开。就像什么都没有发生过。”上校说。  
上校继续对Picard保证，进取号不会受到任何伤害，他只需要听从他自己。  
Picard沉默了片刻，回答道：“带我找Q。”  
画面再次冻结。  
“你的舰长什么也没想。他只是知道他一定要找到你，Q。”  
Q没有说话。一声呼哨，他们又站在了沙漠的中心。  
“于是我发现了，你对人类也是有影响的。有人在乎你的生死。我就把这个人贴心地送到了离你不远的地方。”  
“那点距离足够要了他的命了。”  
“但他在找到他要找的人之前是不会死的。很快你们就再次见面了。当时你非常气愤。你觉得他不该自寻死路。”  
“愚蠢的人类。显然最后他成功了。”Q的眼神更加阴沉了。  
“看着你们之间的关系一点点亲密起来，真的是我做过的最有趣的事情之一。这个过程我完全没有插手，因为我最重要的目的，就是观察你们是如何相处和互相理解的。Picard怎么看待24，怎么看待你，怎么理解你们的关系，以及你又是如何对待他的，我都看得比你们自己还清楚。令人欣喜的是，从Picard的思想发展过程来看，人类确实具有理解我们Q的潜质，虽然他还差得远。”  
“你真会挑人，你不可能找到比他更好的了。”  
“那是人类之幸。总之，我得出一个结论：你们是可以建立良性共存关系的。接下来，我进行了另一个考察。”  
他们回到了冰天雪地的山上。  
“连续体，包括你，一直对人类的‘渴求’和‘希望’颇感兴趣。他们从来不曾真正满足过，也从来不曾被任何磨难真正击溃过。我想那就是他们敢在宇宙里摸爬滚打的原因，但我一直不能体会那种心理。他这次也没让我失望：尽管生活得已经足够艰辛，他还是不放下继续探索的念头。你们在半山腰上的时候---很抱歉，但我必须加快一下进度---”  
“你让那场暴风雪提前出现了。他死在了暴风雪里。”Q的声音从牙缝里挤出来。  
上校对他露出了一个满意的微笑。“不错的反应。一会儿我再跟你说这个。对，我招呼来了一个低气压中心...然后给你们下了场大雪。没多久你们的人类身体就支撑不住了。Picard的身体毕竟不如你才用了没几天的那个，于是很自然地，他先倒下了。我惊喜地看到，他竟然还为了增加你的存活几率，主动提供给你他仅有的一点东西。我得出了另一个结论：即使身处无可挽回的绝境，人类也不会放弃任何可能性让生命得以留存。而他们唯一的支撑，就是他们自己的‘希望’。是那种信念让他们站在深沟里也能仰望星空。”  
“那正是连续体所不具备的。”Q努力平静下来，不去想某些让他怒火中烧的事，“我们站在一马平川的公路边，走遍了世间的路，却正因此而了无生趣。我明白了：连续体需要永恒的渴求和希望，才有可能延续下去。”  
“它们实际能给连续体带来什么，谁也无法预知。未知的因素能带来无穷的可能性，只有去尝试才能看到结果。人类的渴求，情感，希望，欲望，我们都不知道它们的本质，因此结果怎样无从知晓。但可以肯定的是，人类应该继续存在下去，我们才有机会去尝试。”  
“所以，你打算撤销你的控告了吗？”  
上校微笑着说：“原告撤诉。一切照常。”  
“被告要求赔偿。”  
“哈，我知道你要什么，Q。”上校笑了起来，“你真该看看自己之前那个咬牙切齿的样子，十足像个野蛮的人类。不过那倒给我正在研究的题目提供了一个范例。我说过，一切都是设计好的，我能把他还给你。你也知道恢复一切不过是一个呼哨的事，但是Q，你知道自己为什么会有刚才那种情绪反应吗？”  
Q没回答，但是上校阅读他的大脑就像一本打开的书。  
他拍拍Q的肩膀。“好了，我现在得依法赔偿你了。”

 

31  
一片漫无边际的海，几缕轻盈流畅的云。  
地球，三分陆地，七分海洋，她以占据了大部分表面积的蓝色海洋而闻名，但她没有一片海域像这里的海一样，蓝得如此明亮，透彻，纯粹，令见者心醉。它像一块流动的蓝宝石，永恒变换的切面反射出千变万化的光芒。一波晶莹的海水漫上洁白无瑕的沙滩，凉爽的海风把流动的曲线推进到更高更远处。  
海的对面，是一片高耸的群山。郁郁葱葱、层次丰富的绿色顶端，点染了一抹纯净的白色。群山温柔地环抱着海湾，仿佛永远守护这片天地不受任何惊扰。  
Q一显形就看见一个挺拔的背影远远地立在海边。他踏着细软的白沙朝那个方向走去。  
“Jean-Luc。”Q走到他背后，轻声叫他。  
Picard转过身来，脸上写满了惊叹。  
“这真的是山的另一边吗？我永远也想不到，沙漠之外竟然是这样一番美景。不可思议。”  
“Q和你解释过了吗？”  
“是的。我都知道了。”  
“你一定觉得我们是一群自私自利又无聊透顶的讨厌鬼。活得和宇宙一样长，内心和太空一样空虚。你应该责怪我们。你经历了这么多，我完全能理解。”  
Picard看着Q笑了。“你要是真的理解我，你就知道我现在只想着一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“你说的那句你以为我听不到的话。”Picard靠近他，“我在那，Q。我听到了。”  
Q看起来有点不知所措，但Picard不愿意再等下去了。他消灭了他们之间的最后一点距离，揽下Q的头把他的嘴唇印在自己的嘴唇上。  
“现在你吻过我了。”  
海面的反光闪烁在Q的棕色眼睛里，Picard知道这双眼睛和他梦到过的是同一双。  
不是因为它们有相同的颜色。  
Q能感到他的人类身体有它自己的意志，他不用思考太多下一步需要怎么做。他抱住Picard的肩膀，把他拉进一个更加长久的吻。Q的舌头自动地描摹起了Picard的唇瓣。它的轮廓平直，坚硬，不常弯成生动的曲线；但它发号施令的样子是那么迷人，他早就想品尝它的滋味了。  
他的嘴唇比看起来的还要柔软。Picard想着，轻咬了一下他的下唇瓣，这让Q不自觉地呻吟了一声。他的嘴唇吐出带刺的话时线条都那么温柔。  
这时Q又跟着身体的指引，放开Picard的嘴，沿着他线条坚毅的下颌一路吻到他的耳廓。Picard猛吸了一口气，Q知道他一定喜欢这个。他把他按在自己宽阔的胸膛上，仔细地品尝他的耳垂。Picard只坚持了几秒，就再也控制不住，一把把Q推倒在沙滩上，双腿跨在他身上，两条胳膊撑在他头的两侧，用舌头狠狠地掠夺他的口腔。Q抓住Picard的窄胯把他拉向自己。他已经感觉到了下身越发紧张的压迫感，对方也有明显的反应。  
Picard发现了Q的动作，撤开他的嘴伸手去摸身下人制服上衣的拉链头，却怎么也找不到。Q喘着粗气打了个响指，他们的衣服就全都不见了。  
“谢了。”Picard的声音模模糊糊的，因为他正忙着用唇齿探索Q的脖子和胸膛。他在Q的身体上缓慢地前后移动着，这样一来，某个坚硬的部位就不可避免地发生了摩擦。Picard完全不熟悉这种感觉。Q和他经历过的任何女性---以及个别男性---都完全不同，他高大结实的身躯蕴含的是全然的未知，让Picard有种愉悦的紧张感，就像刚刚启程的航海家期待着征服一块完全陌生的大陆。  
“Jean-Luc...快点...”Q气息不匀地低语。  
Picard也感觉有必要加快进程。他的唇舌整装待发，从Q的颈窝一路向下，滚烫的吻先是逡巡在Q的胸口，然后在粉红的乳头周围画了几个圈，再连绵到腰间、小腹直至敏感脆弱的鼠蹊。他的鼻尖一下下戳在Q的下腹上，让他的躯干颤栗不已。  
“下面...”  
Picard却没有继续下移，他的嘴唇徘徊在他坚挺的根部，好像在戏弄着他。  
“够了Jean-Luc，我...我不...”他夹在Picard腰上的长腿收的更紧了。  
“不什么？”Picard抬头问道，微笑里有几分恶意。  
Q不得不拱起腰，欲望不满地叫嚣着需要更多接触。“别这么惩罚我...”  
“你应该说什么？”  
Q模糊不清的意识已经在哀鸣了。“你要我说什么？...”  
“你需要我。”  
赤裸裸的报复...“我...需要你！”  
Picard用嘴唇抵着他坚硬的顶端。“再说一次。”  
“我需要你---啊！”  
他猛地吞下一半灼热的分身。Q不由自主地仰起头，暴露出脆弱的喉结。他用一只手扣住Picard的后脑，把自己推进得更深。等Picard终于开始了稳定的动作，Q宽慰地呻吟了一声，随着节奏无意识地抽送。火热的温度和紧密的包裹共同刺激着他敏感得可怕的神经，对他而言这从未领会过的感官刺激几乎令他失控。为什么现在这具身体比平时敏感了几万倍？  
Picard的速度越来越快，力道越来越大，Q几乎想哭喊出来。不知道过了几分钟还是几天，他感觉下身的压力一瞬间就消失了，接着整个人好像漂浮在明晃晃的蓝色水面上，什么也听不到，什么也看不见，眼前只有一片白光。  
等他恢复了正常的感觉，他发现Picard的舌头正在他嘴里肆意翻搅，带进一种浓烈的咸腥气息。他抬起手环住他的腰。  
过了很久，Picard终于不情愿地放开了他发胀的嘴唇。但他的欲望还没有得到满足，远远不够。Q完全知道他想要什么。  
“你要是再不进来，我就要把你按在地上了。”Q的眼睛对他狡猾地笑着。  
“我得...先帮你打开你自己。这是你第一次，我不想伤---”  
“来吧，Jean-Luc。我准备好了。”  
Picard发现不知何时他的手心里多出了一团滑腻的油状物。他把它涂在手指上，它们找到了Q的洞口，却又停住了。  
“身体里多一根手指不会撑裂我的，舰长。”Q有点不耐烦地说。  
但当Picard的中指真的进入的一刻，他还是忍不住倒吸了口气。Picard小心地扩张着，慢慢让食指也加入进来。这种被填充的压迫感和愉快感让Q很是惊奇，原来痛苦与快乐的边界在人类身上是那么暧昧不清。  
容纳了第三根手指后，Q再也等不下去了，他需要Picard更彻底地填充他的空虚，亿万年的空虚。Picard也早已按捺不住，Q的表情一有松懈就迫不及待地把自己胀痛的欲望顶端楔了进去。  
“啊---”终于进来了，一部分空虚瞬间被挤出了Q的身体，但同时他也感到自己像是被撕开了。不能再多了...  
他的腿被Picard的胳膊紧紧抵住，小腿高高翘起，脚踝架在他坚实的肩膀上，大腿几乎被顶得抵在自己的肋骨。他不得不攥住Picard的手腕稳住自己。Picard看着他完全暴露在自己的视线下，一点点推进自己的分身。  
Q觉得过了一个世纪他才终于接纳进了Picard的全部。那过程缓慢、折磨得令人抓狂。正当他开始适应被完全填充的感觉，Picard又抽离了自己，在快要失去接触的一刻又猛地戳了回来。Q没有想到还有更大的刺激，大声地呻吟，想要求饶的同时又渴望更多。  
Picard看着Q迷茫的眼睛，听着他不稳的呼吸，用了全部意志才没有立刻就射出来。他开始了律动，不停地寻找一个让Q更加情不自禁的点。Q在肉体相撞的节奏中颤抖着，一声声破碎地叫着他的名字。他低吼着加快了速度，看着Q一点点滑向失控，自己也濒临释放的边缘。  
在Picard死死支撑着自控的时候，他的脑中突然响起了Q微弱的声音：  
“我爱你，Jean-Luc...”  
他几乎是立刻到达了顶点，一腔火热尽数倾注入Q的深处。  
Picard用最后的力气，小心地退出了Q，然后他们精疲力尽地躺在沙滩上。清凉的海水不知何时悄悄地爬上了那里的沙滩，轻柔地刷过他们身上。

 

32  
Picard和Q已经重新穿好了崭新的制服，并排坐在海滩上观赏壮丽的日落。  
橙红色的夕阳低垂在海平面之上，万丈余晖把几绺飞霞点成了烈烈燃烧的白练，一条条翻卷着从天边辐射开来直至山脉之巅。澄澈的碧波闪着粼粼暮光，宝蓝色被洇染成奇异的赭石色与琥珀色。Q把头靠在Picard肩头，看斜阳给他刀劈斧凿的硬朗侧像赋予暖色调的暗影与高光。  
“Jean-Luc。”  
“嗯？”  
“想你的船了？”  
“是。”  
“还有？”  
Picard叹了口气垂下头。“我...不确定我能不能回去，要怎样回去---”  
“---要怎样和我一起回去。但那是你唯一的归属之地。”Q手臂绕过Picard的肩膀，手指轻抚他的颧骨。  
Picard扭头看着下颌抵在他肩头的Q。“我从来没有过一段长久的关系，因为我选择的生涯。成天在宇宙中穿梭，我也不奢望有人能一直陪伴在我身边。”  
“以后你跑到哪去我都在你身边，反正在我看来你们根本也没跑多远。”  
“可是我恐怕船员们很难接受他们的长官和一个Q在一起的事实。”  
“因为我看起来是个男人？”  
“不，我们早就超越了曾经的偏见。我是说，和一个几乎全知全能的未知生命体在一起...没人那么做过，没人知道那会对人类有什么影响。”  
“会让你精疲力尽啊。”Q凑到他耳边说。  
Picard没好气地瞪了Q一眼。  
“我的错，舰长。”Q撤开来伸了个懒腰。“但是，跟我谈恋爱，和跟瓦肯人、克林贡人、Betazoid谈恋爱有什么本质区别呢？”  
Picard一时间不知道说什么。  
“Jean-Luc，你连24是我都接受了，为什么还不能接受这个呢？我以为你都想开了呢。而且，也没有Q和人类在一起过，没有Q知道那对Q有什么影响。哦，影响...你让那听起来像是个实验数据分析了，Jean-Luc。”  
Picard若有所思。  
“或者我再变回个可爱的棕发小妞？事情会不会就简单了？”  
“不，不，Q。尽管我得承认，是24帮助我走到现在，我是说她作为人类的形象---比起男性更加温柔的，无攻击性的，开放的...”Picard双手定住Q要转过去的肩膀，“听我说完，Q。那个与你现在不同的形象打开了我的眼睛，让我意识到，你我之间，除了永远的对立和挑战，还有另一种可能---那种可能在过去被我的压力、我的责任和你的任性掩盖了，尽管你一直是你。”  
Picard发现Q在非常认真地看着他。  
“我还可以爱你。”  
Q的眼睛像是被点燃了，两团棕色火焰几要顺着目光烧到Picard身上。他伸手打了一个响指，转眼间Picard就发现他来到了空无一人的舰桥，而且正被Q压在舰长椅里动弹不得。  
Picard有种非常不好的预感。  
Q两手撑在舰长椅的扶手上，头探下来，鼻尖几乎贴在Picard的上面。“我要你，Jean-Luc，就在这里。”  
“Q！这太过---唔！”  
不等他说完Q就猛地用唇齿堵住了他的嘴。他觉得这太过分了---虽然他相信Q已经确保舰桥不会有其他船员出现，但---  
“啊...”  
不知何时他的上衣人间蒸发了，而罪魁祸首正在吸吮啮咬他的脖子和颈窝，好像有两双手正在分别折磨他的胸前的两点和紧实的腰侧。当这个为非作歹的人把火热的嘴唇转移到他左边的乳头时，他已经无可救药地起了反应。  
Q显然注意到了某些变化。他用不知道哪只手---或者根本没用手---打了个响指，Picard的裤子和靴子就找它们消失的同伴去了。现在他身上只剩一条孤零零的黑色内裤。  
Q看着布料上的某个凸起部位，满意地评价道：“看来你是时刻准备着上战场啊，mon Capitaine。”  
那个熟悉的称呼只让Picard硬出了新高度。  
Q蹲下去跪在他面前两手撑在Picard大腿两边，打量了一下地势，发现某个高度意外地合适，不劳他再费心调整。他朝他下身伸出手，Picard觉得他身上唯一的一小块布料也要不翼而飞了。  
但它没有。Q的手抓住它的边缘，带着它一点点经过他的胯骨，鼠蹊，大腿，膝盖...那个过程让他刚刚从束缚中释放的欲望坚如磐石。当它终于走过他修长的小腿从脚踝处被扔进了虚无，他几乎想立刻把Q那张该死的嘴拉过来摁灭自己的欲火。Q甚至衣角都没皱起来一点。  
“舰长，看起来这有个紧急情况亟待处理。”Q的微笑几乎是邪恶的了。  
Picard召集起他所有的自控。“尚在控制之内。”  
“要不要我去排查一下？”  
“就这么办。（Make it so.）”  
Q毛茸茸的脑袋凑近了Picard，引人堕落的毒蛇在他欲望的顶端缠绕盘桓，用柔软的身体试探下方的路。但Picard不满足它的徘徊不前，只想让自己堕落得再深再快一点。  
察觉到舰长的不耐烦，毒蛇的主人狡猾地笑了，温柔地亲吻他敏感脆弱的顶端。“继续吗，舰长？”  
Picard把他的手摁在Q的脑后，只想把他拉得更近。  
“是，舰长。”Q终于张开嘴，开始包裹上Picard的前端。他吸吮的声音在Picard耳朵里清晰得令人发指。当Q猛地又吞下一段坚硬的柱体，Picard不禁闷哼了一声。  
强烈的羞耻和更强烈的快感，伴随着那火热紧密包裹的上下运动，一波波冲击着Picard的神经。再熟悉不过的舰桥，温暖明亮的灯光，大屏幕，两个控制台，他身下的座椅，和在他两腿之间上下移动的......他一微秒都不敢去想舰桥上他本应该做什么，本应该有谁在。他不知道他还能否在不回忆起这段经历的情况下再次走上舰桥指挥。他更不敢想，在宇宙间的万千生命之中，竟是这最特别的一个伏在他的膝盖，撩拨着他的欲火。  
Q只想看到Picard的所有控制在他口中融化，于是他把速度加快到了疯狂的程度，同时几乎把他的分身整根吞下。Picard埋在他发间的手指在他的头发卷里纠缠得更深了，跟着律动的节奏一下下收紧，目光越发涣散。  
告诉我吧，Jean-Luc。Picard的脑袋里又浮现出了Q的声音。  
“...什么...”  
那另一种可能。  
Picard用颤抖的意识在记忆里搜索了一小会儿。“我...”  
别开口。  
...我爱你，Q。  
一瞬间Picard的思想里爆出了数不清的绚丽色彩，好似超新星的诞生。那一瞬间他觉得自己像是无限大，像是有边的意识和无尽的生命。他在时间中飞速地逆流而上，他看到了一片虚无中的一场大爆炸；他在空间中肆意地狂飙突进，一路阅遍璀璨星辰和浩瀚星云。他觉得他是Q，Q也是他，但只不过在那一个无限短的瞬间。  
等Picard恢复了他自己，他发现Q正抓着他的臀瓣贪婪地吸吮着他。屏幕上，星星点点的白光还在匀速地退去，就像进取号不过又是去完成某些常规任务一样。眼前的场景让他有点难以相信刚刚发生的一切是真实的。这可绝不是常规任务。而且他至少得穿着衣服坐在这把椅子里。  
Q终于放开了Picard已经软下来的分身，站起来把他温柔地拉进怀里。  
“我猜，你想回到某个‘私人的地方’，舰长。”  
Picard刚想就Q对做爱地点的选择严厉谴责他一番，却一眨眼就被送到了自己的舱室床上，还换上了丝绸短睡袍。  
“你总算做了个正常的选择了，Q。”他不无感激地说。  
Q把Picard推倒在床上，一手撑在他耳边懒洋洋地侧躺着。“我不喜欢那样。但考虑到接下来我们要做的事和你的膝盖，我觉得还是有必要到这来的。”Q打量了一下Picard的床，“一个人睡在这么大的床上，你都不觉得太空旷吗？”  
“一个人睡挺舒服的，你不会半夜被不守规矩的床伴弄醒。”  
“哦，那我是不是该消失了？”但Q仍然黏在Picard身上，完全没有要动的意思。  
“就算你同意了，谁知道你是不是真的消失。”  
“我不会真的消失，并且会一直看着你。你即使是一个人在舱室，也要躲到浴室里去换睡衣。”  
“可能我早就发现你了？虽然我就是躲到墙里也没有用。”  
“对，而且你还可能在那碰见我。”  
Picard摇着头笑了。Q不想让他的脸从自己眼前挪开一厘米，于是只好用嘴唇固定住他的脑袋。Picard任由他玩闹似的轻咬他的唇瓣。  
没过多久这个吻就开始变得湿润起来。Q的舌头没费力就撬开了Picard的牙关，轻松地滑进他的口腔深处，和它的同类追逐嬉戏。但当他们都开始感觉到一些互相顶撞着的坚硬，他们唇舌间的游戏就一发不可收拾了。两条火热的舌头卷带着津液在他们口腔里疯狂旋转，像是热带风暴一般猝不及防又热情洋溢，像两条灵蛇相互纠缠直至地狱之门。属于Q的那条小蛇不甘止于这个游戏，一路向下滑行到Picard的锁骨窝欢快地打转，一会儿又爬到他胸前上的一粒突起和它纠缠不清。他的双手也没有闲着，它们在他身侧沿着肌肉的线条大力地抚摸着。Picard绝望地发现自己又急需释放了，而Q也是一样。  
“我想要你，Jean-Luc。”Q艰难地把头抬起来看着Picard，眼睛里满是棕色的狂热。  
Picard灰绿色的眼睛因为瞳孔大张而几乎是黑色了。“上我。现在。”  
接到指令的Q把Picard翻了个面，让他俯卧在床上。他趴到他的背上，在他耳边低声呢喃：“我要干到你忘记你是个舰长。”说完他舔了舔他的耳廓和耳垂，引出一声压抑的叹息。  
Q把不知道什么时候润滑过的手指慢慢地滑进了Picard的身体。Picard吃痛地咬紧了牙关，但他没有发出任何声音。他以前从未有过这种经验，Q正在探索的是一片从未开放过的领地。异物的进入让他很是难受，但他绝不允许自己屈服于任何痛苦。  
第二根手指进来了，Q长长的手指刮蹭着他紧致的内壁，一点点把他扩张开来。这个过程漫长得像是用脉冲速度穿过整个银河系。Picard的十指紧紧抓住了灰色的床单。  
当第三根手指无情地加入时，Picard的额头冒出了细密的汗珠。他怀疑他是否真的能接受那更粗大的...  
Picard绷紧的身体突然放松了一下，因为Q刚刚把他的手指撤出去了。这意味着接下来Picard将要面对真正的挑战了。  
Picard感觉到一个坚硬的、湿润的物体正抵在他臀瓣间的缝隙来回磨蹭着。这让Picard半是气恼半是兴奋。  
“快点。”  
Q的声音从容得有点欠揍。“别着急嘛，我们要多少时间就有多少时间。”  
“但我的生命是有限的。”  
“那可不一定，Jean-Luc，那可不一定。”Q笑着说，继续不紧不慢地挪动他的胯部。  
“好吧，”Picard翻了个白眼，“现在你玩够了没有？”  
Q扒开他的臀瓣，找到他的入口，开始把自己胀痛的分身向里推进。  
“我才刚开始呢。”  
Picard闷哼了一声，即使做好了心理准备，他还是无法一下子接受一个如此粗硬的柱体突然地压进他的下身。那种疼痛虽然比不上他以前受过的那些伤，却能以一种强硬的方式直捣他神经最敏感的地方。Q把手撑在Picard肌肉紧紧绷起的小臂上。  
“疼了吗？”  
“我不是玻璃做的。我很好，继续。”  
“如你所愿。”  
Q把他的分身一点点插进窄小的洞穴，直到它整个没入Picard的身体。Picard不得不闭上眼来屏蔽掉一些疼痛，同时庆幸Q看不见他的脸。  
但他也许想错了。Q不怀好意地笑了一声，开始往外撤出，动作比之前变快了。感受着内壁上的摩擦，Picard开始在痛苦中发现一丝全新的快感，但同时他的控制也在滑向意识的边缘。  
Q终于开始了规律的抽送，突然到来的持续摩擦差点让Picard的神经过载。摩擦，撕裂，胀痛，暴露，羞耻，统统汇集成了快感涌进他的大脑，他大口地喘息以免自己过度缺氧。  
大腿和臀部相撞的声音在安静的舱室里分外响亮，听起来太过露骨地色情，但现在Picard已经不在乎自己听到了什么---或者是否还具备听力了。在一次比一次迅猛的冲击中，他每一秒都更加迷失，每一秒都在为某一点传来的刺激颤栗不已。有一会儿他忘记了自己在哪，不知道自己是怎么来到这种场景中的。  
迷茫中，一个声音在问他：“为什么你在这？”  
为什么？我应该在哪...这是什么在我里面...更多...  
“你喜欢这个吗？”  
喜欢...是的...从没有过这种感觉...  
“看着我，Jean-Luc。”  
Picard没有睁开眼，但他似乎就那么看到了Q。他看到了他因为欲望而晦暗的瞳孔。  
你知道我怎样地爱你吗？  
我知道。而且我知道我也爱你。  
一瞬间，Picard再次体会到了无限的感觉。无限的色彩，无限的距离，无限的时间...一团银色的光包围着他，带他飞过璀璨的银河，和无数的不知名的星系。一切知识都像打开的书一样在他眼前，一切记忆都从他脑海中流过。银色的光围着他轻盈地旋转飞舞，他伸出手，它环上他的手指在他指尖跳动。银光绕着绕着，就融进了他的身体。刹那间他感到他人造的心脏从未如此温暖，从未如此柔软...  
我想我刚刚看到了你的爱。它真美。  
我以前从未有过“爱”。现在我终于拥有它了，自我存在以来的第一次。  
银色的光在Picard身体里炸开，迸射出万道光芒。他完全被光芒淹没，包裹着他的是纯然的愉悦与安详。他好像死了，又仿佛获得了永生。  
等他再次回到人间，他感觉到Q正把他抱在臂弯里，柔软的嘴唇轻轻啄在他的脸颊上。  
“我刚才怎么样，Jean-Luc？”  
Picard回了他一个吻。“我从来没有这么快乐过。”

（谁来给作者喂点补肾药...我的初H呀...）

33  
Q好几次想打个响指解决Picard对身体清洁的要求，但都被拒绝了。Picard只是觉得他需要一点自己的时间思考一些事。他走进浴室，留下Q在床上不开心地拉扯着他的被子。  
Picard打开淋浴头，让热水肆意从头顶倾泻而下，静静地闭上双眼。  
他要怎么继续他在进取号上的生活呢？他要如何处理Q和他的工作、和他的同事的关系呢？等等，他还会继续工作吗？...  
Picard叹了口气，用手重重地搓了几把脸。  
突然门打开了，Q走了进来，笑嘻嘻地挤进小小的淋浴间。  
“你想得太大声啦，我的舰长，我想装作听不到都难。”Q挤到Picard身后，双手松松地环上他的腰。  
“Q。”  
“怎么啦？”  
“我在想，”Picard把一只手搭在Q的手背上，“我要怎么处理我们的关系和我的工作、我的船员。”  
“哦？那么你有预见到什么冲突吗？”  
“我的船员...他们恐怕一时很难接受我们。而且我回到工作中，就不可能把我全部的时间都给你了。”Picard转身面朝着Q，抬头看着他雾气迷蒙的眼睛，“Q，你会让我回到我的生活的，是吗？”  
Q有点不满。“真不敢相信你竟然还怀疑这个。你要是不去工作，还是Jean-Luc Picard吗？”  
Picard微笑起来。  
但是Q却撅起了嘴，抬眼望着天花板。“虽然我其实不怎么想让你大半天都在舰桥上干坐着。我们明明有更好玩的事情可以做，比如...”  
“闭嘴。”  
为了让他就此打住以免唤起某些让自己血脉贲张的回忆，Picard赶紧用一个有点粗暴的吻封住他那张肆无忌惮的嘴巴。  
Q满意地把他拉得更近，让他们的胸膛严丝合缝地贴在一起，一手按着他的脑后一手抚上他的背。  
过了几分钟，Picard不得不主动撤开，以防他们再次一发不可收拾。他迅速把自己洗干净，中间三次拒绝了Q想帮他涂沐浴露的要求，然后关掉水出去擦干身体。  
“唉，你这么快就想甩掉我了。”Picard身后传来Q略幽怨的声音。  
“别装了，你知道我怎么想。”  
“我知道，但我不敢相信你居然能抵制得住那些念头---”  
“从现在开始，不许再读我的思想。”  
Picard换上他的丝绸睡袍，走到复制机器前拿了杯热气腾腾的Earl Grey。Q从浴室里慢悠悠地晃出来，身上多了一件一样的睡袍。  
“好吧，舰长。”  
看着Q可怜兮兮的样子，Picard忍不住放下茶杯走过去抱了他一下。  
“虽然我不是很情愿，但现在我必须得好好睡上一觉，好面对明天一整天的各种疑问和报告---Q冻结时间了吧？”  
Q在他颈窝里哼哼唧唧。“哼，冻得死死的。你就放心吧，明天你不会闲着的。”然后他一把推开他，“睡你的觉去吧，舰长。”  
“谢谢。”  
“哈，第四次。以及，出于补偿，明天中午你要请我吃合成烤肉。”

 

34  
会议室。  
所有高层官员都陷入了两难的困境：是先请舰长解释一下他在舱室里消失的一分钟内发生了什么，还是要求Q说明他为什么又来折腾进取号了？  
Q一脸玩味地欣赏着众人的表情。  
过了好一会儿，还是Riker最先发话了：“舰长，您...还好吗？”  
“谢谢你，No.1，我很好。”Picard扫了一眼沉默的众人，假装完全不尴尬地说道，“我知道你们对我失踪期间发生的事有很多问题，所以我先讲一下我的经历。在我消失的那段时间里，我发现自己被抛到了某个行星的沙漠里，就在那我遇到了Q。我们艰难生存了一段时间。在一次登山行程中，我们前后都死于一场暴风雪。但最终我得知一切都是另一个Q设计好的。他就是之前出现在船上并导致我失踪的那个人。他是来自未来的一个Q，为了阻止过去的他自己做出消灭人类的错误决定，他救下Q和我，并把我们放在沙漠进行某种意义上的测试。最后他得出的结论是，为了连续体得以继续发展，人类不该被终结。所以，现在我回来了。顺便说一句，再次见到你们我非常高兴。”  
众人消化信息的时候，Q又嘲讽了一句：“没有记忆共享还真是麻烦。”  
La Forge想了想，问道：“所以人类的存在对连续体也有影响？”  
“可以这么说，虽然影响是未知的，但我们身上的一些特质或许是未来的连续体所需要的。”  
Data微微皱起了他的人造眉毛。“舰长，既然连续体的事务都已结束，为什么Q还留在舰上呢？”  
“我现在依然感受不到他的情绪，舰长。”Troi说，“我无法判断他是否有意欺瞒。我也很怀疑他留在这的目的。”  
Picard最怕的问题还是来了。  
他正要把昨晚想好的理由讲出来，Q却突然插话：“因为他今天中午得带我去吃合成烤肉。”  
房间里的所有目光都齐刷刷转向了Q。后者不解地看着他们。  
“看我干什么？你们没有把那道菜从菜单里踢出去吧？”

 

“这个有点太油腻了，Jean-Luc。看来我还是比较喜欢清淡的食物。”  
Picard宁愿坐在他对面的是24的形象。他都快能看见周围船员脑子里的感叹号了。谁说只有十前才是进餐的地方？Q一定是故意的。  
前两次他们都非常巧地错过了Guinan，对此Q万分感激，因为即使她当时认不出他，他也会压力山大的。但这次不巧，非常不巧。  
“Q！”Guinan出现了，她直勾勾地瞪着Q，一时间竟然不知道该说点什么。  
看见她脸上的惊讶，Q放松了不少。“嘿，好久不见啊。”  
Picard和Q在十前酒吧共进午餐？Guinan觉得活得久了真是什么都能见到。  
“我宁愿不见。这回你又想要什么？”  
Q假装心不在焉地瞧了眼Picard，就继续戳他的烤肉了。  
Guinan不是很确定Q的反应是回避还是回答。如果是后者...没可能。她转向Picard。  
“舰长，你能告诉我Q为什么会出现在舰上吗？”  
Picard利用擦嘴的功夫飞速地回忆着昨晚想好的理由。  
“关于这次连续体引发的事件的细节，我还有一些问题要问Q。而且为了保证我们近期的安全，我需要Q留在舰上几天，好应付连续体可能再次带来的麻烦。”  
“他自己就是麻烦的化身。”  
“哦得了吧，Guinan---如果你还叫这个名字的话。”Q不满地撂下餐叉，“你肯定是和人类混得太久了才染上了他们的固守己见。这次我演的可是个好人。不管你信不信，某种意义上是我救了人类！”  
见Guinan一脸鄙视和不屑，Picard只好打圆场：“Guinan，这次Q确实是帮了我们，而且我们未来很可能还需要他的帮助。”  
“啊！太不幸了。”Guinan摇着头离开了酒吧。她得回房间静静。  
Q一脸无辜地看向Picard，后者也无奈地看着他。  
“你们真的喜欢这样的酒保吗？Jean-Luc，你可得看着点她，我可不想我的红酒里有她下的毒药或者咒语什么的。”  
“那你得表现好点，才能确保没有其他人也想给你下毒。”

 

35  
“哦，Jean-Luc！你为什么就不能选一个简单点的解决方案呢？”躺在沙发上的Q挫败地把手指插进头发。“你可以留出一部分时间给我，或者我在你有空的时候带你去别的星系度个假，或者我可以让你的船员全都看不见我，或者随便你怎样---可你还是坚持要让你的船员慢慢接受我和我们的关系...你到底为什么非要走那条荆棘最多的路？”  
Picard坐在他的桌子后继续品他的热茶。“我知道那对你很难，你要等上不少时间--人类的时间，才能毫无顾忌地和我在一起。”  
“看在我一直很听话的份上，你能不能就听一回我的建议？我们总有方法处理你的工作和我的矛盾的。我们完全可以无忧无虑地做我们想做的事。”  
“不，Q，我想要船员们接受我们，正是为了我们可以真正地自由自在。”  
Picard放下茶杯，走到Q旁边坐下。  
“我不希望我们的每一次见面都是地下活动，每一次都要你冻结时间我们才能相见，每一次都要你打点一切。我要我们毫不回避地站在每个人面前，而他们就算不祝福我们，也不会要求你离进取号远一点。很遗憾，Q，我们人类还是有那么多偏见，但我至少要努力让你摆脱掉它。只有这样我们才能真正---”  
Picard还没说完，就被Q的吻堵住了嘴。  
“谢谢你，mon cher Capitaine。”

 

“我要一杯巧克力圣代，巧克力酱要甜一些，冰淇淋要用半脂肪合成牛奶，坚果别切得那么碎。还有，我建议你把温度调高一点，这样做出来的冰激凌就不会硬得像块石头了。”  
“我要一杯摩擦改进剂。”  
服务生瞪了一眼Q，愤愤地转过去戳复制机了。  
“所以，”Q把胳膊撑在吧台边上，“我真的有希望做个讨人喜欢的Q吗？”  
Data点了一下头。“只要你记住我刚才给过你的建议并且认真履行。不过，我现在需要再补充一条：不要对他人提出过多的要求。”  
“唔，知道了。刚才我那样算是‘提出过多要求’吗？”  
“根据我刚才对服务生面部表情的扫描结果，他的情绪包含68%的愤怒，14%的厌恶和8%的不耐烦。所以我判断---”  
“等等，那剩下的10%呢？”  
“那部分我无法准确识别。这就是我无法成为人类的原因之一，我永远不能完全掌握情绪并以此精确预测人们的反应。”  
“别灰心，我相信他们自己也做不到。”  
服务生“啪”地一声把巧克力圣代几乎是砸在了Q面前，然后把Data的一杯橙黄色的...随便什么透明液体端给了他。  
Q耸了耸肩，说道：“我猜那10%是‘我希望你现在就滚’。”  
Data不知道该说什么，歪歪头开始品尝他的摩擦改进剂。  
他们默默地坐了一会儿后，Q继续对Data说：“看来我是很难做到讨人喜欢了。那么，Data，你知道人们通常如何巧妙地向其他人公布自己不为人知的恋情吗？”  
Data的动作卡壳了一下。“我很抱歉地告诉你，在这方面我没有资格给你建议。首先，作为一个生化人我不能爱上某人。”  
“你怎么知道。”Q挑起眉毛嘟哝了一句，又舀了一勺巧克力。  
“所以我既然没有恋情，也就无从公布任何恋情。”  
“你都不清楚自己能不能爱。”  
Data再次停顿了两秒。“但是如果你有需要，我仍然可以给你提供一些相关信息。”  
“哦？”Q瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“我曾经见过人们委婉地向周围的人表达自己与某人有亲密关系。通常，他们会和恋爱对象一同出现在公众场合，活动方式以二人共同进餐为主。”  
我好像已经这么做过了...很多次。Q思考了一下.“呃，还有吗？你继续。”  
“在别人面前，他们会毫不掩饰地表达对恋爱对象的关心。他们还经常会在与别人的谈话中提及恋爱对象，称赞他们的同时还可能会暗示他们在约会。公开展示人们称之为‘浪漫’的行为也是方法之一。”  
“如果这些都没用呢？”  
“就我所知，在最极端的情况下，他们会毫不避讳地出入浪漫对象的房间，如果他们的关系仍然不被相信并且因此受到困扰。”  
Q点头。“啊，懂了。虽然欠缺了点艺术性，但那肯定是非常有效的。”  
“恕我冒昧，你可以告诉我你的恋爱对象是谁吗？也许我可以更有针对性地提供一些建议。”  
“哈，我想我现在最好还是别说。你会知道的，小匹诺曹。谢谢你。”

 

36  
“Q，你能先下来吗？我一办完事就马上回来。”Picard往后仰头，以便看着紧紧贴在他身上的Q。  
“为什么要赶我走，Jean-Luc？我有什么地方做得不好吗？”Q一只胳膊搂着Picard的腰以便稳定自己，一脸大写的无辜。  
“这里已经够挤了，就算我的腰暂时还断不了，你也得给我留点喘气的空间吧。而且我完全可以自己处理这个的！”Picard试着推开Q，但他感觉自己的胳膊像是有几十斤重一样，完全使不上力气。  
“我以为你需要我的帮助呢，就像我们以前那样。”  
“不是现在。”  
“昨晚没睡好吗？你听起来心情不太好呀。”  
“情况紧急。”  
“我知道。我会为你做任何事的。”Q的声音深情款款。  
Picard没理他，只瞪了他一眼。  
Q见他丝毫不为所动，只好不情不愿地晃悠下了传送台。  
Picard在厚重的防护服里叹了口气，扶稳怀里的大密封箱。“Clark先生，传送。”  
Q目送着一大帮人和箱子消失在空气中，生闷气似地把手臂交叉在胸前。  
Clark沉默地盯着Q，以一种奇怪的眼神。  
“有什么好看的？”Q被盯得有点不舒服。他打了个响指，也消失了。

 

Picard和登陆小队刚开始在星球地表物质化时，Q已经在等着他们了。  
Picard往四周看了一下。“这边走。”  
因为穿了厚重的防护服和重力靴，每个人都走得非常缓慢，除了Q---他有点不耐烦了。“你们那些防护服太碍事了，我帮你们收回去吧。”一个响指，所有人的防护服和重力靴都不见了。  
“这样好多了。”Q满意地打量着Picard，“你还是穿合身的制服比较好看。对了，你说要去哪里送疫苗来着？”  
“Citadel 5，这个行星的地下城市。”  
“好的，舰长。”  
一瞬间他们就来到了一个貌似病房的地方，他们出现时周围的医生和护士都吓了一跳。  
Picard无奈地走近Q，严肃地对他说：“Q，我们应该走正规流程的，你可以帮我们省略掉坐升降梯的环节，但是至少我们得先向Citadel 5的总医疗官打个招呼！我们不能就这样突然出现在他们医院的重症病房里！”  
Q正要再打一个响指，Picard迅速拉住了他的手。“行了，我知道你是想帮我。现在这样就可以了，谢谢。”  
Q乖乖地收回手，跟着登陆小队走了。

 

“我为我们的唐突表示歉意，Evushka医生。”  
“不用，舰长，没关系。我还得谢谢你们及时送来了疫苗呢。但是...我只是有点惊讶你们是怎么进来的，我们的升降梯和净化室完全没记录到你们的进入...”医生好奇地打量着他们一队人。  
“可能是太多地表辐射滞留在防护服上，干扰了仪器吧。”  
“也许是这样。回头我得好好调试一下我们的机器了，它们确实有点陈旧。再一次，十分感谢你们。”  
“这是应该的。再见，Evushka医生。”  
一行人告别医生，走到了升降梯等候室。这时Picard突然意识到一个问题：他们的防护服都被收回进取号了。所以他们怎么回到地表的传送点呢？  
Q走到他眼前。“我的错，舰长。既然如此，能不能再让我最后一次帮个小忙，把你们送回进取号？”  
Picard看了他一会儿，又看了看一脸茫然的船员。“好吧。”  
一眨眼他们就全都回到传送室了。  
“登陆小队，解散。Q，你跟我来。”  
Picard和Q走到舱室门口的时候，正好有两三个女船员经过，她们好奇地看了看他们两个。Picard装作没看见她们，带着Q进去了。  
“好了，Jean-Luc，我知道错了。”  
“不，Q，你...你没做错什么，我知道你是在关心我。但是，我们自己的任务总得自己来完成。你不是，也不能变成我们的...”Picard一时找不到词了。  
“管家？保姆？”  
“差不多。”  
“嗯，我也想过这个问题。可是，我不知道还能怎么表达我的...”Q也找不到词了。  
Picard笑着拍拍他的肩膀。“你已经表达得够明白了。我知道。”  
但是只有你自己知道不是不够吗，像你说的那样？Q沉默地想。  
Picard看他脸上愁云密布，忍不住凑上去亲了他一口。Q满意地咕噜了一声，由阴转晴，伸手把Picard抱在怀里。然后他们不得不倚在沙发上吻了一会儿，因为他们谁都不愿意先离开对方的接触。  
啊，她要过来了。  
Q敏锐地觉察到。尽管心里一百个不情愿，他还是强迫自己推开了Picard。后者有点小小的惊讶。  
“怎么了，Q？”  
“抱歉，Jean-Luc，我忘记了我约了Data一起去喝一杯，我有点问题要和他聊聊呢。”  
Picard既惊奇又想笑。“你说你要和Data喝一杯？”  
Q一本正经地回答：“我想学习一下人类的感情。”  
Picard强忍住笑意：“我相信你找到了个好老师。好吧，正好我一会儿还得回舰桥值班。”  
Q掐着时间一点点磨蹭到门口，又停了两三秒，回头朝Picard一笑才出去。  
三，二，一---  
“嗨，亲爱的Troi顾问。”突然出现在走廊的Q满面春风地对Troi打了个招呼。  
“Q！”Troi注意到他的时候猛地往后踉跄了一下，要不是扶住了墙壁她就要摔倒了。但她并没有撞上Q---Q离她至少有两三米，他甚至都没碰到她一根头发。她发现自己是被某种非常强烈的情绪迎面拍了一下。  
那是...满足？愉快？还有...那是什么...幸福？  
Troi站在墙边努力平复着情绪。  
Q突然露出一副顿悟的样子。“哦，真是抱歉，我忘记了。”说着他抬起手在脑袋边做出一个摁下开关的动作。撞进Troi的情绪顿时消失了。  
“我还有事，回头见，顾问。”Q礼貌地点了下头，走了。  
Troi刚恢复过来，Q就已经走得没影了。就在她继续走她的路之前，她突然被一个念头给钉在了原地。  
等一下，Q刚刚是从舰长的房间里出来的吗？  
虽然她知道Q常常会溜进舰长的房间，但她从来没有撞见过Q出来，更没有接触过他的情绪...那么幸福的情绪。  
Troi走到舰长门口，想按下门铃的一瞬间又停住了。也许...现在不是我进去的好时候...嗯？为什么？  
她从没感觉如此纠结过。镇静了好一会儿，她赶在碰见其他船员之前逃回了自己的舱室。

 

37  
Troi已经忘记了自己之前是为什么要回舱室来的。她现在满脑子都是舰长和Q。  
她知道自己不应该擅自窥探舰长的私人生活，但---事关Q的情况下，她觉得有必要找个合适的时候跟舰长谈谈。  
她喝了杯热巧克力，躺在床上打算休息片刻。但她脑袋里的念头完全停不下来。  
所以，在七年多的对立之后，舰长真的和Q发展出了新的关系吗？不。也许他们从来都没有真的把对方当作敌人。想想Q都做过什么...不管他怎么胡闹，他从没有真地把舰长怎么样。事实上，一次他救了舰长，另一次他救了人类。Q要是个人类，都可以算得上是深情了。而舰长面对Q时表现的对抗，更多的是出于对进取号安全的考虑。没有哪次Q离开的时候舰长不是若有所获的。  
那，她为什么不能接受舰长和Q愉快相处的可能性呢？为什么他们之间就不能发展出点积极的感情？  
Troi思考了好一会儿。  
她可能只是暂时无法接受。毕竟这转变来得有些突然---尽管实质上并不。要搞明白严肃冷静的舰长和任性妄为的Q是如何接纳彼此的，她还需要点时间。  
Troi又躺了几分钟，就回舰桥去了。  
当Troi回到岗位时，Picard已经坐在舰长椅上了。他朝她点头示意。  
“顾问。”  
Troi也点了点头，有些不安地坐进旁边的椅子。  
进取号一路平稳地航行，外面连个小浪花都没有。所以Picard和Riker都注意到了Troi有点不对劲。  
“Deanna，你还好吗？”Picard低声问她。  
Troi对他微笑了一下：“我很好，舰长。”  
Picard和Riker对视了一下，没再说什么。  
除了Troi的异常，Picard还注意到一个奇怪之处：Data并没有离开岗位。

 

毫无意外地，Picard又一次和Q坐在了十前酒吧共进晚餐。  
“Q...如果能选择的话，我真的不是很想来十前。这里对我来说太吵了。”  
“那我帮你把声音调小一点。”一个响指。  
Picard感觉耳边嗡嗡的噪音确实小了很多。但人们脑袋里那些听不到的“噪音”依然很吵。  
“当我说‘吵’的时候，我其实是需要一点私人空间。不，别动我的船员。”  
“哦。不过，是你要把我们的关系逐渐公开化的啊，我只是想加快这个进程。”  
他们沉默地吃了一会儿。在某个瞬间，Picard的直觉有点不对头。  
“对了，看来今天Data没能跟你‘喝一杯’。怎么回事？”  
“他说他还是更想陪着他的仪表盘。”  
“那你今天下午都做了些什么呢？”  
“在船上闲逛了一会儿。”  
“闲逛？对你来说不会太无聊吗？”  
“等你逛过就不会说‘无聊’了。”  
“哦？有什么东西在等我发现？”  
这时门外进来了几个船员，他们和周围的几个人说了几句之后，一波骚动就像池塘的涟漪一样荡开了。不少船员开始陆续离开酒吧。  
Picard警觉了起来。“发生什么了？我得去看看。”  
他迅速起身，混进了船员的队伍中。Q微笑着跟了上去。  
他们一路跟着船员们，来到了观测甲板。不少人围在门口向里面张望，Picard挤了半天才挤进门里。一路上他听到了不少闲言碎语：  
“你看到了吗？我从没见过...”  
“Nick，这太浪漫了！是什么样的男人才能想出...”  
“妈妈，我能去摘一朵吗？...”  
“植物学在上！这些花一定不是真的...”  
“我真想和搞出这个来的人约会。不管是男是女。”  
......  
在绕过最后一个船员的一刹那，Picard瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴也惊讶得微微张开。  
他好像一脚踏进了一个美丽的梦。  
漫天的星光下，一丛丛蓝色半透明的小花在地上画出一个心形，蓝绿色的纤细枝叶随着气流波动微微地颤抖。星光浸透了它们玲珑剔透的花瓣，让它们罩上一层梦境般的光晕，连成一片温柔的蓝色海洋。似有若无的奇异清香流转在空气中，令人闻之心旷神怡。Picard走近层层叠叠的花丛，蹲下检视最边上的一朵花。精致的白色纹理爬满了它的蓝色花瓣，好像珍稀瓷器上的冰裂纹。  
“Floria。”Picard喃喃地说。  
Q这时终于挤进来了，他走到Picard的旁边，面带微笑地看着他。  
“你喜欢吗，Jean-Luc？”  
包围了甲板入口的人群顿时鸦雀无声。所有人的目光都齐刷刷地射向他们两个。  
哦，不。  
Picard几乎是被后背上的一道道目光扎醒的。  
Deanna Troi也到了。她踮着脚往人群里面张望，在她窥见里面情形的一刻，她惊呆了。  
看来她不用再猜来猜去了。  
Picard站起来，带起一股阴沉的低气压。“Q。把这些东西弄走。现在。”  
看来我又搞砸了。Q沉默地打了个响指，甲板重又空空如也。  
看热闹的船员在舰长的低气压中自行散去。人群消失，Troi出现在了Picard和Q的面前。  
“Jean-Luc，你愿意和我聊聊吗？”  
Picard一言不发地做了个手势，示意他们两个跟上。  
Jean-Luc，我想我又错了。能不能先停一下听我说两句？  
Picard在脑袋里听见了Q的请求，但并没有回答他。  
十分钟后，所有高级官员们再次聚集在了会议室。Q有点不安地转着他的椅子。  
Picard一秒钟也没有耽误。“我突然叫你们来开会，是不想让某些可能的流言先我一步传到你们那里。”  
Crusher医生问道：“是观测甲板上的那些漂亮花丛？”  
“那和我要说的有直接关系。事实上，是Q变出了那些花---为了我。”  
众人一片惊讶的“哦”声。  
La Forge悄悄地对Data嘀咕：“Data，我最近不知道为什么有点害怕全体高层开会。”  
“你为什么害怕？”  
“是不是以后每次开会，舰长或者Q都得爆出点什么惊人的消息？”  
Picard继续说道：“在我失踪的那段时间里，我和Q共同经历了很多事。也许你们很难想象，但是现在，我们之间已经发展出了某种------友谊。”  
Q的眼神黯淡了一下。  
“而Q不知道要如何表达他对我的感情，因此才出现了观测甲板上的那些花。”  
Riker看向Q。“Q，你真的把Picard舰长当作朋友吗？”  
“你想要我怎么证明呢？”  
“如果你真的关心舰长，就不会总给他带来麻烦。”  
“我带来的麻烦，正好就是我关心Jean-Luc的证明。”  
Riker摇头。“没有哪个正常的朋友是像你这样的。”他转向Picard，“舰长，您是真的和Q发展成朋友了吗？”  
“我很清楚，Number One。”  
“即使他给进取号、给你造成了那么多困难处境？”  
Picard严肃地看着Riker。“我不否认Q曾经和我们开过很多玩笑，做过很多恶作剧。但自从我回来以后，Q就没给我们带来什么真正的麻烦，不是吗？我和Q之间改善了的关系实际上让进取号省去了很多困扰。现在的他完全可以安分地待在进取号上。所以为什么你仍然---”  
“舰长！”Troi突然叫道，“Q消失了！”  
Picard心头一沉。Q的椅子在旋转着，上面只有维生系统的人造空气。  
“舰长，是否需要我带人在舰上搜索---”  
“不用。他走了。”  
Picard解散了会议。他一个人坐在会议室里，沉默地望着右手边一把还在来回摆动的空椅子。  
这次是Q主动离他而去。这个冰冷的认知像一把铁锤落在他的心上。

 

38  
“进来。”  
Deanna Troi走进了Picard的舱室，捕捉到了舰长脸上刚刚收起的忧郁神色。  
“Deanna，坐下吧。”  
Troi担心地看着Picard，坐在他对面的椅子上。  
“Jean-Luc，你看起来情绪很低落。”  
他叹了口气，一手摩挲着头顶。“我不该说那些话。”  
“Q肯定是伤心了。”  
Picard抬起头看着Troi。“你能感应到吗？”  
“不，那时候我不能。但是，有一次...”Troi犹豫了，不知道如何继续。  
Picard有了某些预感，努力准备好他自己。“请继续。”  
“有一次，当他从你的房间出来的时候，我碰见了他。在我注意到他的一瞬间，我被一种非常强烈的情绪击中了。Jean-Luc，”Troi用最真诚、最温柔的眼神看着Picard的眼睛，“我从未在谁身上感应到过那样美妙的幸福感，即使在最亲密的一对爱人身上也没有。我相信你一定也感觉得到。”  
Picard失神了一会儿。“Deanna，你是怎么能感应到Q的情绪的呢？它是真的吗？”  
“请不要怀疑它的真实性。他只对我开放了一小会儿，但我非常肯定，他的情绪里面没有半点虚假。尽管他很可能是故意对我开放的，但他真的没有恶意。”  
“Q...他为什么要那么做呢。”  
Troi想了一下。“我想，他可能是想间接地让我明白...他的感情。”  
“他对我的感情。”  
“是的，然后让我，以及我身边的人，慢慢地接受它。至于那些花，我觉得他可能只是想让你高兴。而且，当时我有不小心接触到了一点你的情绪...”  
“有那么一小会儿，我真的感觉非常好。”Picard只回忆了一秒就恢复了严肃冷静。“可是他不该鲁莽行事。他完全没有考虑他做的事会带来什么影响。在那么多船员面前...”  
“船员们的接受能力要比你想的好很多，Jean-Luc。Q还是24的时候，见过你们在一起的人就看出来点端倪了。你是真的喜欢她。而当以前的那个Q出现时，大多数人也只是厌恶Q的偶尔的冷嘲热讽，而不是厌恶...你们两个。事实上---希望你原谅我对一些船员情绪的窥探，舰长---有几个女性船员甚至觉得Q为你变出一甲板花的举动非常令人感动。她们一直认为，他其实是个非常贴心的生物，尽管有时表现得傲慢无礼。”  
Picard从椅子上站起来，缓缓地踱向窗边。  
“他爱我。”  
“那很重要，你一定要相信。而同样重要的是，你也应该相信，我们所有人或迟或早总会接受你们的感情。Jean-Luc，相信我们。”  
“你真的觉得你们都能接受你们的舰长和一个Q在一起？Riker，Data，La Forge，Crusher， Worf？你们不会要求我做一次精神测验？”  
Deanna也从椅子上站了起来。  
“我能理解你的担心，我知道那对你很难...把自己柔软的一面暴露在众人面前，而这些人正是依靠着你的无坚不摧才得以走到现在。你一直没有一段稳定的感情，因为就算你的任务和职责没有把你们分开，你对自己的严厉苛刻也终将断送一切。你可以是舰长，是战士，是间谍，是战略家，是外交官，但你从不允许自己成为一个合格的情人。因为你怕你真情流露的一刻，就是进取号危难临头之时。你从不谈及爱情，你的爱情。但是，我们都爱你，Jean-Luc，作为你的朋友---你的家人。如果你能从中得到真正的幸福，有什么是我们不能接受的呢？我们需要的一切，只有时间。”  
Picard转过身，深深地望着Troi诚挚的脸。她温柔的眼神里，是无限的力量。  
他从未想过自己是这样地被身边的人关切着，深爱着。温暖几乎融化了他的金属心脏。  
一番热切的演讲之后，Troi觉得两颊有点发热。“抱歉，我这样分析你自己的内心，是有点无礼...”  
“要说抱歉的是我，Deanna。我怎么能不相信你们？我只是真的不敢...拿你们的尊重和信任做赌注。”  
Troi高兴地走过去，拉住Picard的胳膊，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。  
Picard恍惚间想起了什么场景，那时是另一个人给了他一个这样的拥抱。他心里立刻又凉了下去。  
“可是我已经对他说了那些话。”  
Troi有点担心地放开他。Picard没有拒绝她目光里的同情。  
“你当时不是故意那么说的，你不可能是那个意思。我猜你只是太急于为Q辩解了。”  
“Q如果再也不回来，是我罪有应得。我不担心他会对进取号不利，我只担心我说的话伤他有多深。”  
“别对自己太严格了，Jean-Luc。我有种预感，Q一定会回来的。”Deanna露出一个安抚的微笑。  
Picard报之以一个有点沉重的微笑。  
“谢谢你，Deanna。”

 

39  
Picard回到了进取号的日常中，一切都运转得那么完美，一切都按它们本来的轨迹前进着。就像他遇见24之前那样。  
...  
一天有24小时，古董座钟的表盘刻度被分成12格。  
24，自然书中的第四个过剩数。2是最小的质数，4是最小的合数。  
生命、宇宙和世间万物的答案：42。地球人古老的玩笑。  
...  
Picard躺在床上，好奇着Q是否知道世间万物的答案。真的有那样一个答案吗？他最后一次出现在Q的法庭上时，他曾经凑到他的耳边，神秘兮兮地装作要告诉他什么宇宙的终极秘密。他一定是在开玩笑，如果能讲出来能听到，那就不是什么真正的秘密了。  
Q本身就是个足够大的秘密了。  
Picard告别地球上的故乡，为的就是寻求一切尚未知晓的答案，就是他这样一个神秘的存在。他曾和他靠得那么近，可他却无意中把他赶走了。  
所以，他还在漫无边际的海上漂泊着做什么呢？继续在羊皮纸上画他们眼中的陆地轮廓？偶尔靠岸接送几个重要人物？在风浪中误打误撞地发现一个新的小岛？  
当他发现自己开始质疑自己的人生目标，他就知道，自己已经陷得太深了。  
Q又陷得有多深呢？他是怎么陷进来的呢？  
Picard怀疑自己到底有什么值得Q驻足的。他是Q，他生而注定了无牵挂、自由自在，不像永远被禁锢在躯壳里的人类。他有什么理由再回来？  
没有。

 

“妈妈，你快来看呀！”一个满头金发的小女孩咚咚咚跑过地板，带起一阵小小的风。  
“什么呀，Jenny？”小女孩的妈妈从植物实验室里探出头来，她也是一头金发。  
“那朵花！”  
女孩的小手拉着她修长的的大手，女孩跑着，妈妈走着，来到了办公桌边。  
她放开那只小手，拿起桌上一个玻璃瓶仔细地查看。瓶子里有支蓝色半透明的小花，蓝绿色的茎插在透明的营养液里，末端生出了一些奶白色的细小根须。  
她对小女孩微笑起来。“真棒，Jenny。你把她养活了。”  
Jenny接过玻璃瓶把它抱在怀里。“你不知道她是什么花吗？”  
“我昨天又查了一遍资料库。还是没有找到。但这不妨碍她的美，不是吗？”  
“可是她早晚有一天会枯掉的。”小女孩的眼神有片刻的黯淡，但随即又恢复了明亮，“等我长大了，我一定会找到她生长的地方。我要种好多好多这样的花，所有人都会喜欢的！”  
妈妈笑着揉了揉她的头发。“你一定能行的。”

 

“...虽然提取出来的Triranium纯度基本达到了要求，但我们船上的Bonarus远远不够。如果Larsen博士能够带上标本和工具登陆星球表面，她应该可以带领离舰小队收集更多的Boranus。”  
Picard叹了口气。“自从Schwarz离开了她，她就一直跟她的女儿寸步不离了。她可不大可能轻易离舰啊。Data，和我去一趟植物实验室。”  
“是，舰长。”  
十分钟后，Picard和Data来到了实验室门口。还没进去，一个粉蓝色的柔软物体就光速撞上了Picard的腿。  
Picard赶紧伸手扶住，仔细一看，原来是Larsen的女儿。  
“你是...Jenny？”  
小女孩有点害怕地点了点头。  
然后Picard就不知道该说点什么了。三个人沉默了几秒之后，Data问Jenny：“你的妈妈在里面吗？”  
“嗯，她在。”Jenny飞快地跑回屋里。“妈妈！”  
Larsen博士出来了。  
“舰长，中尉。”Larsen对他们点头致意。  
“Larsen博士，我来找你是想请你出一次外勤。我们需要提取大量的Triranium运送到Tongra IV。Data中尉告知我你可以从Bonarus中提取它，但我们的储备不足。我希望你能用你的知识和经验带领一个登陆小队去星球表面收集足够的原料。”  
Larsen看着贴在她身侧的Jenny，脸上有些犹豫。  
“你登陆期间，Jenny你可以放心地交给我们照顾。这次任务并没有危险性，所需的只是时间。”  
她蹲下身，拉着Jenny的小胳膊：“亲爱的，看来妈妈必须得离开你一阵子了。我会尽快回来的，这段时间你一定要听舰长的话，好不好？”  
Picard凭着不多的经验，露出一个他能做出的最“儿童友好型”的笑容。  
“让我们带你去托儿所吧，Jenny。”  
Jenny磨磨蹭蹭地走到桌边，踮起脚尖拿了一个玻璃瓶抱在怀里，慢吞吞地挪到Picard面前。  
Picard看到了她怀里的瓶子，不由得一阵失神。  
“舰长...你认识她吗？”Jenny怯生生地问道。  
“Floria。”  
女孩惊奇地瞪大了眼睛。“那是她的名字吗？”  
“是。”  
“真好听。”女孩开心地笑了起来。  
“我们走吧。”Picard和蔼地拍了拍她的肩膀。  
Larsen看着Picard离开的背影，目光里似乎闪过几分疼痛的回忆。  
良久，她低声说道：“我知道你的感觉，舰长。”

 

40  
“舰长，我想为我那天在会议上说的话道歉。”  
Picard从茶杯上看着Riker，稍稍有点惊讶。  
“为什么？你说过的话完全都是出于你对进取号的责任感，Number One。所以我刚才什么都没听见。”  
Riker摸着脸颊上的胡须，向后倚在椅背上。“我总觉得是我把谈话引向了一个错误的方向，而那导致了...某些误会，更重要的是，你的痛苦。”  
Picard放下茶杯。“话是我自己说的。任何后果都应由我自己承担。”  
“不过...”Riker觉得自己很少处于不知如何开口的境地，而这次是最艰难的之一。“唉，我猜我当时就是没能接受你和Q关系的变化，而且还对他抱有敌意。他消失之后，我注意到了你最近的变化，那让我这几天想了很多。我来这是想告诉你，舰长，现在，不管你对Q有怎样的看法，想怎样和他相处，我都能够理解你。我完全相信你的判断，你也要相信我能理解你、支持你。而且我希望你能远离任何痛苦---如果你有的话。”  
Picard沉默了片刻，对Riker露出了一个微笑。“真奇怪，你们好像比我自己都要了解我。考虑过当个心理咨询师吗？你会很受船员们欢迎的，尤其是女性船员。”  
Riker咧嘴一笑：“还是算了吧，我更喜欢外勤工作。”  
“对，所以你总是用各种理由拦着我往星球上跑。”  
“然后我自己传送下去在丛林里奔跑躲避奇怪的爬虫。”  
两个人都笑了起来。  
笑声平息下来，Picard对Riker点点头，“谢谢你，Number One。”  
“晚安，舰长。”Riker离开了他的办公桌。  
Picard安静地坐了一会儿，把他杯子里的茶喝完。

 

“舰长，这里是Larsen。植物采集已经完成，全体登陆小队大约十分钟后到达传送点。”  
“做的好，Larsen博士。”  
通讯器那头的声音低了一些。“舰长...Jenny怎么样？她有哭闹吗？”  
Picard微笑了一下。“她很好。今天上午她还在托儿所向朋友们展示她的花呢。”  
“告诉她，妈妈就快回家了。谢谢你。”  
“谢谢你，博士。Picard完毕。”  
Picard挂掉通讯器，向托儿所走去。他叫了Jenny出来，带着她一起去传送室，准备迎接她的妈妈。  
“Clark先生，扫描传送点查找登陆小队。”  
Clark按了几个按钮，眉头突然一皱。“舰长，我扫描不到他们。”  
Picard拍开通讯器。“Larsen博士，请回复。”  
没有回应。  
“你再试试在传送点附近一公里内手动扫描。”  
传送官又忙活了一阵。  
“没有扫描到任何生命迹象，长官。”  
Picard心口一紧。Tongra IV的森林没有大型猛兽，最近几十年这个星球也没有战事发生。他们出什么事了？  
“传送官，组织人员轮班执行不间断实时扫描。”然后他呼叫了舰桥。“Worf，Data，召集三个安保人员，让他们带上丛林装备到传送室来。Number One，看好进取号。一旦进取号受到严重威胁，立刻离开。”  
“舰长---”Riker想要提出异议。  
Picard没有让他说完。“Picard完毕。”  
很快，Worf和Data带着三个人到了。Picard拍了拍Jenny的小脑袋：“我现在下去叫你的妈妈回来。回去等着我们吧。”  
六个人走上传送机，在传送的白光中消失了。

 

Tongra IV现在虽是下午，遮天蔽日的高大树木下，空气却依然凉爽。  
“Picard呼叫进取号。”  
没有回应。  
“舰长，我们的通讯器都失效了。”Worf说，“相位枪和三录仪还能正常工作。”  
Data拿着三录仪扫描了一会儿。“似乎有某种力场屏蔽了所有向外发射的信号。”他又摁了摁通讯器。“力场似乎只有在有信号发射的时候才会局部打开。”  
“看来这里发生了什么我们还不知道的事。”Picard说着开始检查地面。到处是积得厚厚的落叶，根本看不出什么人类活动的迹象。  
“舰长，这里有一片Bonarus的叶片。”Data指着地上一小片红色叶子。  
Picard捡起那片叶子检视，走出几步又捡到了另一片。他看着手里的叶片若有所思。“太明显了。很可能有诈。但是我们也并没有别的选择。”  
一行人跟着叶片的指引，往森林深处进发。  
他们脚下的落叶十分柔软，人踩在上面几乎毫无声息。森林里安静得有些诡异。  
Picard让Worf一路在浅褐色的巨大树干上用Bonarus叶片涂抹出记号。即使记号的颜色被抹掉，三录仪也能检测出残留的Triranium元素。  
不知不觉他们已经走到了傍晚时分，森林里开始暗下来了。Data走在前面探路，Worf断后，中间的人打开两盏小型探照灯小心地走着。  
“舰长。”  
Picard差点撞上突然站住了的Data。  
“什么？”  
“Bonarus叶片消失了。”  
Picard警觉了起来。“所有人，战斗队形。”  
六个人背靠背站成一圈，警醒地观察着周围。四周一片漆黑，只有稀疏的几点星光从层层叠叠的树冠间漏下来，给树下的世界罩上一层惨淡的光。  
“Picard舰长。”  
Picard循着声音猛地转身，他的灯光打在了一个面貌好似松鼠的人形生物身上。他们立刻打开所有的灯，周围立刻显现出更多的身影。他们都穿着连帽长袍。  
说话的那个朝Picard走来，摘下头上的帽子露出一对尖尖的小耳朵。  
“很高兴你终于来了。”  
“我以为Tongranian人是一个行事光明磊落的种族。”  
“世道变了，舰长，今非昔比呀。哦对了，我叫Vanguno。”他朝Picard伸出一只手---或者尖锐的爪子。Picard没有握上去。  
“说明你们的用意。”  
“很简单，我只想借一艘联邦的船用用。”  
“为了什么不可告人的目的？”  
“既然不可告人，我就不告诉你了，舰长。Vontano，把他们带回树洞。”  
“是，长官。”

 

登陆小队被带到了一片树木比较密集的地方，每棵树都无比巨大，上面都有一圈灯光，Picard仔细一看，灯光下是非常宽敞的树洞。  
他们六个人被分别关押在各个树洞里。Picard交了武器，被Vanguno和Vontano带进了其中最大的一个。  
Vanguno带他进了一个像是会议室的隔间，两个人坐在了圆桌的两头。  
“尝尝我们的坚果和树汁吧。”他用眼睛示意桌上的一个餐盘。  
Picard看了看他，拿起树汁喝了一口。“我还是更喜欢我舰上的热茶。”  
“抱歉，舰长，恐怕你暂时是回不去了。”  
“我回不回得去没关系，只要你告诉我，”Picard犀利地盯着Vanguno，“Larsen和她的队员还活着吗？他们被关在哪里了？”  
“你答应把贵船借我们一用，我就让你见他们。”  
Picard笑了。“又是那种老套的手段，以为这样就能控制进取号，实现自己的春秋大梦了。”  
“老套，但是有效。”  
“你知道进取号没少经历过这种情况吧。”  
“是的。”  
“所以你的信心从何而来？”  
“我还有好几个方案，可以让更多的人传送下来。”  
“他们很快就会发现异常，不会再有人落入你的陷阱。”  
“没关系，至少我可以让下来的几个长眠在森林里。”  
“你尽可以杀了所有人，但你永远都得不到进取号。”  
“也许吧。不过我也不急于这一时。我控制了Tongra IV的信息发射台，每天发几条求助信息，总会有一条鱼儿上钩的。”  
“但不是这一条。”  
他们的谈话陷入了僵局。过了好一会儿，Vanguno站起来，走近Picard。  
“那么你的Jenny可就要失望了。”  
Picard心里有些奇怪，但他还是不动声色地继续听他说。  
“她是更喜欢妈妈，还是更喜欢你？唔，听起来像是前者。”  
他监听了我和Larsen的通讯。他把我和Larsen当作夫妻了，他自以为抓住了我的弱点。也许这是个回进取号的机会。  
Picard的表情像是受到了侮辱。“我们两个对她是一样重要的。”  
“哈，舰长，我理解你那无上的自尊心。但你并不像是个好父亲。所以，我只好先从她的妈妈下手了。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“请你看几个小把戏，顺便说服你带我去你船上参观参观。”Vanguno毛茸茸的脸上扯出一个有点扭曲的笑容。  
Picard放在桌上的手攥紧了拳头。他低着头沉默了很久。  
“我同意了。”  
Vanguno得意地露出了一对尖牙。“舰长，明天我们就回进取号。”

 

夜里，Picard躺在他的窄小房间里，思索着明天的对策。  
突然，门口传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，Picard敏感的耳朵几乎是立刻就捕捉到了。他蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，迅速躲到门后。  
门无声地打开了，外面的灯光随之倾泻而入。一个人影悄悄地潜进了房间。  
“Data！”Picard压低声音叫道。“你是怎么过来的？”  
“舰长，我发现瓦肯掐在Tongranian人身上的效果，是在人类身上的三倍。我在看守我的门卫身上试验之后发现，他们颈部的神经因为进化过程中长期的---”  
“停下，Data。”Picard做了个噤声的手势，看着门口的影子问他，“门外是谁？”  
“是Vangarto，一个潜入Vanguno集团的Tongranian和平主义者。他指引我找到了你。”  
Picard觉得很不对劲。这些人中出了叛徒吗？还是又一个圈套？都有可能。他决定还是将计就计。  
Picard和Data出了房间，看见一个穿着黑色连帽长袍的身影背对着他们。  
“舰长，这就是Vangarto。”  
“跟我来。”那人说。  
他们跟着这个奇怪的Tongranian人走出了树洞，一路上的守卫都昏倒在地不省人事。  
Data问了那人一个问题。“请问我们为什么不去把其他人救出来？”  
“刚才是我们运气好。你真打算把一百多号人一个个都掐晕吗？”  
Data还想说什么，被Picard制止了。  
三个人沉默地走过幽暗森林。Picard在黑暗中凝视着Vangarto的背影，心中渐渐形成了一个猜想。天蒙蒙亮的时候，Picard发现他们回到了传送点。  
他的通讯器突然响了，他摁了一下。  
Clark急切是声音马上传了出来。“舰长！我终于搜到你和Data的信号了。我这就把你们传送上来。”  
“不，先等一下。我还有件事要处理，等结束了再呼叫你。”  
借着朦胧的天光，Picard仔细端详着Vangarto。他的脸隐藏在帽子里的阴影中。  
突然之间，Picard一言不发地走了上去一把拽下他的帽子。他看到一张Tongranian人毛茸茸的，松鼠般的脸。  
Data疑惑地看着舰长，舰长脸上也闪过一瞬间的迷茫。  
“你有什么事？”Vangarto面无表情地说。  
Picard一时间无话可说。他只是紧紧盯着Vangarto的脸。  
无迹可循。  
但别无可能。  
对方见Picard沉默不语，重新戴好帽子转身离开。  
Picard突然死死抓住了他的手腕。  
“Q。”  
“你说什么？”  
“Vingt-quatre*，多么拙劣的玩笑。”  
“那不是我名字的正确发音。”  
Picard猛地把他转过来。“既然你肯回来帮我，就要帮到底。带我回去把所有人都救出来。”  
“你一回去，他们就会先要求你带他们登舰。然后你们一传送上去，他们就会把你杀掉。这些Tongranians从不留任何俘虏。要我带你回去吗？”  
Picard再次沉默了。过了漫长的一分钟，他命令Data：“你先传送回去。”  
“舰长---”  
“现在。你回去后尽快破解这里的力场，把所有人传送回去。时间紧迫。”  
Data只好照做，很快他就消失在了白光里。  
Picard看向Vangarto，再次摘下了他的帽子。这次他看到了他熟悉的那张脸。  
“谢谢你回来帮我。”  
“不客气。”  
Picard听到“不客气”三个字，皱起了眉头。  
“我知道我说过一些不该说的话。我道歉。”  
“至少你让我知道了真相。”  
“什么真相？”  
“我们之间关系的真相。”  
“不管你得到了什么暗示，那都不是我的本意。Q，听我说---”  
“你的做法确实很合理。你收获了一段稳定的关系，还确保了进取号的稳定和安全，一举两得。现在，尽管我不想再见到你和你的人，我还是不得不回来收拾你们的烂摊子。这样看来，我们‘改善了的关系’还真是很有用啊。”  
Picard觉得他的胃在翻搅。“我不是那个意思。我绝不是为了某种目的才选择和你亲近。我那么说只是我一时失控...我既急着为你辩解，又不想太早暴露我们的关系。”  
“暴露。”Q逼近Picard，犀利地俯视着他，“我们的‘友情’让你感到耻辱，让你费尽心思。那你为什么还要继续忍受我？”  
一股股热血轰鸣着冲撞在Picard的鼓膜。“你不是无所不知的吗？对这一点我深感怀疑，因为你竟然看不见我对你的感情。”  
“我向你保证过，我永远不会再窥探你的内心。何况我也看不懂你们人类混乱不堪的感情。”  
Picard猛然攥住Q的肩膀。“我恳求你，看看我的脑子里到底都装着些什么，现在。”  
没等Q做出什么反应，他们周围不知何时冒出了上百个Tongranian士兵，把他们团团包围。  
Vanguno眯起了眼睛。“舰长，又来了个新朋友吗？”  
Picard放开Q，面向Vanguno：“怎么，等不及要对我下手了吗？”  
“我就知道我们中间有叛徒。好了，我今天没心情再和你周旋下去了。”说完他举起一把相位枪，“我想你最好的死法，就是死在你自己的枪口下。再见了，舰长。”  
Vanguno狠狠摁下按钮。什么都没发生。  
“该死，你们带的这是什么破东西！”他气急败坏地把枪扔出老远。  
Picard趁机扑了上去，把Vanguno掀翻在地。两个人激烈地扭打起来，旁边的士兵一时间无法瞄准开枪。  
Vanguno尖利的爪子划破了Picard的制服和胸膛，而Picard的拳头在Vanguno的脸上重重砸了几下。但Tongranian人还是比人类强壮一些，渐渐地Picard有点吃不消了。一不小心，他的脸就被划出了一道长长的伤口。但他依然不屈不挠地抓住一切机会痛击对手。  
Q站在一边看着他们搏斗，一脸阴沉。  
Vanguno失去了耐性，大声地喊：“Vontano，抓住他的同伙！”  
Picard听见了，心中一惊，不由得回头寻找Q。Vanguno在他转头的一瞬间看到了机会，飞快地从衣袖里拔出一把匕首对准Picard的喉咙---  
突然他不见了，匕首只刺进了清晨第一缕漏下的阳光。  
“长官！他的同伙也不见了！”Vontano惊讶地高喊。

*Vingt-quatre，法语数字24。发音与某人奇怪的化名相近。

 

41  
Picard前一秒还在和Vanguno激战，后一秒就回到了舰桥。他迅速环视一周，所有舰桥成员都在原位。  
“电脑，最近的两批登陆小队成员是否全部回舰？”  
“报告：所有成员均已归位。”  
Picard松了口气。  
“Q，你在这吗？Q？”  
Q没有出现。舰桥上所有人都静静地看着Picard。  
他沉默地在舰桥中央站着，万千思绪如羁鸟归林，在他内心飞速掠过。良久，他对着头顶的空气说：  
“Q，如果你要走，至少出来和我道个别。还是说你没勇气再见我？”  
还是什么都没发生。Picard抹了把从颧骨上流下来的鲜血，继续说道：  
“我以为你对人类有与你的好奇心相称的耐心。人类会一时失言，会情绪失控，会惧怕暴露，会犯下各种错误。如果你不能容忍人类的错误，你就永远也无法发现他们的独特之处。”  
“我们一起经历过生死磨难，我们都很清楚彼此的感觉。这些感觉我们谁都没有开口说过，而正是因为没有经过语言的传达，它才最为真实可信。我不敢相信你最后竟然会让几句话推翻了你之前所有的结论。”  
“想想我们在沙漠和山上的那些日子。我如果只想确保你不伤害我的船和人，而对你没有一丁点私人感情的话，又怎么会发生后来在雪山里的那些事？我怎么会让你我走得那么近？我怎么会把一切寄托在你身上？”  
舰桥的人数依然没有任何变化。Picard深吸一口气。  
“Q。在你永远离开之前，最后再出来一次吧。让我当面告诉你一个事实。”  
......  
纯然的沉寂。  
就在Picard快要放弃的时候，Q伴着白光出现在了他眼前。  
“说吧，什么事实？”  
Picard没有回答。他快步走到Q跟前，直到他们之间仅有毫厘之遥。然后他拉近Q的脑袋，结结实实地给了他一个吻。他的吻是沙漠的惊雷，来得毫无预兆，却是酝酿已久。  
“我说完了。”Picard退后半步，直直地望进Q的眼睛。  
Q震惊地回望着Picard，呆站在原地一动不动。  
一边的Riker实在看不下去了。“哦，Q，你到底还在等什么？”  
Troi欢快地眨了眨明亮的黑眼睛，对Q使了个眼色。  
Q还是有点不知所措。Data好心地提醒他：“Q，我认为此时的正确应对措施，应该是回吻Picard舰长。”  
Q如梦初醒，“哦”了一声，立刻照着Data的建议做了。  
舰桥成员们看着紧紧抱在一起的两个人，都不由得相视微笑起来。  
“噢...”Picard突然发出一小声惊呼。  
Q立刻撤开来。“你身上有伤口...”  
“没有大碍。”  
Q伸出一只手掌轻轻拂过他衣衫破烂、血痕斑斑的胸膛，所过之处，鲜血立时消解，裂口尽数缝合，就像什么都没有发生过一样。他的手一路向上，最后停在了Picard的脸颊。狭长的伤口和血迹全都消失了。他的拇指轻轻地抚摸着那一小片温暖干燥的皮肤。Picard把手也搭在他的手背上，体温在他们接触的地方传递扩散。  
“Larsen呼叫舰长。”通讯器的声音在他们之间突然响起。  
Picard放下了手，微微错开眼神。“Larsen博士。”  
“舰长，请问刚刚发生了什么？我突然发现自己带着所有的Bonarus回到了我的实验室，Jenny正睡在我的沙发上。其他的登陆队员呢？”  
“他们都已经安全返回。一切都没事了。”  
“我不明白...”  
“我想，”Picard重新看向Q，“我们欠了某人一个人情。Picard完毕。”  
“我要你现在就还。”Q不依不饶。  
Picard有点窘迫地看了眼Riker。  
Riker微笑着走过去坐进舰长椅。“我来接管舰桥。”

 

42  
Picard又看了看躺在他怀里的Q。他还是没有醒，头枕在他胳膊上睡得正香。于是他还是没忍心叫他起来。  
他仔细凝视着Q的沉睡的面容，感觉美好得不甚真实。  
他一直是星联的好舰长，船员的好领导甚至是好家长，打过恶仗，当过卧底，甚至还不小心扮过天神---但他从来不是一个好情人。  
他对属下的要求很高，对自己更是苛刻。一有什么情况他就要放下一切，不论何时总是责任优先，什么人都动摇不了这一点。有些时候，这就使他显得有些不近人情了。  
也不是他不懂感情；他只是不允许自己受制于感情。虽然他也曾真心实意地喜欢过Crusher，但他们之间总像有条看不见的线，他一直无法逾越。所以，他从不指望着自己这辈子还能有什么长久的伴侣。  
直到这一刻。  
他想在Q的陪伴下走完这一生。而Q也会陪着他一辈子，甚至可能不止一辈子。事实上，除了Q，他想不出还有谁会是更好的选择。多么幸运，Q也选择了他，在这茫茫宇宙里。  
这就是他感觉一切都不甚真实的原因。  
Picard掀开帐篷的一角看了眼外面。太阳就要升起，他们再不起床，就看不到日出了。他有点不舍地摇醒了Q。  
“Q，醒醒。外面天快亮了。”  
“嗯...”  
“你怎么比真的人类睡得还沉。我以为你不需要睡觉呢。”  
“我这几天一直都是真的人类啊，Jean-Luc。”Q睡眼惺忪地在Picard怀里扭动，“不然昨晚之后我怎么会那么累---啊！我的腰！”  
Picard扶着他慢慢坐起来，在他背上拍了一掌，“行了，你明明可以一个响指解决它的。你就是想在我身上再赖一会儿。”  
被揭穿的Q只好跟着Picard钻出帐篷。山上的清风袭来，让他们神清气爽。  
Picard微笑着眺望眼前壮阔的景色。“我们上次爬这座山的时候，都没来得及看一眼身后的风景。”  
“我们当时还顾得上看风景？”  
“所以现在我感觉如此幸福和满足。”  
第一缕晨光浮现在他们脸上，他们同时向着地平线极目远眺。一轮巨大的橙红色朝阳刚刚探出了地平线，微弱的光渗透遥远的云层，一望无际的沙漠开始渐渐有了颜色。  
...  
“我是最近才知道什么叫‘幸福’的，连续体从没感受过这个。但是我还远没有‘满足’。”  
“很高兴你没有。你和连续体最不需要的就是止步不前。”  
“等你的假期结束了，我就再去第四象限逛逛。”  
“就像你说的，你永远有机会去发现你不曾见过的事物。”  
“我现在毫不怀疑。”  
...  
太阳转眼已经爬出了一半来，几道金灿灿的晨光终于穿透了慢慢消散的云层，驰骋在苍茫的荒漠上。  
...  
“还记得我们住过的那个山洞吗？你忙这忙那的时候，我还去故地重游了呢。”  
山洞。Picard好像突然领悟到了什么。  
“That cave...the Cave。”  
“怎么了？”  
“洞穴之喻(the Allegory of the Cave)。”  
Q对着他的舰长微笑了。“确实。”  
“我们就像地上的Jonavisaurs，躲在洞里是无法继续进化的，只有永恒地追逐阳光，才能获取宝贵的光和热，才能生存和发展下去。”  
“谁知道他们会不会跑着跑着，就变成了说着Jonavisian的星际联邦在第三象限的盟友？”  
“你看过了它们的未来？”  
“没有，我胡编的。只是一种可能性。”Q的眼睛里闪过狡黠的光，“但是你要明白，如果它们不走出来，这个可能就根本不会存在。”  
...  
太阳突破了残云，完全升起来了。霎时，天地之间一片金色的光辉。  
“你应该不会反对在好风景里接个吻吧，mon Capitaine？”  
“我正要这么做呢。”  
在万丈光芒中，他们的两个身影合为一体。  
天上突然投下的一片阴影在他们身上飞速掠过，打断了这个吻。  
“是他们。”Q望向日出的方向，双眼熠熠生辉。  
Picard转身，看着天空中两只红色的巨鸟并肩飞向远方。  
“他们是两个。”  
“这次没有风暴。她说，他们要去新的大陆了。”  
“我们也该出发了。”  
Picard和Q相视一笑。

 

END

 

 

番外：  
“我们什么时候才能出发，Jean-Luc？”  
“再等一下，Q，就差最后一页了。”Picard推了推他的眼镜，加快了速度，无奈眼力不及当年，花了五分钟才终于读完。  
Q耐着性子终于等到他读完，一把抽走他的书，合起来放到桌上。  
“我死了之后，我的身体会被怎么处理？”  
Q皱起了眉毛。“我可不会管那叫‘死了’。你会发现你未来将要经历的比你‘活着’好玩多了。”  
Picard摘下眼镜，折好放到书上。这时他才看清，Q比上周来的时候又多了几缕白发和几道皱纹。  
“Q，认真的，我这几天真的老得这么快吗？”  
“不相信我的观察力？好吧，那我变回几十年前的样子你就满意了？”  
Picard叹了口气又笑了。几十年来，Q一直随着Picard年龄的增长悄悄地改变容貌，这样他们一起在集市上手挽手闲逛，或是在餐厅里享受晚餐的时候，就不会引旁人侧目了。每当Picard看见Q耳鬓新添的白发和眼角累积的细纹，他就知道自己又度过了几多岁月。他很感谢Q没有冻结他们的时光，因为他更愿意和他共同走过时间的涓涓细流而非驻足不前。他是个人类，就要以人类的方式踏踏实实地走完自己的后半生，何况有Q一直相伴，他的后半生如此美满。  
“反正现在你可以随心所欲了。”  
“太棒了。”Q开心地打了个很清脆的响指，他们两个一下就变回初次相遇时的样子了。  
Picard拽了拽制服的下摆，他笔直地站在书桌前，和Q一起看着扶手椅上那具略微佝偻的衰老身躯。他倚在椅背上，一手支着下颌，看起来像是睡着了。  
“等到了晚饭的时候，你的朋友们就会发现你的旧躯壳，然后在明天举办一个小小的仪式把它埋进你的小葡萄园里。”  
“谢谢。”  
“À moi? 你该谢谢你为数不多的那几个朋友，不然你就得自己动手了。”  
“好吧，谢谢你们所有人。”Picard期待地看向Q，“现在，我们出发吧。”


End file.
